The End of Spyro: The Entire Series
by Sonicspeed258
Summary: All Twelve Chapters. After Malefor's defeat, he returns to hunt down Spyro once more. Spyro and the Skylanders are forced to defend themselves from Malefor's onslaught and end up biting off more than they can chew when they anger the Darkness, the Gods and Death himself. (I don't own Spyro the Dragon. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Sorry for the layout, this was a book.)
1. Destiny's Caller

Chapter 1

Deal with the Devil

"Bring her to me."

"No, I won't."

"Do it and we can rule the world, TOGETHER!"

"NO!" Spyro woke up screaming on the hill looking over a small settlement. He was trying to make sense of it all.

A few days ago he was sent out by Eon to find potential Skylanders for him. Now he was screaming at a vision of two gleaming yellow eyes and a purple dragoness that he recognised.

Three years ago, Spyro had to fight the Dark Master, Malefor, at the End of the World alongside a beautiful dragoness named Cynder. Spyro fought him because he wanted to help Cynder bury her past as she had once been corrupted by Malefor's power. Spyro had freed her from him and they defeated him at a volcano. But they both ended up in different locations in Skylands. They had not seen each other since.

But now Spyro was trying to find her because he hadn't seen her in ages and thought that Cynder could join the Skylanders so she could redeem herself from when she was under Malefor's control. He also wanted her to join because he cared about her and didn't want to see her be hurt.

Spyro smiled as he got up and flew down to the village where Cynder was seen last. He went to get something to eat and then he saw her.

He went over to her. She had a hood on but Spyro could see that it was her. He went up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Cynder sighed without turning around.

"Don't you want to look at me?" Spyro grinned.

Cynder's eyes widened as she turned around. "Spyro? Where have you been and why are you here now after all this time?"

"Nice to see you too. I came to ask if you wanted to join the Skylanders."

"But I don't know what will happen to me if someone recognises me from... _that_. I already have had several attempted arrests and executions so why would this be any different?"

Spyro understood Cynder's concern. He too had had troubles dealing with the remains of Malefor's minions. "Because many of the Skylanders aren't from here or the Dragon Realms. Gill Grunt is the only Skylander that I know that is and that is the Leviathan Lagoon. Also he's my friend so he won't bother you if he does recognise you. So you don't have to worry."

"I don't think I can." Cynder looked at the floor.

"Please Cynder, you don't need to be like this. But if that is your final decision then I will leave. It was nice to see you again." Spyro prepared to fly off, disappointed.

Cynder stopped him. "Spyro, if you want me to go then I will."

"Cynder, I don't want to you to feel forced into this. I want you to make this decision yourself."

"I just don't want to be an outcast." Cynder looked down. "But if what you say is true then I won't need to worry about that, will I?"

Spyro shook his head. He started walking away from the village.

"So what have you been doing?" Cynder walked up to his side.

"Well after we defeated Malefor I travelled." Spyro sighed as he remembered the fight with Malefor. "After dealing with Kaos a few times on my own I was invited to join the Skylanders by the leader, Master Eon. That's where I've been and I have been trying to find you since I joined."

"Why?" Cynder looked surprised.

"Because you're my friend. I'm sorry for leaving you but this was the first chance I had to find you."

"That's okay."

Spyro lay down and prepared to go to sleep, glad he had achieved a goal he set three years ago.

"Yes, bring her to me, let the Darkness spread once more..."

Chapter 2

The Skylanders

Cynder woke to Spyro shaking her. "Come on, we have to go."

"Okay..." Cynder yawned. She saw the sun rising above the horizon as she stretched. Spyro was making something that was expanding into a bright hole

"This is a portal to the Ruins." Spyro explained.

"And that is?" Cynder looked tired.

"The home of the Skylanders." Spyro finished the portal and jumped through.

"Fair enough." Cynder walked in.

Spyro landed on the ground hard. He looked up to see Master Eon.

"Greetings Spyro!" Eon smiled at the young dragon. "I assume that you brought back a potential Skylanders?"

"She should be coming through- oomph!" Spyro was knocked to the ground again as Cynder came through and landed on him.

"Sorry." Cynder felt a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay." Spyro smiled.

"Welcome to the Ruins!" Eon greeted. "I am Eon and you are?"

"Cynder..."

"Well I can say you look like an excellent addition to our team of powerful and heroic Skylanders. Now you can talk to the others for now and later I will introduce you to everyone later. No need to worry!" Eon chuckled at Cynder's shocked expression. "I'm sure no past rivalries will be continued. Maybe you should find someone who is willing to lend you space. But I think Spyro is already sharing so maybe Whirlwind?" Eon walked off.

"So where do you think you will stay?" Spyro asked her.

"What if someone recognises me?" Cynder was starting to panic. "I didn't keep quiet and-"

"It's fine." Spyro shook his head. Cynder had always been touchy about her corruption and Spyro understood that but he wished Cynder would be more trusting of people.

"I'm sorry but I just don't want to be dragged back to that." Cynder was annoyed.

"Excuse me, can I have a word?" A witch elf had come up behind them. She was looking at Cynder.

"Sure." Cynder walked away from Spyro who was looking worried.

Cynder was led down to the beach. "Look Cynder, I know about your past with Malefor. Please let me finish." Cynder had tried to interrupt. "First off I won't tell anyone. I have had my problems with him as well so I know what it is like. My name's Hex by the way. Don't be afraid. I won't tell anyone."

Cynder made her way back to Spyro. "What did Hex want?" Spyro asked her.

"She knows about... _that_!" Cynder looked scared.

"Hex is good with secrets so you don't need to worry, for now you should focus on getting somewhere to stay, maybe Sonic Boom's."

"Who's Sonic Boom?" Cynder looked at the crowd of Skylanders.

"That's her." Spyro indicated a black Griffiness who was talking to a flaming Hybrid. "She's really nice. You two should get on well."

"Okay." Cynder looked nervous. She hadn't had a proper conversation with anyone other than Spyro in the last three years.

"Hey, Sonic Boom!" Spyro yelled. The Griffiness came over.

"Hey Spyro. When did you get back?" Sonic Boom smiled at him.

"Not too long ago. I wanted to introduce you to my friend Cynder."

"So you are the one Spyro has been talking about since he got here!" Sonic Boom looked overjoyed at this discovery. "Spyro has been wanting to find you for three years and now you're here!"

"So it seems." Cynder was surprised at this.

"Cynder needs a place to stay and I was wondering if-"

"Of course she can stay!" Sonic Boom was beaming. "I also want you to meet someone else. Sunburn!"

"Is she always like this?" Cynder whispered to Spyro.

Spyro smiled. "Get used to it."

The flaming Hybrid came over. "Yes?"

"Meet my new friend Cynder." Sonic Boom dragged him over.

"Can I have all Skylanders in front of the Core of Light?" Eon's voice boomed through the Ruins.

"Oh, well see you later everyone." Sonic Boom ran off.

Sunburn rolled his eyes. "She is getting worse at that."

Spyro smiled. "I know but she is your mate so...yeah. Better her than a person we never met."

"Too right, anyway we had go. Nice to meet you Cynder." He walked toward a beam of Light that was in the centre of the Ruins.

"Come on," Spyro indicated towards the beam of Light. "Let's go introduce you to the Skylanders."

Chapter 3

Eon's worry

"To new Skylanders, welcome and to old ones, welcome back!" Eon stood on a balcony looking over the Skylanders. "Now some of you must be tired from your travels so I won't keep you for long. But I understand that there is some new Skylanders among you. Can they come up here please?"

"Go on." Spyro nudged Cynder forwards. She went up to the balcony. She was beside a suit of armour that was on fire.

"Come forwards one at a time and tell us a little about yourselves."

A knight carrying a sword and shield stepped forwards. "My name is Chop Chop. I wish to defend Skylands from tyrants like Kaos and the Arkeyans."

After he stepped back a yeti with four arms stepped in front of him. "I am Slam Bam. I want to join the Skylanders to become even better than I am."

"Arrogant..." Cynder whispered.

The armour went to the edge. "I am Ignitor. I was cursed by a witch and now am forced to wear this. I wish to join the Skylanders in order to help people not to make the decisions I did and to help Skylands."

He stepped back and it was Cynder's turn.

"My name is Cynder. I wish to help people to fight the Darkness. I also want to help people find their strengths." She stepped back.

"Thank you everyone." Eon smiled. "Now if you make your way back to the crowd I have an important announcement to make."

Cynder made her way back to Spyro. "Well done." He smiled at her. "I thought you were going to have a panic attack. I almost did."

"Stop it." Cynder mumbled as she looked up at Eon.

"So then, the day has been short and we are all tired so I don't want to keep for long." Eon knew what the Skylanders reactions were going to be. "I need you all up bright and early as a group of Mabu has located the Destiny's Caller." Several moans were heard came from the crowd. "I know but if Kaos gets it then the results would be catastrophic. Finally, can I have a word with Spyro and Cynder? Thank you and good night."

"Come on, it can't be too bad." Spyro walked over to the large building with Cynder following behind reluctantly.

The inside of the building was filled with bookshelves full of different novels and biographies. Eon came down a set of stairs at the back.

"Thank you for coming." Eon came over to them. "I wanted to see you too because of something Hex told me. Now Cynder, Hex has asked me to ask you to forgive her because if I found out by accident then I may have told everyone, which is understandable. But I need yours and Spyro's version of your past."

Cynder sighed. She told Eon about how she was corrupted at birth by Malefor's general Gaul. She told him about the battle in the Convexity between her and Spyro and how he freed her by using an attack called Dragon Beam. Then she told Eon about the battle at the End of the World where Spyro and Cynder battle Malefor at a volcano and Spyro unleashed a Fury that repaired the world but sent them to Skylands.

"Is this true Spyro?" Eon turned to him.

"Every word." Spyro looked at Cynder. He hadn't expected her to tell Eon this without some convincing and was surprised.

"I have to thank you Cynder for telling me this." Eon smiled. "But you must be exhausted. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Sonic Boom has offered me a place."

"Excellent, I won't tell anyone you don't want me to. Thank you again." Eon let them out and went to sleep.

Spyro walked with Cynder to Sonic Boom's tree house. "I didn't expect you to tell him that."

"It's best to be truthful." Cynder smiled slightly.

"Well goodnight."

"Night." Cynder climbed into Sonic Boom's tree house. Sonic Boom was still awake. "You didn't have to stay up."

"Oh don't worry." Sonic Boom shook her head. "I've cleared a space for you."

"Thank you for letting me stay."

"No problem. Let's get some sleep." Sonic Boom lay down and fell asleep almost instantly. Cynder was about to go to sleep when a familiar voice entered her head.

"Beware tomorrow, for your greatest foe will return to destroy you and his sworn enemy."

Chapter 4

The Dreams

"You brought her here, well done."

"I won't help you."

"You will Spyro, or she will DIE!"

Spyro woke suddenly. He had the same vision of the yellow eyes. There was only one person he knew who had these eyes. But that dragon was dead. He went to talk to Eon about it.

Spyro went to the building that he and Cynder had gone to earlier. He was about to knock when he heard a noise. He turned around to see Hex standing by the Core looking at him.

"What are you doing up?" Hex asked.

"I need to talk to Eon about some dreams that I have been having." Spyro sighed. Hex never sleeps so he should have expected to see her.

"What are these dreams?"

"Two yellow eyes that belong to someone I know but he's dead so I want to speak to Eon about it."

"And who is that?"

"Do you have to ask so many questions?" Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just curious."

"If you want you can come in." Spyro knocked on the door.

"Goodness me Spyro, what are you doing up at this hour?" Eon let Spyro and Hex in.

"I needed to talk to you about these dreams I've been having since I started looking for Cynder." Spyro explained.

"Very well, tell us about these dreams." Eon sat down.

Spyro told Eon about the eyes that had haunted his sleep. How the eyes seemed to gleam and the pupils were slits.

"Do you recognise these eyes?" Eon thought he knew these eyes from somewhere.

"Well I had a thought and the only person I know that has these eyes is supposed to be dead." Spyro started to become worried that this person was still alive.

"And who is that?"

"Malefor."

Hex dropped a book she was reading. Eon jumped out of his chair.

"Are you serious?" Hex looked at Spyro to see if he was joking.

"Would I joke about something like this?" Spyro was a bit frightened as Malefor caused so much suffering in his life and hated him for it. "I hope I'm wrong though as I would hate it if me and Cynder went through a lot of trouble to stop him and if he's back then..."

"It's okay Spyro." Eon was worried about the young dragon. "If Malefor is still alive then we can deal with him. For now we need to focus on the Destiny's Caller as it is the priority. Then we can deal with Malefor."

"Please don't tell Cynder," Spyro asked. "She'll be tormented by the idea of him returning."

"Of course. Goodnight to both of you." Eon opened the door and went to bed.

Spyro went to his tree house. Hex followed him.

"I'm worried about Cynder." Spyro started to climb up the ladder. "Malefor tried to corrupt her twice and he succeeded once."

"We can sort it out in the morning." Hex went towards the Core. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Spyro lay down where he slept. Sunburn was still asleep. Spyro fell asleep and a shiver went down his spine.

"See you tomorrow Spyro."

Chapter 5

A living Nightmare

Spyro woke up to an explosion that destroyed his tree house. He groaned as Sunburn tried to help him up. Spyro looked at the source. It was a huge castle. But the fireball had come from a shadow that sat on the castle.

"Hello Spyro, it's been a while."

"Who are you?" Spyro saw the purple scales on the dragon's skin.

"Three years and you're still so stupid. It is I, the Undead King, the Dark Master, MALEFOR!"

The other Skylanders were rushing to Spyro and Sunburn's aid. Cynder stood there frozen in fear.

"And here is Cynder. I wondered what had happened to you. Shame you would side with these pathetic creatures instead of taking your place at my side."

"I'll never join you." Cynder growled. "You idiotic, evil psychopath!"

"Why thank you." Malefor grinned. "This is your only warning: you have 24 hours to get really. If you fail to defend yourselves then I will rule Skylands and unleash the Destroyer. Then the End of the World will be nigh." The castle disappeared along with Malefor only leaving his laughter.

Cynder went over to Spyro. "He's back." She started to cry.

"Don't cry Cynder." Spyro tried to find something to say but nothing came to mind.

"Please everyone listen," Eon immediately got a plan together. "We need to get some defences to help against this dragon. We also need to go and get the Destiny's Caller. So Sunburn, Sonic Boom, Hex and Cynder, I want you to go to the location of it and retrieve it before Kaos does. The rest of us will prepare for this attack."

Cynder turned to Spyro. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me." Spyro smiled. "Go on, and be safe."

A portal appeared by the Core of Light. Everyone went through apart from Cynder. She hesitated as she looked at Spyro. Then she jump through.

"All this morning proves is what I thought," Slam Bam looked disgusted. "She's a freak."

"Leave her alone." Spyro growled.

Cynder had finally come out of the portal to see a horrible sight. Sonic Boom was knocked out, Sunburn was wounded and Hex was being beaten by a Shadow Knight.

Then the world went black.

Chapter 6

The Discovery

Spyro lay in the water that surrounded the Ruins treating his burns. As he lay there he started to get rid of the mental blocks that he put there to stop his life becoming a misery. The Battle for the World, Malefor's imprisonment and his and Cynder's conversation after the battle. He remembered how Cynder had said something that he didn't catch. He wanted to find out what it was.

A Skylander named Stealth Elf came down to the beach to check on him. "How are you doing?"

"Good, I'm just worried about Cynder."

"I wouldn't worry. I haven't seen her in action but I can tell she is powerful."

Spyro smiled. He was going to thank Stealth Elf when she disappeared. He sighed as he made his way back to the Core where Eon was.

"Spyro, I have some grave news. Cynder, Hex, Sonic Boom and Sunburn has been captured by an Arkeyan called Delta."

"Oh no..." Spyro became extremely worried.

"We don't have much time so you, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt and Bash are going to go and rescue them. Then you need to retrieve the Destiny's Caller."

A portal appeared and Spyro ran through it with the others following behind.

As soon as Spyro got through the portal he prepared to battle. But surprisingly there was no one there. He walked in one direction with Trigger Happy while Gill Grunt and Bash went into another direction.

After walking for a while Spyro spotted something in the distance. He stopped as he observed it.

"What is it?" Trigger Happy looked frightened.

Spyro smiled as he saw a stone replica of the staff. "This is the Destiny's Caller's Ruins."

Chapter 7

Imprisonment

Cynder woke up in a cold stone cell. No one else was there. She could hear sounds of torture in the distance as she tried to walk towards the only to be held back by a chain. She slumped down and began to cry. Cynder wanted someone to talk to. This reminded her of the time she was in the streets with no one else around that understood her. Then Spyro found her and she had someone who knew her as her, not the Terror of the Skies.

When Cynder first met Spyro, she was watching him as he was asleep as he had collapsed on an old fortress that they had battled on when she was corrupted. She flew him to the Dragon Temple and a dragon called Ignitus looked after him. Cynder became good friends with Spyro and she even found that she loved him. She even told him after the Battle for the World but he obviously hadn't hear her as he acted as though she had said nothing.

"Spyro? If you can hear me then I just want to see you again. I miss you and I want to see you at least once more if I'm going to die here. Please..." She lay down and cried.

What she didn't know was that Spyro and Trigger Happy was in the underground base and moving quietly towards the cells.

"Why are there so many Shadow Knights?" Trigger Happy's voice shook.

"The Arkeyans were masters at pretty much everything." Spyro whispered. "But we need to find the others and try to locate the Destiny's Caller. We should be near it and-"

"Gotcha!" Delta had sneaked up on them. He was a large figure that was made of bronze and steel, had four arms and had a large ruby in his forehead. "Put the little furry guy with the witch and the dragon with the other one. Chain them up tightly. That should keep them locked up while I call Lord Kaos."

Spyro clawed at the Shadow Knight as he was dragged to a cell. Spyro was chained and left there. He waited until the door opened and another prisoner was thrown in.

"Enjoy your new roommate." Delta grinned. "You'll be pleased to know that Lord Kaos will be here in half an hour." The door to the cell slammed shut.

"So who are you?" The figure went into some light.

"Fancy meeting you here Cynder."

Chapter 8

Delta Echo Lima Tango Alpha

"Spyro?" Cynder ran over to him. "Thank the ancestors it's you. What happened?"

"Delta sneaked up on me and my friend Trigger Happy." Spyro explained. "But what happened to you Cynder? Were you ambushed by Delta?"

Cynder nodded. "He knew we were coming. He captured us as soon as we got out of the portal. Sonic Boom was knocked out and-"

Spyro stopped her. "I just had an idea. Do you know our coordinates?"

"284 meters north, 634 meters west and 35 meters below sea level." Cynder knew what Spyro was doing. He was creating a portal to the Ruins so the Skylanders could come and help them.

The portal was made and Slam Bam, Whirlwind and Dino-Rang came through.

"Oh look, it's the freak." Slam Bam taunted.

"Shut up." Dino-Rang was fed up of Slam Bam's petty insults already and he had only been there a day.

"Dino-Rang's right, we need to move." Spyro's chain was broken and he blast the door off. The other captured Skylanders were freed including Gill Grunt and Bash. They ran off to fight the Shadow Knights leaving Spyro and Cynder alone.

"Cynder, after we defeated Malefor you said something that I didn't hear." Spyro wanted to find out if it was important. "What was it?"

Cynder looked embarrassed. "Maybe later but this isn't the best time."

"All right." Spyro and Cynder ran off to find Delta. After a few dead ends they found the centre of the base and Delta himself.

"Hello Skylanders," Delta grinned at them. "I suppose you are here to stop me but you are too late. Lord Kaos has the Destiny's Caller and is near. You cannot hope to stop him as I will rip you apart."

"Save your breath." Spyro ran toward Delta and tore off a bit of the metal covering he had. Delta grabbed Spyro and threw him into a window. The window shattered and Spyro fell onto a narrow walkway that was suspended above a pool of magma.

Delta was knocked down by Cynder and they both landed on the walkway. "Two against one isn't fair." Delta brought in two Shadow Knights. "Three against two, now that's more like it!"

Spyro knocked one of the Shadow Knights into the magma down below. Delta turned to fight Spyro and hit him on the head. Spyro became dazed and that allowed Delta to continually pound Spyro.

"Stop it!" Cynder stood at the other end of the walkway. She had tears in her eyes.

Delta smiled. "What? Do you want to have a taste of this pain? Give me a reason to stop."

The room had gone quite. But then the silence was broken when Cynder said:

"Because I love him."

Delta's smile vanished. This gave Spyro the opportunity to sweep his tail underneath Delta and send him falling into the magma below. Cynder started to cry again.

"Hey, don't cry." Spyro went over to her.

"I didn't know what made me say that." Cynder kept sobbing. "That was what I said to you after the battle with Malefor. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before this. I just found it really hard because I thought you heard me."

"It's okay, I understand." Spyro smiled at her.

"How can you?"

"Because I love you too."

Cynder looked up at him. She couldn't speak.

"Come on, let's get to safety." Spyro and Cynder flew up through the broken window.

"And where do you think you're going?" A small man stood in the doorway. He was bald, wore black robes, had a strange symbol on his forehead and was carrying a staff that Spyro recognised as the Destiny's Caller.

His name was Kaos.

Chapter 9

The escape

Spyro growled at Kaos. "Why the hostility Dragonfly? I just want to say hello, and kill you with this staff I came across. I understand that you're looking for it for Eon and his pathetic Apprentice Portal Master."

"What are you talking about?" Spyro snarled.

"What? You didn't know about this? So Eon is keeping secrets from his favourite Skyloser? Well you learn something new every day. He has been training a Portal Master just in case he dies, which is understandable seeming that Malefor is only six hours from attacking the Ruins."

"He said 24 hours, not eight." Cynder came out from behind Spyro.

"You!" Kaos started to back away. "So the rumours are true, you have joined the Skylanders. So how is Malefor's favourite puppet? Having fun with Dragonfly?"

Spyro ran at Kaos. He hated the name Dragonfly and Kaos had started calling him that since their first meeting. But by the time he reached Kaos he was hit with a small ball of light that Kaos threw.

"Don't you dare try to attack me!" Kaos spat at him. But that gave Cynder the time to reach Kaos and pin him to the ground. The Destiny's Caller was knocked to the side as Cynder kept Kaos there.

"I've found them!" Gill Grunt ran into the room. Cynder was distracted by him which gave Kaos the opportunity to escape.

Cynder helped Spyro up. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." Spyro picked up the Destiny's Caller and smiled.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. 1 MINUTE."

Spyro pushed Cynder and Gill Grunt forward. They found the others quickly and Spyro started to make a portal.

"5..." The portal was completed.

"4..." Slam Bam and Whirlwind jumped in.

"3..." Dino-Rang, Bash and Trigger Happy ran through.

"2..." Gill Grunt zipped through.

"1..." Sunburn and Sonic Boom charged in.

"0..." Spyro and Cynder got in just as the entire base exploded, leaving nothing that hinted at them being there.

Chapter 10

The final preparations

Spyro landed on the lush green grass beside the Core of Light. Everyone had made it home and the Destiny's Caller Ruins were gone.

"Welcome back Spyro and Cynder!" Eon looked pleased. "I see that you have not only got the Destiny's Caller but you have brought back everyone safe and sound. Now the defences are nearly up ready for the attack tomorrow and-"

"In six hours," Cynder corrected him. "We saw Kaos and he said the Malefor was attacking in six hours, among others things..."

"Great Scott, we had better hurry up then! Did Kaos say anything else?"

"He talked about an Apprentice Portal Master." Spyro looked at Eon to see his reaction.

Eon looked grim. "I will talk to you about this later. But for now we need to set up more defences. With your swiftness on the mission I can create a barrier that can protect us from Malefor's attacks. Come see me in my home in 10 minutes." Eon walked off to the beach.

Spyro turned to Cynder. "So what do you want to do for 10 minutes?"

"Well I haven't explored those woods." Cynder smiled. They went off together and found a clearing. They sat down together for a while until a noise came from the edge of the clearing.

"Who's there?" Spyro immediately sprang up and prepared for battle.

"Honestly, you should be nice to your guests." Kaos came out from the trees. "After all, it's rude to challenge a Dark Portal Master."

"What do you want?" Spyro snarled.

"I don't want Malefor to beat you." Kaos grinned at Spyro's confused expression. "I deserve to rule Skylands more than that old dragon."

"Wow, Kaos speaks true." Hex came out of a part of the forest. "But you will have to go through all of us in order to do that."

"Then that's exactly what I'll do."

Kaos started to throw the small balls of light at them. Spyro rolled to the side and shot a Fireball at him. Kaos dodged to the side and summoned a few Doom Sharks that they easily avoided. Hex then cast a group of Phantom Orbs at Kaos that hit him in the stomach. Cynder followed it up with a stream of Dark Lightening.

"Stop it!" Kaos groaned. "You treat me like a toy that is to be thrown around and broken. I am a Dark Portal Master and this is how you treat me!"

"Yeah, this is fun." Cynder laughed.

"Well, I'll show you fun." Kaos summoned an Arkeyan called Omega. Kaos disappeared laughing.

Omega fired off a volley of shots that spread all over the area making it hard to dodge. He let out a barrage of missiles and swiped his long arm at them. Hex was hit by Omega so Spyro and Cynder had to do their best to defend her but it wasn't easy. Soon enough they were both trapped in Omega's grasp.

"I guess this is it." Cynder strained to speak.

"Just keep pushing." Spyro was short of breath.

Just as they began to black out, a Phantom Orb destroyed Omega's power core making him fall apart. Hex had woken up. Spyro and Cynder landed next to her.

"By the way, Eon wants to speak to you." Hex said simply.

Chapter 11

The Portal Master's confession

Spyro and Cynder made their way to Eon's home with Hex following behind. They told Hex about what happened in the base where they encountered Kaos and what he said. They arrived at Eon's door and knocked.

"Ah, you're here." Eon looked relieved. "I thought something had happened to you three."

"Kaos was in the forest." Hex explained.

"Need to get that place checked." Eon looked worried. "Anyway, the Apprentice Portal Master. Hex you can remain here if you wish. Now, the Apprentice Portal Master is on a separate world called Earth. Kaos has tried to defeat him many times in the past but couldn't reach him. I can only communicate with him through a Portal. The Portal Master of Earth is attempting to find long lost Skylanders such as the Giants. So that is all I can tell you but I'm guess that that isn't all you want to see me for?"

"Well, um..." Spyro didn't expect to have to say this now. "At the base, after we destroyed Delta, Cynder and I confessed something to each other. We said that we love each other."

Eon beamed. "Congratulations! This is wonderful news! Is this a secret or does everyone else know already?"

"It's a secret as some people would just take it too far." Cynder smiled shyly.

"Okay then, well I suggest we get some rest before Malefor comes. I dare say you two deserve it." Eon let them out and once again went to plan.

"Well, that was unexpected." Hex said. "See you in a bit."

"See you." Hex walked off to the forest. Spyro looked at Cynder. "I guess I'm sleeping out here." Cynder nodded. "I'll see you later, just get some sleep okay?"

"You rest as well." Cynder climbed the ladder to Sonic Boom's tree house to find her and Sunburn embracing. They broke apart as soon as Cynder opened the door.

"Oh, Cynder...sorry you had to see that." Sonic Boom looked embarrassed.

"It's okay." Cynder smiled. "I'm in a relationship as well."

"Really?" Sunburn raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

"It's a secret so we don't want too many people finding out." Cynder blushed a little. "It's Spyro."

Sonic Boom's jaw dropped. "Wow, congratulations!"

Cynder smiled. "Thanks, but I really need to sleep. That fight with Delta really drained me."

Sunburn nodded. "All right." He went out of the tree house smiling.

"Well, the battle's in five hours so we had better get some rest." Sonic Boom lay down on the smooth wooden surface of the tree house. Cynder yawned as she lowered herself onto the floor and fell asleep.

"Malefor approaches, and now he will act swiftly in order to kill you and his rivals. If Spyro falls, then the End of the World will be nigh."

That voice, Cynder knew it from somewhere, but it was a long time ago, in another realm.

Chapter 12

The Rage of Cynder

Cynder was being shaken gently. She saw Spyro was standing over her.

"Come on," Spyro smiled. "We have 10 minutes."

Cynder nodded as she stretched. Spyro looked exhausted. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yes and no." Spyro sighed. "I did but I kept getting woken up by nightmares." Cynder nodded.

"Hey Spyro," Sonic Boom had just woke up. "Is it true? About you and Cynder?" Spyro nodded. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, but we need to focus on Malefor for now." Spyro helped Cynder up and they walked out of the tree house to find Malefor's castle already coming into view.

"Well I did not expect this." Malefor was once again on the top of the castle. He swooped down and started attacking the force-field around the Ruins. The Skylanders cheered as Malefor struggled to break through.

Spyro looked at Malefor for the first time in three years. He had a scar by his back right leg, his left eye seemed damaged and his left wing was broke in several places making it hard for him to fly. But he still tried.

Malefor flew away a small distance while the castle fired a huge laser at the force-field, destroying the best protection the Skylanders had. Then Malefor called in his army.

Tons of Greebles, Choppies and Arkeyans dropped from the sky. The Skylanders ran to meet the army destroying the minions. As soon as most of the minions had been blasted to Oblivion, Malefor attacked from the sky making it hard for the Skylanders to get a breath in. Malefor then landed and took out Ignitor and Chop Chop.

"Where are you two?" Malefor roared as he flung Stealth Elf away. "I know you are here, cowering in the dark as your friends attempt to stop me. Maybe if I kill few then you will stop running?"

"What are you waiting for?" Slam Bam yelled at Cynder. "Give yourself up or kill him!"

But Cynder wasn't listening. She had become enraged by Malefor's words. Her scales turned darker, her eyes began to glow, and black smoke had started to rise off her. She had turned into Dark Cynder, her rage-driven alter ego that didn't care about what she destroyed as long as she killed Malefor.

Cynder flew right at Malefor. As he turned he saw her just as she knocked him to the ground.

"You dare threaten anyone." Cynder slashed at Malefor as he tried to throw her off.

"Cynder! Stop!" Spyro was in the air above them. Cynder stop and returned to normal. Malefor chucked her off and rose up to meet Spyro.

"So, it's been a while Spyro. Are you ready to die?"

"Are you ready to be sent back into the centre of the world?"

"No, are you?"

"That's not a question that needs to be answered."

"Well then COME ON!"

Malefor swiped at Spyro as he dodge to the right. Malefor was hit with a Fireball and Spyro charged into him. Malefor roared in pain as he almost fell out of the air.

"You cannot kill me... I am ETERNAL!"

"Save your breath."

Spyro then sent out a stream of Fire that Malefor dodged and smashed into Spyro making him dazed and spiral down to earth.

Malefor landed in front of him. Spyro and Malefor both sent out two streams of Fire at each other. The Fire locked into a long chain that was attached making it difficult to break. Spyro tried with all his might to send the Fire at Malefor. But he started to tire.

"Now it's time to unleash the true Dragon within you!"

The chain suddenly broke. "What happened?" Malefor was confused. "Are you ready to die?"

"No Malefor, today is the day that you stop haunting mine and Cynder's lives, forever."

Spyro rose up, inhaled the air around him and blew out a huge beam that was shaped like a dragon. Spyro had unleashed a Dragon Beam, a powerful attack that could destroy anything in its way, and it hit Malefor.

Malefor screamed as he was tore apart by the attack. He was continually hit with the attack as it split up into smaller fragments making it even worse for him, and his ego. His body started to glow as he exploded into a thousand stars.

The Skylanders had won.

Chapter 13

The Aftermath

Spyro smiled as the Skylanders cheered. Malefor was finally gone and Spyro felt happy knowing that there was going to be some sort of peace in his life.

Cynder ran over to him. Spyro grinned at her, knowing she would be feeling the same way. Then she kissed him.

They stood there for a few minutes while the others watched in disbelief. After they broke apart, a lot of Skylanders whistled, some even clapped, Hex actually smiled.

Spyro indicated the forest so they could get some peace and quiet. As the sun set, a new age was beginning.

Or was it?

Epilogue

Kaos sat on his throne worrying about what Malefor's death meant for him.

"With Malefor dead then I will be the Skylander's number one target."

Kaos' butler, Glumshanks, came in. "Um, sir? You have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Then Kaos screamed as the gleaming yellow eyes bore into his.


	2. Night of Darkness

Chapter 14

A peaceful day

Cynder lay down beside the Core of Light. She was fed up of the other Skylanders congratulating her or teasing her. After she and Spyro went into the woods after the battle two weeks ago, there was a debate if Cynder actually loved Spyro or if it was just a way of getting attention. Either way it was the main topic of discussion, despite what the others thought.

Cynder looked up to see Spyro walking over. She smiled at him.

"Hey." Spyro lay down beside her. "How are you doing?"

"All right." Cynder yawned. "Just fed up of the others asking if I do love you. The way they ask it, you think it was a really popular rumour."

"Well on the bright side, our tree house is almost repaired. We can get some peace there." Spyro yawned as well.

"Were have you been sleeping?" Sonic Boom came over to them.

"I've been with Gill Grunt." Spyro sighed. "Although I haven't been sleeping that well. I've been having nightmares and Dragon Beam is no ordinary attack. Last time I used it I lost my elemental abilities but this time I have no energy."

Cynder looked a bit spaced out. The last time Spyro used that attack was on her in her corrupted form. "So are you going to get a visit from the Chronicler?" She laughed at little.

"I might, I did last time." Spyro remembered the Chronicler from his previous adventures with Cynder.

"Who's the Chronicler?" Sonic Boom looked confused.

"Well, to sum him up," Spyro smiled. "He is a dragon that is all-knowing. I met him on one of my travels. That was when I met Cynder." Spyro felt a little guilty about lying but it help to conceal Cynder's past, although a lot of the Skylanders had started to question Cynder's connection to Malefor.

"Well, I need to sleep." Cynder got up and kissed Spyro lightly on the forehead. "Don't stay up too late." She went with Sonic Boom to their tree house where they found Eon.

"Hello friends." Eon smiled at them.

"Do you want to see us Master Eon?" Sonic Boom looked worried.

"I wanted to talk to Cynder alone if that's okay." Eon looked at the young dragoness.

"Sure. Say you in a bit." Cynder walked away with Eon to the edge of the forest.

"Cynder, I wanted to talk to you about Spyro." Eon said simply. "He needs to get some sleep desperately but he seems to have nightmares every night. The Portal Master of Earth has warned me of a plot that is brewing that will change the destiny of us all and apparently Spyro is needed in order to win the upcoming battle."

"I don't know how I can help him." Cynder looked a bit scared. "But I don't want him to be hurt. I want him to look after himself."

"I know." Eon smiled. "If you can talk to him I would appreciate that. But you better get some rest as well. I have a feeling that we all need to get ready for war."

Cynder nodded. She went back to Sonic Boom's tree house and climbed up the ladder.

"What did Eon want?" Sonic Boom asked.

"Spyro." Cynder yawned. "Guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Sonic Boom fell asleep almost instantly. But Cynder stayed up for a while. She thought she knew who was going to attack. She wondered if her past will ever come to an end.

Chapter 15

An old friend

Spyro woke up in a familiar black void. He floated down to a platform that lay a few feet away from when he was.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Chronicler?" Spyro looked around him. Then a voice came through the wind.

"It has been too long since I've seen you young dragon. You never cease to amaze me with your methods for survival. Even killing Malefor."

"Ignitus?" Spyro's eyes widened.

Ignitus appeared in front of him. "I have long wanted to see your face again."

"What are you doing here? I thought you died at the belt of fire. And...Why do you look like the Chronicler?"

"For one, yes I did die at the belt of fire, and that is why I have become the Chronicler, for my sacrifice in order of you and Cynder to stop Malefor. By the way, congratulations for you and Cynder. I knew you loved each other from your first meeting. The way you looked at each other told me everything."

Spyro smiled shyly. "We were too young to think about that then. But that isn't all you wanted I assume?"

"I want to help you with you tiredness." Ignitus summoned in few Choppies. "Defeat them and you will feel better."

Spyro spat a few Fireballs at the Choppies. As soon as he blasted the enemies into the afterlife, he started to feel strong, fast, alive! The last Choppy fell and Spyro felt better than he had in days.

"Well done." Ignitus clapped. "Well done indeed. Now I will tell you a tale about the purple dragons. When the purple dragons are born, the world binds itself to them. The purple dragons form the balance of good and evil. If one of them die, then the world will turn to that side. But if both die then the world cannot handle the absence of this and will destroy the world. So it is important that either you or Malefor lives, or else the world will be destroyed."

"Well, let me sum that up. I am good, Malefor is evil, both purple dragons are bound to the world, one must live or else boom...okay, I think you have it. So no pressure then."

"Beware Spyro, your greatest fears will soon came to life, as your foe from the past will come to kill you again and spread the Darkness."

Spyro opened his eyes. He was back in Gill Grunt's tree house. He went out to the balcony to see Cynder walking around. Hex was nowhere to be seen so he went down to her. "Hey Cynder. What are you doing up?"

Cynder looked sad. "Spyro, you know I love you, so that means that I want you to look after yourself. You need to get some rest so you can battle when you need to."

"Don't worry." Spyro understood Cynder's concern. "I feel better than I have in ages. I had a visit from Ignitus..."

"I thought he died!" Cynder was shocked at this news.

"So did I." Spyro smiled. "He has taken the place of the Chronicler." Cynder looked amazed. She couldn't speak. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want to spend the rest of the night with you."

"Well let's go." Spyro and Cynder lay down at the edge of the forest and slept beside each other.

The moons rose above them, almost in alignment.

Chapter 16

The Plan

Kaos' head pounded. He had been unconscious for ages and saw those yellow eyes staring at him again.

"What is it that you want?" Kaos sighed. "Is it an army, revenge or both?"

"Silence!" The eyes narrowed. "I want help getting my body back. I want to take my vengeance out on Spyro and the Skylanders for putting me in this state to begin with."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I will give you Skylands and anything you desire in it."

Kaos sat back. On one side he is being promised Skylands in exchange for something very simple. But on the other side it isn't really him who is taking over.

"So nothing more than that?"

"No."

"Okay then, deal." Kaos put his hand out but that made the eyes flash with anger. "Well I'll get to work then."

After the eyes had gone, Glumshanks went over to Kaos. "Um, master? I don't think you've thought this through. What if he double-crosses you? He is known for his talents in manipulation after all."

"Silence fool!" Kaos went over to a machine that revived his minions. "Do you think that he is any state to threaten? He will carry out the deal or else..."

"Or else what?"

"He will die! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Chapter 17

The invasion

Spyro woke up to the sounds of the other Skylanders around the Ruins. He saw Cynder lying down next to him still asleep so tried his best to make sure that he didn't wake her. But then Slam Bam spotted them and stomped over.

"Oh look, its freak number 1 and 2. Enjoyed your sleep? Good as it will be the best part of yours as I'm gonna shove my fist down your throat."

"No, it's going to second best part." Spyro smiled at someone behind Slam Bam. He turned around to find Hex standing there with a Phantom Orb in her hand.

"Is there something wrong?" Slam Bam started to walk away when Hex threw the Orb up his backside. Slam Bam howled making everyone apart from Hex laugh. Spyro nodded his thanks as Cynder was just getting up.

"Hey." Cynder yawned. "What did I miss?"

"Hex threw a Phantom Orb at Slam Bam's backside." Spyro chuckled.

Cynder laughed. "I wish I could have seen that. That sounds like fun."

Eon came over to them. "Good morning, I hope you both slept well."

"Great, I feel better than I have in days." Spyro smiled.

Eon looked extremely surprised and pleased. "Excellent! I have some good news, your tree house is finished. But I need to talk to you about something our friend has told me. Kaos is going to-"

An explosion hit the ground next to them knocking them to the floor. Kaos' castle was coming toward them firing balls of fire at the Ruins.

"Hello Skylosers! It is I, Kaos, and this is your death! I seem to have met someone on my travels that seems to want to see you again!"

A pair of yellow eyes with snake-like slits appeared inside of a cloud of black smoke.

"Oh no." Spyro recognised the eyes. He tried to move in front of Cynder in order to protect her. But she saw this move and walked out from behind him. "Please Cynder, I don't want you to get hurt."

"No! I want to fight." Cynder glared at the eyes.

A beam hit the cloud and the person behind it roared in pain. The cloud turned to white and it disappeared.

"What!" Kaos' voice shook with fright. "Where did he go Glumshanks? Well? Oh, that would explain it...well I'll send down a few minions to distract the Skylanders while you fix it."

A huge Arkeyan and several small ones landed on the island and attacked the Skylanders. Spyro immediately jumped at the large robot and ripped off large chunks of its armour. Cynder stayed on the ground and started destroying the smaller Arkeyans until she was back-to-back with Hex.

"How's it going?" Hex cast a volley of Phantom Orbs at the exposed parts of the large Arkeyan.

"Good but I wish Kaos would shut up."

"Quickly Glumshanks, the suspense is on the line here!" Kaos sounded annoyed. "Oh, you're done? Great! Now where is he?"

The Arkeyans disappeared as the eyes reappeared. The same beam hit him but this time the eyes were laughing. The Ruins went black as the laughter continued. Then the Skylanders could see again.

The place where the eyes were stood a purple dragon with the same yellow eyes. He had a scar on his leg and his wing was still damaged from the Battle for the World. The eyes looked right at Spyro. "Hello, my little friend."

Malefor had been reborn.

Chapter 18

Loss of a leader

Spyro couldn't believe it. Malefor was dead, he was sure of it. But now he was, looking at him in physical form.

"Are you surprised Spyro? You should have known that I was eternal. I told you that during our time at the volcano."

"I don't understand...I hit you with my strongest attack." Spyro was stunned. He couldn't think. He knew that Dragon Beam could kill anyone but why didn't it kill Malefor?

"You know, if I wanted to, I could use that attack on you to kill you..."

"No!" Cynder moved next to Spyro.

"...but I want to cut you down for the top." Malefor let out a Dragon Beam and it hit Eon.

"NO!" Spyro ran over to him but it was too late. Eon was dead.

Spyro couldn't control himself. He let the Darkness consume him and he turned into Dark Spyro. He flew right at Malefor who was laughing. Spyro slashed at him making new scars in Malefor's scales.

"You die today Malefor." Spyro growled.

"Then you die tomorrow." Malefor laughed. "The Night of Eternal Darkness approaches and you will perish along with the rest of these dull creatures."

"You dare call them dull creatures." Spyro prepared to kill Malefor when he saw Cynder crying. He stopped and turned back to normal. "Go, you're not worth it. If you kill another person again, then I won't hesitate to stop you, forever."

Malefor got up and flew away. "I'll kill you tomorrow Spyro, I will be back!"

Spyro walked over to Eon's body. He felt for a heartbeat but there was none.

"Who is going to lead us?" Whirlwind croaked.

Everyone part from Slam Bam and his friends looked at Spyro. "Who? Me? I turned into a rage monster because of this."

"It wasn't your fault." Hex said.

"You're best at being a leader." Sonic Boom smiled slightly.

"It's what Eon would want." Cynder patted Spyro on the shoulder.

Spyro sighed. "All right, I'll do it."

Chapter 19

The funeral

Cynder sat in hers and Spyro's tree house sobbing. She was really shocked at Eon's death. He was a great leader and friend and had done so much for her since she got here and now he was gone.

Spyro flew up to the balcony. "Hey, how are you?"

"I can't believe he's gone." Cynder saw that Spyro had been crying as well.

"I know, but let's get this over with." Spyro and Cynder went down to the Core of Light where they were going to bury Eon. The Skylanders had all gathered and Spyro made his way to the front.

"Eon wasn't just a great leader, he was a friend to all he met, Skylander or not. He never left anyone behind and helped all those who needed aid. When we all joined the Skylanders, we didn't know anyone, but Eon made sure that we had allies we could trust and friends we could count on to help us. No one can replace what Eon did for us and he will always be with us in our hearts."

Eon's coffin was lowered into a hole under the gravestone. Dirt was sprinkled on top and as then land was flattened, rain started to pour down from the sky. Soon everyone had gone into shelter apart from Spyro.

"I'll miss you Master Eon..." Spyro began to cry again. He saw something at the edge of the forest and went to pick some wild flowers that were growing there. He picked a bright white one that lay in the centre. He took it back to Eon's grave and placed it there.

"Spyro?" Cynder walked over to him. "Come inside before you freeze to death."

Spyro let Cynder lead him to the tree house. They climbed up and onto a thick blanket that covered the floor. Spyro watched Cynder fall asleep and then reached up for a box that lay on a shelf. Inside there was a glistening silver tiara with a sapphire in the centre.

Spyro decided he was going to propose to Cynder.

Chapter 20

Planning for the future

Spyro was back in the black void walking beside Ignitus.

"This isn't a good time Ignitus." Spyro looked at him. "I'm still trying to cope with Eon's death."

"And proposing to Cynder." Ignitus smiled. "I haven't got any examples for me personally but I think I understand your struggles."

"So why am I here?" Spyro was confused. "I've regained my energy so what do you need from me?"

"I want to give you a warning." Ignitus stopped. "The Night of Eternal Darkness approaches and for that one night, Malefor will be at his full strength and be invincible for that night."

"What!?" Spyro was shocked.

"You must get the Skylanders to safety or else there will be chaos as Malefor will kill you all."

"But what about the Core of Light?" Spyro was getting stressed. "If it gets destroyed then the Darkness can spread then there will be more deaths across Skylands than there will be tomorrow if we defend it."

"You do what you need to do then. Just make sure you survive...but that may not be guaranteed."

Spyro woke up. He didn't understand what Ignitus said. He made his way back to Eon's grave. It had stopped raining and the night was almost over.

"I will do my best to make sure that everyone survives." Spyro looked depressed.

"I know you will Spyro."

Spyro looked around. He couldn't see anyone around him. Also that voice sounded like Eon. "Master Eon? Is that you?"

"Indeed it is. I liked your speech."

"Where are you?"

"I am talking to you from the afterlife but what are planning on doing?"

"I want to make defences around the Core and the entire island to make sure we are all safe."

"I know you will do what is best for everyone. Just make sure that Malefor doesn't destroy you all."

Spyro began to look at his surroundings. He started to think off some defences. An elemental gate that would surround the island, a cannon powered by the Core itself and a dome that would require a bearer of the Light in order to enter. He would tell the Skylanders in the morning.

When he climbed up to the tree house he saw that Cynder was awake.

"Where were you?" Cynder smiled.

"I was thinking about how we could defend the Core of Light from Malefor." Spyro lay down beside her. "He's going to be invincible for one night and I want to make sure everyone survives it."

"You'll do the best for everyone." Cynder went back to sleep. Spyro started to hear the voice again.

"The Night of Eternal Darkness approaches, and you will perish along with the rest of your friends."

Chapter 21

Time to die

The next day was chaotic. Spyro had to explain to the Skylanders what was happening. He then had to make sure the defences was up properly, even 'convincing' a few Drow to walk into the line of fire. Spyro then spent the rest of the day with Cynder and their friends, knowing that this could be their last day alive.

Near the evening everyone rested for the upcoming battle. When the night turned dark and the moons were close, the Skylanders stood in a line facing where the castle was appearing. Malefor smiled.

"You have prepared for this. Good. I was hoping that you would so I could kill you all, despite this. Prepare to die!" The moons came into alignment.

Malefor laughed as he turned into Dark Malefor, his ultimate form. He laughed as the shots from the cannon bounced off him like a rubber ball.

Malefor made his way down to the elemental gate and started to unlock it. He was Undead and Dark so it unlocked two parts of the gates allowing some minions to get through. The Choppies and Arkeyans started to unlock more parts of the gate, Life, Fire and Tech. This allowed some of the bigger foes to go into the Ruins. Finally, the elemental gate was destroyed by Slam Bam, Wrecking Ball, Bash and Whirlwind who all rushed forwards in order to defeat the minions but got too close to the gate and it broke open allowing Malefor to start attacking.

Spyro moved next to Cynder. "Are you with me?"

"I'm with you."

Spyro ran forwards and the other Skylanders followed, ready to fight Malefor, despite it being a battle they couldn't win, literally.

Chapter 22

The one he couldn't win

Spyro ran straight at Malefor and tackled him to the ground. Malefor smiled at the smaller dragon.

"Well, you still are as naïve as you were when you first started your fight against me. I cannot be killed for this one night, do you know what that means? I CAN'T BE KILLED!"

Spyro continued to fight him anyway. Malefor used his Convexity element to drain Spyro's strength.

"So how did you regain your energy?" Malefor wanted to keep Spyro distracted. "Was it that Chronicler again?" Spyro growled. "I'm taking that as a yes. So Ignitus helps his favourite dragon again." Spyro stopped. "Yes, I know about Ignitus being the new Chronicler. I have spies everywhere. Even here in the Skylanders. Do you want to know who it is?"

"It isn't Cynder." Spyro knew Malefor was trying to make him doubt his decision.

"You are defiant yes." Malefor struck Spyro's chin making blood fly out his mouth. Spyro spat on the floor and continued to keep Malefor occupied with him, not anyone else.

"So Malefor. Why do you need such weak help? You are the Dark Master so why do you need someone who is shorter than a sheep to revive you? Also why do you attack only when you have the upper hand? Is that your weakness? I have finally found out your secret?"

"Shut up or I'll kill you where you stand." Malefor hit Spyro again.

"If you were going to do that then you would have already." Spyro grinned though a mouth full of blood. "You're weak Malefor. You aren't going to kill anyone today."

"I am." Malefor looked over to where Cynder was. "I'm going to give you a choice: allow yourself to be killed or I will use Dragon Beam on Cynder."

"NO!" Spyro slammed into Malefor just as he was preparing to use Dragon Beam. The Dragon Beam went into the cannon, destroying it, bounced into the barrier surrounding the Core of Light and hit Spyro.

Spyro screamed in pain as the Dragon Beam ripped through him. His cries made everyone stop fighting to look at Spyro. Cynder looked distort as Spyro died right in front of all the Skylanders.

Malefor began to laugh. He continued to crackle as Cynder ran over to Spyro's limp body. She felt for a heartbeat, a pulse, anything.

But there was nothing.

"He is dead!" Malefor laughter rang through the Ruins. "The legendary purple dragon is dead!"

Cynder couldn't take it. "You're a monster." She turned into her Dark form. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Chapter 23

Spyro's death

Spyro was back in the black void. He knew what had happened and walked to a light that was shining in a small building. Inside sat Ignitus and Eon.

"So what's the plan?" Spyro looked down at the floor. He knew it involved putting Cynder in harm's way but he still didn't like the idea.

"We can bring you back to life." Eon smiled at the young dragon. "But for this to work we must make sure that your body isn't destroyed and Cynder remains alive."

"I suppose that's some good news." Spyro still wasn't convinced that Cynder would be safe.

"Come over here Spyro." Ignitus led Spyro to a portal that showed them the battle at the Ruins.

Cynder continued to pummel Malefor while he laughed. "What's the matter Cynder? Are you upset about the pathetic dragon dying? You do realise that he was trying to save you? If you weren't here he would be still alive."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" Cynder smashed into him sending him into a group of his minions. "You will die today Malefor and you will pay for killing Spyro."

Cynder suddenly turned back to normal. So did Malefor. They looked up to see that the moons had moved apart, therefore the Night of Eternal Darkness was over, and Cynder could kill Malefor.

Malefor knew that too as he knocked Cynder aside, picked up Spyro's body and flew off with him.

"BRING HIM BACK YOU THIEVING-"

"Cynder..." Sonic Boom came over to her. "There's nothing you can do. He's gone."

Cynder started to cry. "I don't know if I can do this anymore...I came here because Spyro was here and I was so alone on the streets and-"

"It's okay, we understand." Sunburn patted Cynder on the shoulder. "We will get him back, and give him the burial he deserves."

Spyro watched these events occur from the room he was in and looked at Ignitus. "So what now?"

"We must make sure that Malefor cannot destroy your body or else the Skylanders will stand no chance against the catastrophe that is coming up."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the only one that can repair the world Spyro." Eon was worried. "If you don't get revived by the end of the week then the world will not survive."

"So what do I do?"

"You will speak to Cynder tonight and tell her to recover your body and place it by the Core of Light in order to bring you back to life. It is your destiny to lead the Skylanders into battle against the Darkness."

Chapter 24

Dreams become Reality

Cynder lay in her tree house crying about Spyro. The tree house seemed so empty without him in there. Many of the Skylanders have tried to offer her sympathy but she turned them all down.

Cynder looked around the tree house to see a small box that was on the top shelf. She never saw before and lifted it down. Inside was a silver tiara with a label saying: "For Cynder. My light in the dark tunnel."

"Oh." Cynder realised what it was. Then she knew Spyro was going to use it to propose to her. She became tearful again. She lay down and fell asleep.

Cynder was in a black void. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hey Cynder." Spyro appeared in front of her. "I've missed you."

Cynder couldn't believe her eyes. "Spyro?"

Spyro nodded. "I know this is a bit of a shock but I know how you can revive me."

Cynder was starting to feel a little worried. "Okay, how do I do that?"

"First you need my body. Then you need to place it at the base of the Core of Light. It will require the Destiny's Caller. And that's it."

"You make it sound simple." Cynder smiled.

"Trust me, it's hard not to underestimate Kaos but he will have Malefor with him so be careful."

"Spyro...I found your tiara that you were going to give me." Cynder looked a bit guilty.

"I'll talk to you about that when I see you next." Spyro hugged Cynder. "I'll see you soon. Be safe."

"I will be." A bright light surrounded her and she woke up. Cynder ran to where Sonic Boom and Sunburn was.

"Hey Cynder, how are you doing?" Sonic Boom smiled.

"Listen, I know how we can bring Spyro back to life!"

Epilogue

Malefor flew through the Convexity. He knew it was around here somewhere. He spotted it.

"Now Spyro, you will be revived, but not with the Core of Light, but the Core of Darkness, and you will be my slave."

Malefor placed Spyro at the base of the Core of Darkness. Spyro was infused with the Darkness and got up.

"Will you serve me?" Malefor smiled.

Dark Spyro opened his eyes. "Yes Master."

Malefor's laughter rang through the Convexity, making the few creatures to tremble in fear.


	3. End of the World

Chapter 25

The Dark Age

Kaos waited in his throne room for Malefor to return from his business. "Is he here yet Glumshanks?"

Malefor walked through the huge oak doors that lay opposite Kaos. "I am here." A figure moved from behind Malefor but Kaos couldn't make out who it was. "Relax, he is under my control. What are the Skylanders doing?"

"So, the Skylanders are planning to rescue Spyro from you today. But I assume that you have took care of that already." Kaos was still trying to remember where he had seen the figure with Malefor before.

"No, I haven't." Malefor smiled. "I have done something better. Don't you recognise the person before you?"

"Dark Spyro!?" Kaos jumped out of his throne. "He tried to kill me last time I saw him!"

"As I said, he is under my control." Malefor looked at Dark Spyro. "But what of Cynder? What is she doing at this point in time?"

Kaos saw that Dark Spyro seemed confused at the mention of Cynder. "Well, she is organising the raid on this castle. She claims to have been contacted by Spyro in a dream."

"Ignitus, you never do stay out of battles that don't concern you." Malefor spat on the ground. "After we destroy the Skylanders, I will need to go and deal with him. Meanwhile, we should rest until the attack tomorrow."

"But what about defences?" Kaos was really worried now. "We need to-"

"-Do nothing." Malefor started to laugh. "You don't get it do you? The Skylanders will not harm Spyro so they will be destroyed by the one they have come to save."

Kaos started to laugh too. "Ingenious! Truly amazing planning! You have a great mind Malefor."

"You should have seen me in my prime. I was unparalleled until this little waste of life came along. The legendary purple dragon. The 'legend' will soon be worth nothing!" Malefor laughed as he watched Dark Spyro look at him blankly. "And when the Skylanders are dead and I turn my eyes to the world beyond, no one will question my power again."

Chapter 26

Attacking Kaos' fortress

Cynder was explaining to the other Skylanders the plan. Slam Bam and his friends were whispering in the corner.

"Her boyfriend dies and she takes charge by telling lies to us all." Slam Bam sniggered. "Bring him back to life indeed. More like burn him."

"You have to admire her a bit though." Zap sighed. "She hasn't given up hope."

"Come on!" Slam Bam scoffed. "She is nothing but an insane-"

"It's rude to whisper." Hex was standing behind Slam Bam. He clutched his buttocks and ran into the woods. Cynder sighed as she walked over to Hex.

"Are you okay with going up against Malefor with me?" Cynder asked her.

"The question is are you okay with going up against him?" Hex looked concerned for her friend. "He killed your mate."

"He wasn't my mate, not yet anyway."

"Well let's go get him back."

A portal opened up to the Outlands where Kaos' fortress was. Cynder and Hex went through.

The plan was that Cynder and Hex were going to go into Kaos' fortress and take down Malefor. Meanwhile, the other Skylanders would be mapping out the castle just in case they fail and therefore and help them get out quickly.

Cynder landed on the stone surface. She and Hex made their way to the front door of the castle and found it to be unlocked.

"Something isn't right." Hex made a Phantom Orb to light to illuminate the darkened areas.

Torches suddenly lit around the room. "Hello you two." Kaos sat on his throne on the other side of the room. "Am I right in saying that I addressing Cynder and Hex?"

"Malefor tell you that?" Cynder snarled.

"Indeed I did." Cynder and Hex was hit from behind. Malefor came from behind a pillar. "Welcome to a very special fight."

Cynder growled at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You see, I have a very important dragon wanting to see you." Malefor smiled. "Let's say he's _dying_ to see you." Cynder bared her teeth at him. "He also is very eager to kill you as well."

A door opened up from behind Kaos' throne. A shadowy figure stepped out from behind the throne. Cynder's eyes widened. "Spyro?"

It was Dark Spyro. He snarled at Cynder. "You see, I couldn't resist making him more useful than a corpse." Malefor laughed at Cynder's expression of horror. "So now he is my puppet. Do you like him?"

Cynder couldn't move. She was frozen. "Spyro? Are you still in there?"

Dark Spyro looked confused at the sound of her voice. "Cynder? Is that you?"

"Spyro, it's me." Cynder began to walk slowly towards him. "Please don't listen to Malefor. He is doing exactly what he did to me. Don't you remember?"

"Yes, but-"

"Don't listen to this weakling!" Malefor growled. "Do what I command you to do!"

Spyro's scales turned lighter more towards purple but was still black. "Yes Master."

"Now kill her!"

Dark Spyro lunged towards Hex and hit her. Hex didn't want to harm Spyro so only used several light melee attacks. Cynder turned her attention to Malefor.

"You did this for what exactly?" Cynder cut Malefor's scar open again. "Do you want me to come back to your side? Well that isn't going to happen again Malefor."

"It will, one way or another Cynder I will get you back on my side." Malefor used his Convexity breath to try to hit Cynder but she returned it with her Shadow Fire. "But it may not be any time soon as the Great Cleansing is coming."

"If you say so. Hex NOW!" Cynder flew out of the way when Hex threw a clump of Phantom Orbs that hit Malefor. He roared in pain when Cynder knocked Dark Spyro out and picked him up. Cynder and Hex ran out of the castle with Dark Spyro and into a portal that was waiting.

"NO!" Malefor ran out but was too late. The portal was gone and Cynder and Hex with it. "It's time...Kaos, I'm going to my old base in the volcano..."

"And what are you planning on doing?" Kaos asked.

"Bringing back the Destroyer." Malefor knocked Kaos aside and flew off towards a volcano in the distance that was where the Destroyer lay dormant for three years. It was time for a wake-up call.

Chapter 27

Dark to Light

Cynder and Hex came out of the portal next to the Core of Light. The Skylanders gathered around them as Cynder placed Dark Spyro by the Core. Hex ran to get the Destiny's Caller from Eon's old home.

"Come on Spyro..." Cynder looked worried. It was dangerous to bring someone back from the Darkness. But it was a risk that they would have to take.

Hex place the Destiny's Caller in a holder that was in the ground. The Core of Light began to burst out little balls of Light that went into Dark Spyro's body. His scales went back to their original purple colour and his eyes went a ruby red instead of the purple they were before.

Spyro groaned. He lifted his head up. "What are you all staring at?"

The Skylanders cheered, joyed to see their leader alive and well. Spyro smiled. He then saw Cynder. He got up and went over to her. She was looking spaced out. "Hey Spyro."

"Don't we need to talk about something?" Spyro smiled. Cynder and Spyro went into their tree house. They sat down on the blanket. "So Cynder, you probably worked out what I'm going to ask you." He reached for the box and took out the tiara. "Cynder, will you marry me?"

Cynder smiled. "Of course I will Spyro, because I love you."

"I love you too Cynder."

They went back outside to a commotion that was happening. A crystal had appeared and Malefor's eyes was inside it.

"Skylanders, I want to congratulate you on your victory by showing you a sight that few with see, the Destroyer!" In the distance, the ancient golem was climbing out of the volcano. "Once the Ring of Annihilation has finished the world will be destroyed, with you along with it. There is nothing you can do to stop it."

"Malefor, you tried this before and you failed." Spyro growled at the crystal.

"So you're back to normal then Spyro." Malefor's eyes narrowed. "That is unfortunate, you could have survived with me but you will suffer the same fate as the others." The crystal exploded into many shards.

"This again?" Cynder groaned. "I hated it the first time and I still hate it now."

"We need to plan!" Spyro turned around to address the Skylanders. "There isn't much time so I need you all to help us make the Destroyer doesn't make it to the volcano before me and Cynder can put a stop Malefor's madness. I will need the majority of you to go and delay the Destroyer. It has a crystal heart on the inside. I want Sunburn, Sonic Boom and Stealth Elf with me. The rest of you need to hurry before the Destroyer completes its course. Now go!"

The Skylanders rushed in order make sure that they could get there fast. Slam Bam went over to Spyro. "While I'm glad you're back, I still don't trust your little friend."

"She is more than just a friend to me." Spyro prepared to fly off. "She means the world to me."

Spyro flew off into the distance with his friends. "Ready or not Malefor, here I come..."

Chapter 28

The Dark crystals

Hex was in a plane that Boomer constructed for those that could fly. She didn't understand why she wasn't going with Spyro. She had left Malefor fatally wounded when fighting Malefor alone, so why was she going after the Destroyer?

As the Destroyer came into view, Hex saw several figures attacking the golem.

"It's dragons!" Gill Grunt yelled. Hex knew that they had some help. She jumped out the plane and ran to the Destroyer's foot. She saw that it was made of a hard, crusty form of lava.

"We need to destroy the crystals that are around the body." Hex threw a few Phantom Orbs at the foot making an opening. She and Trigger Happy ran into the Destroyer's body.

"Where do we go?" Trigger Happy shot down a few fiery creatures that was on the inside.

"According to Spyro, there is a crystal heart that needs to be destroyed." Hex remembered this from when Spyro was telling them all about the Destroyer long ago. "Let's go!"

Hex ran through the maze that led to the centre of the Destroyer. When she found it, she and Trigger Happy hit it with everything they could. Lava rose around as more minions tried to stop them. Trigger Happy pulled out him mini-gun and aimed it at the onslaught of enemies that was coming at them while Hex continued to destroy the heart. The heart suddenly exploded into a brilliant white light. Then a huge wave of lava came out of the light.

Hex pushed Trigger Happy towards the exit. They fell down the hill that resembled the leg. As the lava advanced towards them, Hex felt someone pick them up. Hex looked up to see a green dragon flying towards the exit.

They got out just as the lava spilled out of the hole in the leg. The dragon carried them to a cliff side where the other Skylanders were talking to the dragons.

"That's all we can do to slow it down." The green dragon sighed. "If only Spyro was here."

"He's at the volcano trying to stop Malefor." Hex looked a little confused.

"See Terrador!" A yellow dragon laughed. "I told you that he was still alive!"

Terrador smiled. "So he is Volteer, the purple dragon lives. But what of Cynder?"

"She is still alive as well."

"Then we were wrong, for the saviours of the world are still with us."

Chapter 28

The Belt of Fire

Spyro landed on the outskirts of Malefor's lair. Stealth Elf checked around them but they were alone.

"So what can we expect?" Sunburn looked at the huge wall of fire.

"We need to get everyone through the Belt of Fire." Spyro froze. He was having flashbacks of last time he was here. Ignitus dying, him becoming Dark Spyro and Cynder helping him regain control. He shook it off. "If we can do that, we can stand a chance against the creatures beyond."

"And what are those?" Sonic Boom was worried.

"Better to see them than describe them." Cynder knew what Spyro was experiencing.

Spyro approached the Belt of Fire. He looked at Cynder. "Let's not have a repeat of last time." He created a shield that pushed the fire away from them. They walked halfway before Spyro's shield began to flicker. He was almost through when it was gone. "Jump!" They all jumped forwards and made it. Spyro had a couple of burns on his scales but no one else was badly injured.

"Great, now what?" Stealth Elf saw a few fiery monsters rising up from the ground.

"Now we make our way to Malefor." Spyro charged at the enemies sending them flying. As they climbed up the volcano, the minions became harder making it hard for them to get to their goal. As they got to the door, a whole army appeared behind them.

"Can you guys hold them off?" Spyro looked at Sunburn.

"Spyro, it will be my pleasure." Sunburn smiled as he took to the skies. Spyro and Cynder walked up to the door.

"Are you ready?" Spyro looked at Cynder.

"I'm a little frightened, like last time." Cynder breathed slowly.

"Let's go and finish this, the way we started it. Together." Spyro pushed open the door.

"You're here, impressive." Malefor stood at the top of the room. "I hoped that you would die on the way up but alas, here you are."

"Shut up, you are nothing but a murder." Spyro growled. "You corrupted me and Cynder, but that ends, now."

"You really think so? Hm...You have no idea." Malefor glared at Spyro. "The future is written Spyro, your death is written in blood in your book that lies in the Chronicler's home. You are destined to die, here or later, the books don't lie. You will fall Spyro, right now!"

Chapter 29

The End of the World

Spyro was knocked away by Malefor. A long stream of Convexity fire hit him as Malefor struck Cynder and slammed her into a wall.

"I am the Master of the Darkness. You dare try to fight me? You are nothing but a joke before me."

Malefor was then hit in the side by Spyro. They used every attack they knew to try to take down Malefor. He returned then all with his Convexity attacks making them dance around them.

"You will kneel!" Malefor hit Spyro into the ground and Cynder into another wall. Spyro knew that to defeat Malefor, he would need to hit him with Dragon Beam. But Malefor didn't stay still.

Then Spyro saw something: a Dark crystal that controlled the Destroyer. "Cynder! That crystal!"

"You're too late." Malefor laughed as the Destroyer climbed back into the volcano. "Welcome to the End of the World and of you!"

Spyro felt the floor give way as the volcano started to split in two. Spyro leapt over to where Cynder was. He grabbed her as they started to fall towards the Core of the world.

Spyro and Cynder landed on the Core softly. Malefor hovered above them. "I cannot fail this time. I will destroy the world you so dearly love. All you have done, all you accomplished, is worth nothing!"

Malefor dived down at them. Spyro and Cynder shot up and met him. Spyro dodged left and Cynder went right. They got above Malefor and dropped. They fused with their Fury to make a ball that stunned Malefor when it landed on him.

"You will die Spyro, even if you do repair the world, then you will die at one point!"

"We all do Malefor, even immortals."

Spyro prepared to unleash a Dragon Beam. He saw Cynder do the same. This surprised him but he let out the Dragon Beam at Malefor. Cynder did the same and the two attacks fused together. The combined attacks hit Malefor and he screamed as he was ripped apart. He then thought of an idea and conjured a note. He then exploded into a pile of ash.

Spyro then prepared to repair the world. He looked at Cynder. "Go on, you know I will survive. Go and tell the others. I'll see you soon."

"No, I'm with you to the end!" Cynder went over to him. Spyro unleashed a huge wave of energy that encase the world.

"I love you Spyro, I will always love you."

Chapter 30

Dread

Sunburn sat with the others on a cliff side, waiting for any sign of Spyro and Cynder. They watched until the volcano had fully repaired and then made a portal back home.

No one else was back from the Destroyer so they all sat by the Core of Light, waiting for the other Skylanders. A portal soon appeared and Hex came through.

"Are they-" Hex started.

Sonic Boom stopped her. "We don't know."

The other Skylanders were soon back. Spyro nor Cynder had been seen so they all went to sleep.

Spyro and Cynder were actually were in a cave not far from the volcano.

"Have you got the note?" Cynder asked.

Spyro nodded. He got it out and read:

 _Dear my enemies, Spyro_ _and Cynder._

 _I am sorry for everything. I was corrupted by one the Dragon Elder that was teaching me at the time. He too was obsessed with the Darkness and gifted with an ability that made him never age. His name is Dread and he is a cruel dragon that will stop at nothing to get what he wants. If you get chance, go to the Dragon Realms and kill him so my soul can rest._

 _Your hated foe,_

 _Malefor_

Spyro sighed. That meant that they had to leave the Skylanders so they can kill someone they never met as a favour to adragon that has tried to kill them many times. "What do we do?"

"We should go back to the Ruins and let everyone know we are alive first." Cynder couldn't believe what Malefor was saying as well. "Also, we were going to arrange something, weren't we?"

Spyro smiled. He lay down onto the stone floor. He knew what it was, and he couldn't wait for it.

It was their wedding.

Chapter 31

Sudden encounters

Sunburn looked at the sky. It had been a week since the 'End of the World' and Spyro and Cynder still hadn't been seen. He sighed as he saw a pair birds flying towards the Ruins.

"What's that?" Sonic Boom looked at the two birds coming towards them.

"Just some birds." Sunburn began to walk away.

"It's too big to be a bird." Sonic Boom became excited. "It's them!"

Spyro and Cynder flying at the Ruins fast. The Skylanders cheered as they came in for a landing. Spyro laughed as he was pulled in by his friends.

"Where have you two been?" Hex asked.

"We had to stay in a cave for a while until we knew Malefor's followers weren't hunting us." Cynder smiled.

"So he's-" Sunburn said excitedly.

Spyro nodded. "Malefor will no longer be a threat."

The Skylanders cheered at this news. At last, they could rest knowing that their biggest enemy could no longer harm them.

"That's not all." Cynder looked at Spyro. "Go on."

Spyro looked embarrassed. "Well, um...when I was with Cynder in the cave, I proposed to her." Several Skylanders whistled. All their friends clapped. Spyro went a bit red. "Hey, it's not that bad."

Cynder laughed. She went off to the forest with Sonic Boom. Spyro meanwhile went to Eon's house. He went over to the portal.

"Hello Spyro." Eon's voice filled the room.

"Master Eon, is it possible to bring you back to life the way you planned for me to?"

"First things first, congratulations on yours and Cynder's engagement. Second, well done on finally defeating Malefor. And finally, yes, you can bring me back that way."

"So what do I need to do?"

"Well, first you need to convince the Skylanders about this plan. They will not like it. But if you succeed then all you need to do is place my body at the base of the Core of Light and then place the Destiny's Caller in the holder. It will do the rest."

"I can't help thinking I've seen the Destiny's Caller before I retrieved it from the place it was in."

"You should. It was the staff that Gaul used when you fought him. It was transported to those ruins after you killed him. But now, focus on either convincing the Skylanders or your engagement. Goodbye Spyro, I may see you soon."

Spyro left the building. He went over to Sunburn. "Sunburn? How would you feel if I said that we could bring Master Eon back to life but I would need his body?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind it if it worked." Sunburn looked a bit suspicious. "How would you do it?"

"The way that Cynder planned to bring me back to life when I died, only Malefor got there first."

"Okay, but you should inform the others first."

Spyro made his way to the Core of Light. "Hello, can everyone hear me?" Several Skylanders nodded. "All right, I think I know a way to bring Master Eon back to life." Several whispers could heard. "Yes I know it seems far-fetched but you all must remember when I died, Cynder told you all about how I could be brought back to life. Well this could work for Master Eon. So I need to make sure that everyone isn't against this as we do need his body."

After a few minutes of whispers, mumbles and talking under their breaths, the Skylanders agreed at it.

"All right, if we get ready by getting Master Eon's body in front of the Core of Light, then we can begin to revive him."

Chapter 32

Master Eon returns

Spyro got the Destiny's Caller and placed it the holder. Eon's body lay in front of him. "Please don't make this a waste of time."

Spyro activated the Destiny's Caller. The Core of Light started to send orbs of light into the corpse. The body rose above the ground and then it stood upright. Eon opened his eyes and smiled. "Hello my friends. It's good to see you all again."

The Skylanders rushed forwards and welcomed him back. Spyro stayed out of the way. Some of the Skylanders went over to him and apologised for doubting him, to which Spyro just said that it did seem unreal so he forgave them.

"All right then, settle down." Eon looked at Spyro. "First, I want to thank Spyro. Without him I wouldn't be here." All the Skylanders agreed. "But also, I want to thank everyone for letting him do this. But now then, you all must fill me in on has happened. I may have been able to see a lot of events but not all of them."

Spyro smiled and went to his tree house where he lay down. Eon would be busy and it was too late to do anything so he decided to sleep the rest of the evening so he would be ready to talk to Eon about Dread in the morning.

Cynder soon flew up to the balcony. "I saw what you did."

Spyro smiled. "Well I didn't need reviving so why not do something that everyone wanted."

"So you don't believe what Malefor said about you dying in the future?"

"Nope."

"Well look at this." Cynder took out a book that she had. It was the same colour as Spyro's scales but looked older than when he read his book in the Chronicler's home. Spyro realised it was Malefor's book. In it there was a picture at the back of the Ruins, with Spyro lying on the ground, bleeding with Malefor and Cynder fighting in the background.

"So? It says that I will bleed badly in the future? It doesn't mean I'm going to die."

"Look at the bottom." Some writing clearly said: THE DEATH OF SPYRO.

"Okay so I do die but why is Malefor there?" Spyro shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense. Also, the Chronicler isn't always right. In my book it said that I would die in the Ruins when I'm a lot older. And when it said about Malefor's return from the Well of Souls, it didn't say I would release him. So Ignitus can't be right."

"Spyro...I just want us to be happy, not for you to be angry at Ignitus." Cynder sighed.

"All I'm saying is that the books aren't always right." Spyro lay down again. "Why don't we just get some sleep?"

"Okay." Cynder lay down beside him. She was worried about Spyro, and the possibility of Malefor coming back to destroy their lives again.

Spyro woke in the same black void. "What now Ignitus?"

"Your death." Malefor lunged out of the shadows to attack him. Spyro screamed. He felt his side explode in pain.

"Spyro!" He was back in the tree house. Cynder was shaking him. "Are you okay?"

"I saw him, in my dream." Spyro was sweating. "He tried to kill me."

"It's just a dream." Cynder hugged him.

"I don't know." Spyro was looking at where Malefor had hit him. There was a large scar across his skin and a mark that was shaped as an M.

Chapter 33

A farewell for now

Over the next few days, Spyro looked for an opportunity to speak with Eon. When Eon wasn't preoccupied with other tasks, Spyro approached him. "Master Eon? Can I speak to you?"

"Of course Spyro." Eon led him to his home. "Now, what is it that you need?"

"Well, after I killed Malefor, Cynder found a note that he left behind." Spyro passed it to Eon.

Eon placed it down. "I know what this contains. Ignitus showed a copy of it to me. Malefor intended for it to fall into your hands so you could defeat this Dread and make sure that the one threat to his power would be exterminated."

"So was Malefor corrupted by Dread?"

"No, he was not. But Dread remains a threat either way so ask the question."

"So can me and Cynder go and stop Dread?"

"Of course. When do you plan on leaving?"

"Not long after the wedding."

"All right." Then Eon spotted something. "What's that on your side?"

Spyro looked at the M by his scar. "It's nothing."

"All right then. Go then Spyro."

Spyro made his way to the tree house where Cynder was sleeping. He lay down and prepared for the torture.

"Where are you Malefor?" Spyro called out to the void.

"Right here." Spyro dodged out the way of Malefor and returned it with a Fireball. As soon as the Fireball connected Spyro woke up.

"You didn't scream." Cynder smiled.

"I'm used to Malefor's patterns now." Spyro got up. "But I wouldn't want to ruin tomorrow."

Cynder smiled. Tomorrow was the wedding, which was guaranteed to be one the best days of her life.

Chapter 34

The best day of my life

Spyro woke up to see Cynder wasn't there. He worried until he remembered what today was. His sleep had been dream-free so no new scars.

Yesterday, Cynder had gone out to the Shattered Isles with Sonic Boom. They were very quiet about what they had got but Spyro didn't care. After all, today was the day that he and Cynder were going to be officially mates.

Sunburn climbed up the ladder to find Spyro getting the tiara out of the box. "So you're ready?"

Spyro nodded. He was extremely nervous. He went with Sunburn. He saw Eon standing close to the Core of Light and went over to him.

"Don't worry Spyro." Sunburn smiled. "As long as you don't faint or throw up, you'll be fine."

"Thanks for that." Spyro stood next to Eon and waited.

Then Cynder appeared. She was wearing a simple black cloak and bracers that didn't have spikes on them. She walked up to Spyro and smiled shyly.

Eon began to speak. "I've never been good at this so let's get on with it. Spyro, do you vow to protect Cynder to the best of your ability until death?"

"I do."

"And do you Cynder promise to love Spyro with all your heart until death?"

"I do."

Eon gave the two their crowns. They placed it on the others head, the silver tiara for Cynder and a golden crown for Spyro.

"And with that I happily pronounce you as mates. Spyro, you may kiss Cynder."

Spyro moved forwards and kissed her. The Skylanders cheered as Spyro and Cynder broke apart and ended the ceremony.

The rest of the evening was pretty much normal but there was a sense of happiness hovering around. Spyro spent the rest of the day with Cynder and their friends. When they were alone Cynder asked Spyro about what was going to happen.

"Well, Eon says that Dread needs to be taken care of as soon as possible so does agree us going to the Dragon Realms."

"So when are we going?"

"When do you want to go?"

"Tonight is probably best. If we wait it's going to be harder to go."

Spyro nodded. He yawned and got up. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you there."

As Spyro went to the tree house, he saw something. Two yellow dots in the distance. But they disappeared as soon as he looked at them for a while. Then the noise came. " _Spyro..._ " Spyro shook it off. He climbed up the ladder and went to sleep.

He was in the void again but there was no sign of Malefor. "Is it you Ignitus?"

"Yes young dragon." Ignitus appeared in front of him. "Malefor is getting crafty."

"So he isn't dead?" Spyro looked a bit frightened.

"In a way." Ignitus walked along the hard stone. "He is in a sort of spirit form and seeks to hit you where he can: your dreams. The reason he can do this is because of his state."

"Ignitus, is he going to return."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Cynder had a book that has recorded Malefor's life and on one of the pages there is a picture of me, bleeding to death, and Cynder and Malefor fighting in the background."

"That isn't in your book. Malefor must be trying to get to Cynder through the thing she fears most. But if this event comes to pass, then we can deal with it as we come to that."

Spyro woke up. Cynder was there. "It's almost dawn." Spyro nodded. He got up and stretched. He went out of the tree house and got ready.

"Let's go." Spyro flapped his wings and took to the skies. He and Cynder took one last look at the Ruins before flying away.

Never to return whole again.

Epilogue

A blue frost dragon sat in his castle laughing.

"So these are the ones that killed Malefor?"

"Sir, your partner is here." A minion bowed down low making the dragon smile.

"Good, I think that you have done enough for me."

"But-"

The dragon froze the minion and smashed him into tiny pieces. A large troll came into the room.

"Hello Dread."

Dread smiled. "Hello, Gnasty Gnorc."


	4. Return to the Dragon Realms

Chapter 35

An old ally

A pair of dragons were hovering above a wood searching for something. They spotted a small clearing that was full of dragonflies.

At last, after 6 months of travelling, Spyro and Cynder had found it. They landed in the clearing to many remarks.

"What are they doing here?"

"Aren't they dead?"

"What do they want?"

Spyro saw the dragonfly he was looking for. "There he is."

The dragonfly sat alone mumbling to himself. "I wonder what he's doing. Not here with me for one. He's probably with that dragon he likes."

"Hello Sparx." Spyro smiled.

"Great now I'm hearing him too." Sparx perked up. "Wait, is that you Spyro?"

Spyro nodded. "It's good to see you again."

Sparx fluttered his wings. "It's been 4 years and you are still hanging around with her."

Cynder sighed. "He hasn't changed. Sparx, I risked my life to stop Malefor and you still treat me like an outsider."

"Well, you did try and kill us." Sparx began to poke her. "And you tried to eat me, several times. So yeah, I still do treat you like that."

Cynder looked fed up. "Well, technically I'm sort of your sister so-"

"Wait, what!?" Sparx mined throwing up and looked at Spyro. "So you married her!? Oh the torture it's going to be."

"Sparx, that's enough." Spyro was getting annoyed. "Just because you don't trust Cynder doesn't mean that I don't love her any less. The reason we came to find you is because we need to find a dragon called Dread. Do you know him?"

"Well, he is attacking the Dragon Temple right now." Sparx pointed to a column of smoke that was rising in the distance.

Spyro shot up into the air. "Oh no. When did this start?"

"Last week. He had that large troll that froze the dragons a long time ago."

"Gnasty Gnorc? This just gets better..." Spyro shot towards the Temple that was being swarmed with enemies.

Chapter 36

Attack at the Temple

Spyro saw an open window and flew through it. Gnasty Gnorc was on the inside. "Burn it! Burn it all!"

"Hello Gnasty Gnorc." Spyro flew into him, knocking him away into some of his minions.

"Well well well, the purple dragon lives. I thought you died after I defeated you." Gnasty Gnorc snorted.

"First off, I defeated you and second, I have died." Spyro smiled. He blew out a few Fireballs at Gnasty Gnorc. "So what will it be? A new pair of underwear or a pain in the backside?"

"Neither as I will kill you." Gnasty Gnorc tried to hit Spyro but was then hit with a lightning bolt. "Who was that?"

"Me." Cynder hit him in the chest.

"Ah, another one of Spyro's friends that I get to squash." Gnasty Gnorc attempted to swing his hammer at Cynder but was rammed up the backside by Spyro. "You little-"

"Dragon?" Spyro blew out a long stream of fire. Gnasty Gnorc started to scream in rage.

"STOP IT!" Gnasty Gnorc used a staff he had on his back to spray ice all around the room. Cynder felt extremely cold. Due to her corruption, she had lost all body heat and therefore was weak to frost attacks. She needed to get away from him but didn't want to leave Spyro.

Gnasty Gnorc laughed as he continued to blast ice at the two dragons. Spyro used his Fire Breath to unleash a wave of energy that made Gnasty Gnorc drop the staff.

"Ready to be defeated again Gnasty?" Spyro ran at him and slid under his legs, breathing out fire and making Gnasty Gnorc jump into the air, howling in pain.

"Great, now I need to go and steal another pair of underpants!" Gnasty Gnorc jumped onto a passing airship. "I'll be back Spyro! Then I will defeat you for the...first time ever..."

"Sure, whatever." Spyro went over to Cynder. "Are you okay? I know you're weak to frost attacks."

Cynder nodded. "I think I better be more careful from now on."

"Yes, we don't want either of you to fall." A green dragon appeared in the doorway.

"Terrador, it's good to see you." Spyro smiled.

"It's good to see you both, alive and well." Terrador said proudly. "We had though you both dead."

"Well, we get that a lot, seeming as Spyro did die at one point." Cynder smiled slightly.

"And yet here you both are." Terrador lead them to the familiar room with the statue of Malefor. "So has he fallen?"

"Yes and no." Spyro looked into the yellow eyes. "He is dead but is in a sort of spirit form. Ignitus told me. And he also me that that book you found Cynder was written by Malefor himself so you don't need to worry about me dying sooner that I plan to."

Cynder smiled. "Well, we do need to confirm some things before believing them."

"So Ignitus is still alive." Terrador looked pleased. "This is better than I could have expected. So where is he?"

"He's the Chronicler." Spyro said simply.

"Then the future of dragons is in safe hands." Terrador smiled as he went into a room that contained the Pool of Visions.

Spyro looked into it. He saw several minions at the Core of the World sweeping up ashes. But it disappeared. Spyro then knew what it meant but saved it for later.

"So who's Dread?" Cynder asked.

Terrador stopped suddenly. "He was a frost dragon that was a pupil here. I trained alongside him but he wanted more. He was never satisfied with what he got so a few months later he turned to the Darkness. Now he wants revenge for being 'mistreated'. So we must act before he does. But let us get some rest before we go to war."

Chapter 37

Old friends and older enemies

Spyro and Cynder made their way to Spyro's old room to rest. But then Spyro spotted someone. "Oh no."

"So you're back." A pick dragon came over to them. "I heard you had. So who's this?"

"Ummm...Ember, this is my mate, Cynder." Spyro began to back away. "I didn't-"

"What!?" Ember began advancing towards him. "You go away for 4 years and you come back and tell me you love someone else!"

"You were never my girlfriend..." Spyro mumbled and looked at Cynder for help.

"But you still liked me, right?" Ember looked angry.

"Look, I'm really tired all right, so I'll talk to you in the morning..." Spyro looked for a way to get past Ember.

"No! I want this settled now!"

"No it ends now." A large frost dragon came from behind Cynder. "Ember, go. I want to talk with my old friend."

Ember ran off. Now a familiar face stood in front of Spyro. Spyro's eyes narrowed. "Hello Red."

"It's been a while." Red smiled at Spyro. "We thought you died."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Spyro spoke coolly. He didn't trust Red due to him being unpredictable. "You haven't changed."

"You have. You have a scar on your side." Red looked at the M. Or where the M would be as Spyro had that side turned away. "So who did that?"

"None of your business. Now if you excuse me, I want to rest." Spyro walked past him and went with Cynder.

"Who was that Red?" Cynder looked a little concerned.

"He was an old enemy of mine who has apparently turned good." Spyro shuddered. "I still don't trust him. He knew where my scar was even though I didn't show him it. He must have some sort of connection with Malefor."

"Let's not worry about him." Cynder smiled.

"Please don't start talking about Ember." Spyro groaned making Cynder laugh. They made their way to Spyro's old room and lay down on the bed.

"You are right to judge Red Spyro. He is an old enemy and if I've learned anything, don't trust anyone, especially someone who would stab you in the back."

" _You may be coming back to life Malefor, but I won't rest until you are finished for good._ "

Chapter 38

The castle

Cynder woke up suddenly. She remembered something that could help them find Dread. She shook Spyro awake.

"Whuz going on?" Spyro rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Spyro, I think we've seen Dread's castle before." Cynder got off the bed and went to the door.

"Really? Where?" Spyro jumped off and walked with her.

"When we fought Malefor the first time, he came with a castle that attacked us with cannons that made me feel cold." Cynder walked towards the library. "So that might have been Dread."

"So you're going to see Terrador now right?" Spyro smiled. He would have done the same. Cynder nodded. "So where do you-"

"Spyro!" Volteer came over. "I heard you had returned. Hey Cyril, I found him and Cynder."

"It good to see you both." Cyril smiled.

"Well, we couldn't visit here without running into our old mentors." Spyro smiled. He had expected to see them at one point.

"So what have you been doing Spyro, apart from defeating Malefor?" Volteer always talked a lot but not as much as Sparx. "Have you told Cynder yet?"

"Told me what?" Cynder looked at Spyro suspiciously.

"Yes Volteer, I have told Cynder that I love her." Spyro sighed.

"Good on you!" Volteer smiled broadly. "A fine thing indeed. That is one of the hardest things to do in life but you did it. I must say I'm very proud for you both."

"We need to go and talk to Terrador." Cynder explained. "We have something important to tell him."

"Ah okay, well see you both later." Volteer walked away with Cyril.

"Well I must say I wasn't looking forward to that meeting." Spyro shook his head. "Apparently he knew I loved you since he saw us hanging out in the training room."

"Did you?"

"Well, not in the way we love each other now because we were a lot younger." Spyro smiled slightly. "Come on, we need to get to the library."

As they walked in, they found Terrador talking to Red. Spyro growled at him.

"Now Spyro, Red has turned to our side after helping you defeat the Sorcerer remember?" Terrador said sternly.

"I still don't trust him." Spyro snarled. "He knew where one my scars that I got from Malefor was even though I didn't show it him."

"We'll talk more later Red." Terrador didn't want a fight. Red nodded and walked out of the room. Spyro's eyes followed him all the way.

"Terrador, we need to talk to you about the whereabouts of Dread." Cynder looked at Spyro who was still looking to where Red had left.

"You can eavesdrop all you want Red, I can just use it to prove you can't be trusted." Spyro knew Red was behind the door. A loud thump was heard as Red walked away. "Sorry, go on."

"Very well." Terrador looked at Spyro, knowing about his feelings towards Red. "So what is it you want to tell me?"

"Well, when we first fought Malefor after his return, he came with a castle that seemed to bear many frost-like qualities." Cynder explained this carefully. "I saw heading to the Snowcapped Mountains, after we had that moment." Spyro blushed.

"Very well, I shall make preparations." Terrador went off to get ready. Spyro and Cynder was about to do the same when Spyro spotted Ember.

"See in our room." Cynder smiled as she went off. She heard raised voices as she got into the room and found something. Spyro came in fuming.

"Some dragons..." He then saw what Cynder had found. "Our dragon armour." He smiled. They put it on and went off to the Pool of Visions where Terrador was. "We're ready."

Chapter 39

Finally

Spyro flew through the air. He liked the feel of his old armour. He felt something awake inside of him. "Cynder, do you feel anything different about you after putting on the armour?"

"I feel like I've awoken the old elements inside me." Cynder smiled as she spat out a ball of Fear. Spyro used a blast of electricity to stop it.

"This is amazing!" Spyro swooped around laughing.

Meanwhile, Dread was sat in his fortress sharing a different feeling with someone in a reflection pool.

"I don't care how you do it Dread, just kill him." A shadowy figure was in the pool. "Blow up the entire fortress if you have to. I gave you the opportunity you wanted so do it!"

"Yes my Lord." Dread bowed down. The pool turned clear and then Dread turned to Gnasty Gnorc. "They're coming aren't they?" Gnasty Gnorc nodded. "Then prepare the defences."

Spyro and Cynder flew through a thick cloud. A noise was heard from a few feet away.

"DUCK!" Cynder dived down as Terrador yelled the word. The cloud disappeared and the castle was there in front of them. It was massive but they could see where Dread was.

"Come on Cynder!" Spyro flew right at the window where Dread was standing at. Dread smiled as he saw Spyro smashed through the glass and landed on the marble floor. "Dread. It's nice to finally meet the dragon that sent Gnasty to squash me."

"Pity, he isn't the villain I thought he was." Dread laughed. "Oh well, as they say, if you want a job done right, you've got to do it yourself."

"Or just admit that Gnasty is just a distraction so you get time to build up your army." Spyro smiled at Dread's surprised expression.

"Well, you are a clever one. It's no wonder that you put Malefor out of his misery."

"He's coming back, I know that. But you're not going to be there to see it."

"Nobody likes a smart-ass."

"I do, I married one." Cynder came through the hole in the window.

"So you must be the Terror of the Skies." Dread smiled. "So you're both here. Good, I get to kill you both." Dread lunged at them both. Spyro met him and started to push back.

"You ready to feel the burn?" Spyro allowed himself to become covered in fire as he turned into a Wheel of Fire. Dread was being burned as he tried to push back but was always hit with the fire. Cynder used this to climb up a wall, bounce back off it and use her claws to rake down Dread's back.

Dread screamed in pain. He swiped his tail at them but Spyro jumped onto it and sunk his teeth into it. Dread tried to shake him off but Spyro hung on until he could get off.

"ENOUGH!" Dread was panting. He signalled to someone in the corner. Gnasty Gnorc charged right at Spyro but he was tripped up by Cynder. Gnasty Gnorc lay knocked out at Dread's feet who had an expression that was of rage.

"Wow, you really do have some help Dread." Spyro was laughing so hard he was crying.

"Help?" Dread spoke softly. "He wasn't my help...he was a distraction. The only help I have is secrets. I know of yours Spyro. I know who your father is."

"I don't have a dad, not any more anyway." Spyro looked at Dread carefully.

Dread started to laugh. "Oh no, he is still alive. His name is familiar to you."

"So who is it?" Spyro was worried about the answer.

"MALEFOR!"

Chapter 40

Are you worthy?

"No, he isn't." Spyro was shocked. "He couldn't be..."

"Oh but he is." Dread continued to laugh. "And when the dawn arrives he will hunt you down and kill you, as he tried to before. Only this time he cannot fail as I become his most favoured servant as I resurrect him tomorrow. Now lie down and die!"

Dread blew out several ice shards and Spyro dodged them just in time. He turned to see Dread laughing at something.

"Spyro..." Cynder was still in the same spot she was when Dread blew out the shards. She had one sticking into her stomach. She pulled it out carefully but then collapsed.

"No...Cynder!" Spyro ran over to her and felt her heartbeat. It was well out of sync. He struggled to control his rage as he turned into Dark Spyro. Dread smiled as he grabbed Spyro and threw him into a machine.

"That is exactly what I wanted." Dread smiled as he absorbed the Darkness out of Spyro. "Bring me the ashes."

Spyro saw Cynder on the ground. He attempted to break the glass but couldn't. He felt the Darkness being sucked out of him. Then a minion carrying a small pot came into the room. The pot was emptied into a separate chamber on the other side of the room.

"Now we'll see what happens when the ashes of the Dark one mixes with the rage of the legendary dragon." Dread smiled as he sent the Darkness into the other chamber. Spyro was now back to normal but wanted to get to Cynder. He tried to smash the glass using his elements but none of them worked.

The ashes rose as laughter started to fill the room. The ashes formed the shape of a fully grown dragon. Spyro tried the one attack he hadn't used: Dragon Beam. The glass finally shattered as the Darkness disappeared from the other chamber.

Spyro grabbed Cynder and flew out the window. Spyro then heard the voice. " _SPYRO..!_ "

Spyro blacked out and fell out of the sky.

Chapter 41

Spyro's hunch

Spyro found himself in his bed at the Dragon Temple. He wasn't in the black void as he expected to be. He looked around for Cynder but she wasn't there.

He got up and walked towards the library. He found Terrador there speaking with a light blue dragon. He walked past them and continued to search for Cynder.

"What are you looking for?" The light blue dragon's voice was familiar.

"Cynder." Spyro didn't turn around. "Do you know where she is?"

"I know many things young dragon." The dragon smiled.

Spyro stopped. He turned around slowly. "Ignitus?"

Ignitus was there. "I said we will meet again soon. I am never wrong."

"What are you doing here?" Spyro had never seen Ignitus recently apart from his dreams.

"Dread approaches, and I want to help my old friends." Ignitus smiled at Terrador. "Cynder is around by the Pool of Visions."

Spyro nodded. He ran to that room to find Cynder there alive and well. "Cynder! You're all right!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cynder hugged him. "I was worried about you. Everyone said you blacked out after getting out of Dread's castle."

"I'm fine." Spyro smiled. Then his face dropped. "Oh no."

"What?" Cynder became concerned. Spyro wasn't like that to go from happy to frightened in that sort of timing.

"I saw him. He's back." Spyro's eyes showed his fear. Red came down the hall to them.

"What's the matter Spyro?" Red laughed. "Are you afraid? Indeed the Dark Master has returned. And soon all those who oppose him will die."

"Shut up Red." Cynder growled. "You've done nothing but insult Spyro since he's got here. I'm fed up of it." She was hit by him as he continued down the hall.

Spyro ran at him and tackled him to the ground. "I knew not to trust you. Once a villain, always a villain right Red?"

"You've read me like a book Spyro." Red blew a stream of frost at Spyro. Spyro jumped of him and they began to circle each other.

Spyro snarled at Red and ran at him. Red dodged him and used his staff to whack Spyro. He then was hit with some lightening that came from Cynder.

"Come on then Red." Spyro hit Red in the face causing him to back into Cynder who bit into his wing. Red yelped in pain as he swung his tail and knocked Cynder away. Spyro used this in grab Red's staff and smash it.

"You rat!" Red prepared to fly off. "Next time I see you Spyro, I'll be at my master's side and you will perish at his hand. Mark my words Spyro." He went out of the window and into the distance.

Spyro smiled as Ignitus and Terrador came down the hallway. "What happened?" Terrador looked at the destruction.

"Red wasn't what he seemed." Spyro grinned. "I love it when I'm right."

Cynder went over to them. "He was a follower of Malefor Terrador."

Terrador looked grim. "I should have listened to you Spyro. You have fought him and the clues you gave me, I should have known."

"Well, we make mistakes." Ignitus smiled. "At least someone found out before we were too late in stopping him."

"Speaking of finding stuff out," Spyro looked at Ignitus. "Ignitus, is Malefor my father?"

Ignitus looked at Terrador. Terrador nodded. "Yes Spyro, he is your father."

Chapter 42

Malefor's first strike

Spyro still couldn't believe it. "Why me? Why do I have to have a dad that is evil?"

"Think of it being a bond that you can use to your advantage." Ignitus tried to make Spyro feel a little better.

"How is it an advantage?" Cynder asked. "Malefor is as evil as they come. It can't be an advantage."

"It can be if you use it in the right way." Ignitus smiled. "Dread did and he won the first battle. Now we must prepare for another."

"So we had better get ready." Spyro went to his room with Cynder. They put back on their damaged armour, probably from the fall, and went to find Dread's castle hovering above the Temple. "Are you with me?"

"Always."

They both flew up towards the castle to an air battle between the dragons and the minions of the Darkness. Spyro found the window and flew through it with Cynder.

"Don't you ever use doors?" Dread stepped out of the shadows.

"Not if you're behind them." Spyro immediately went for Dread but was hit by a Fireball.

"Come on Dread, it's rude to not introduce our guests to everyone." A voice from the shadows rang out through the room.

"Oh yes." Dread smiled. "So here we have an old friend of yours, Gnasty Gnorc." Gnasty Gnorc grinned at Spyro. "And we also have his ally, Red." Red began to sharpen his claws. "But now the guest of honour, the Dark Master, Malefor!"

Spyro growled at Malefor. "Why the hostility? We are all friends here. After all, we can relate to each other through one thing: you, Spyro the Dragon. If Kaos and Ripto could have made it then we would have the complete set."

"So we met up and thought, if we cannot defeat you alone, then imagine what we could accomplish together." Dread prepared to strike. "We could get rid of you once and for all."

The others got ready. Spyro's eyes remained fixed on Malefor. Cynder was whipping around, looking at the others. Then Malefor made a move.

Spyro dodged to the side and blasted a volt of electricity at Red. Spyro immediately used his Earth element to turn into a ball and roll into Malefor. Cynder blasted Fear blasts at them all and they all connected. Gnasty Gnorc was stopped which allowed Cynder to use her Shadow Dash to slip past him and knocked him out.

Dread hit Spyro and this allowed Malefor to slash at him. Spyro felt his skin split open and blood rush out. Cynder breathed out a gust of wind that knocked back Malefor and Dread allowing Spyro recover. Red came round from the side and hit them with a burst of frost. Cynder felt cold as she returned it with lightening.

Spyro ran to the back of Red and sunk his claws into his back. Red swept around attempting to get him off but Spyro stayed on. Dread went to hit Spyro but that was when Spyro leapt off and Dread knocked Red down.

Malefor smiled. "You're using our weaknesses against us. You are still as good as you were when I first fought you. My death didn't make you slack off."

"And you're still as clever as you were." Spyro snarled. "You lured me here in order to collect the Darkness from me and return. But seeming as you sucked all of it out of me, you won't be able to return next time."

"There won't be a next time." Malefor came from one side and Dread from the other. Spyro let out his energy into an attack that he hadn't used since the volcano. He let out a Convexity Fury wave.

The castle started to explode. Cynder saw Spyro fall to the ground. She grabbed him and went out of the window as a burst of fire came out of it. The castle collapsed in on itself and whoever was in it was no more.

Cynder landed on the roof of the Dragon Temple and she blacked out. She fell down with Spyro and off the roof, towards the ground. And the explosion carried them away from the Temple.

Chapter 43

Homecoming

Spyro woke up in the flowered garden. He groaned as he lifted his head up. Cynder was close by but was still knocked out.

"Cynder?" Spyro shook her gently. She opened her eyes slowly. "We did it. We're alive." Cynder smiled as she closed them again.

Spyro looked into the distance. The explosion must have hit them hard as the Dragon Temple was at least a mile away. He had done his best to contain the Fury in the walls of the castle but it seemed that it easily blew off the roof of the Temple.

Spyro then saw the volcano. He knew that the Skylands lay behind it. He wanted to say goodbye to everyone at his old home, but he knew his new family was waiting for him back at the Ruins. It had been nearly a year so he decided they would return there, after resting.

Spyro lay down and slept. He dreamed of soaring through the air with Cynder. The sky was blue and the sun was beating down on them. For the first time in ages, Spyro felt like he had found peace.

In the morning, he got up to find Cynder already awake. "You did some damage to the Temple."

Spyro laughed. "Yeah, I hope that Terrador doesn't find me."

"But we are going back, right?" Cynder looked a bit suspicious.

"You know, I was thinking it is time to return to the Ruins." Spyro smiled. Cynder's face turned into one of joy.

"Well, let's go." Cynder flapped her wings and took off. Spyro flew off with her. They flew over the Valley of Alavar and looked back at the Temple.

"We can come back." Spyro sighed as he looked at his past. Then he went off and left it behind.

Chapter 44

Back to the Skylanders

Sunburn looked to the sky with Sonic Boom. It had been a year since Spyro and Cynder had left. News of the battle at the Dragon Temple had got to them quickly and the news that two enemies of Spyro had been killed. Although there was no sign of the bodies of Spyro and Cynder.

Sunburn went to his tree house. He fell asleep and felt something was going to happen tomorrow.

A commotion was happening outside. Sunburn woke up and went to the balcony to see Spyro and Cynder beginning welcomed back.

"So you've returned." Sunburn smiled.

Spyro smiled back. "You didn't really believe that we died back at the Dragon Temple. It takes more than a little fire to kill us."

"So what happened?" Sonic Boom appeared behind Sunburn.

Spyro's face dropped. He had spotted something. A message was on the side of the tree. "Oh no..."

It said: "You didn't think a little fire would kill me, did you Spyro? M."

Chapter 45

After Trap Team

Spyro and Cynder went on to help the Skylanders in their battles against Kaos throughout the next few years. It never got as intense as Malefor though and it was mainly a simple battle with stupid amounts of defence. But Spyro knew one day Malefor would come out of the shadows.

The signs were everywhere. Strange things were happening in the Underworld. Reports of a blue dragon that closely resembled Dread flying around before vanishing. All of the activities pointed at Malefor. There was even rumour that Kaos got a visit from a large purple dragon.

All of this was building up to the return of the Dragon King.

And return he did.

Epilogue

Spyro was in Flynn's balloon. He was glad to have helped the Trap Team stop Kaos and remove him as a threat. Now he could get back to hunting Malefor again. But for now he would rest.

"Ummm...Spyro?" Flynn was staring at the Ruins.

Spyro saw it. The Ruins were burning with a message for him written in charred earth. "YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN. M."


	5. Reborn

Chapter 46

Burnt to ashes

Spyro walked over the charred grass that crumbled under his feet. He looked at the Core of Light which seemed to be the only thing left untouched.

"Wowsers, who could have done this?" Flynn picked up a piece of debris.

"You wouldn't know him." Spyro spoke softly. Due to Dread sucking the Darkness out to revive Malefor, he couldn't turn into the full version of Dark Spyro but for that he needed to be out of control. His scales flash to black but remained purple.

"That's a lot of airships coming in!" Flynn was pointing to the sky. "What shall we do?"

"Get back to the academy Flynn." Spyro snarled as he looked at the airships. "I'll be there soon."

"All right Spyro, but make sure you give them the boom to the boom!" Flynn got into his balloon and flew off into the distance.

The airships came in overhead and started to bomb what remained of the Ruins. Spyro leapt up and clawed the underside of one of the ships making it spin into another one.

"Come on then!" Spyro roared at the ships. They started to land and deploy troops. Spyro immediately started to slice at the minions. It was mainly Greebles with the odd Choppy so it wasn't too hard to defeat them. Spyro attacked relentlessly until one stood alone.

Spyro slammed that one Greeble into the hull of a ship. "Where is everyone you pile of dragon dung!? Where are they!?"

"I don't know but-" The Greeble screamed as Spyro dug his claws into his shoulder. "I really don't know! We are never told because of you! Malefor fears that if you find him you will go out of control! He has all of Skylands looking for you and the other Skylanders, or those who escaped."

"Malefor's right not to trust you with the location." Spyro's eyes flashed with rage. "How has he got all of Skylands after us?"

"He has corrupted all those who rule the different kingdoms." The Greeble started to cry. "Please, that is all I know!"

"Well then you are free to go." Spyro released him. "Tell Malefor that he is right to fear me."

"Of course kind sir."

"You might want to start going in the opposite direction to hide because he doesn't take kindly to failure."

"Ummm..."

"He likes torture more than anyone."

The Greeble screamed as he started up the engine of a ship and took off. Spyro smiled as he saw the ship go North-West. He would go towards...the academy.

Spyro started to worry. He went into his old tree house which was burnt beyond belief. He went inside and found the two crowns that he and Cynder had given each other on that day where they had become mates. Spyro began to shake with rage.

"I'm going to find you Malefor, and when I do, I'm going kill you and leave nothing behind to revive."

Chapter 47

Nowhere to hide

Spyro soared above the Shattered Isles in search of anyone he could trust. Malefor must have looked around here already but there were a few Skylanders that would be able to avoid his gaze.

Spyro heard a few airships and dived down toward the ground into a back alley. He watched as the airships went by. He then felt something cover his mouth.

He struggled but then saw who it was. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I never gave up hope that Malefor hasn't caught you." Stealth Elf put away her blade. "After all, you must be the one Malefor really wants. There are posters for your arrest everywhere."

"A Greeble told me that Malefor wants me because he thinks that I will rip him apart if I find him." Spyro smiled. "He is right. I won't let this go without inflicting a lot of pain on him first."

"What's going on at the academy?" Stealth Elf looked up at some more airships going overhead. "There are a lot of airships going in that direction."

"Shall we find out?" Stealth Elf got on Spyro's back and they flew off in pursuit of the ships.

When they got there, they found the academy was in flames. The workers inside it was being carted away in the airships. Spyro immediately flew alongside the ships and Stealth Elf cut the engines and opened the doors. Only one airship managed to take off and Spyro shot towards it.

Stealth Elf jumped onto the ship and opened the door. The prisoners inside couldn't get down so Spyro dragged his claws across the engines. The ship started to go down and as soon as it was low enough the people inside jumped out.

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" Malefor's voice came from the cockpit. "What is going on? Hello?"

Spyro picked up a radio that was in the cockpit. "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"Spyro? I will find you."

"You are right to fear me Malefor, because when I find you, I'm going to rip your head off." Spyro threw the radio down onto the ground. "Get these people to safety Stealth Elf. I'm going to find Malefor."

"All right." Stealth Elf watched as Spyro flew off towards the Cloudbreak Islands.

Spyro knew that something had to be there. It is the last place that the Skylanders were connected to that Malefor could go to. After a while, Spyro began to wonder where Cynder was. He knew that Malefor didn't have her, Cynder was too good at hiding for that. After all, it took Spyro 2 months to find her when he wanted her to join the Skylanders.

As Spyro neared Woodburrow, he saw it was smoking. He shot towards it and found him.

Malefor was shouting orders at his troops. "MALEFOR!" Spyro roared as he slammed into Malefor making him fly into Tuk's Emporium. Malefor pulled himself out of the rubble and smiled at Spyro.

"I wondered how long it would take you to find me." Malefor grinned.

"I have a promise to keep." Spyro growled. "Shall we see if you're a robot or the real thing?"

"I can ensure I'm the real me." Malefor showed Spyro the burns from Dread's fortress. "Only you could contain that explosion enough to destroy the fortress and kill Dread and Gnasty Gnorc without much damage spreading itself to the outside world."

"So where's Red?"

"He's alive." Malefor prepared to strike. "This is our last meeting Spyro, one of us is going down in flames, and none of your friends can save you."

"After you." Spyro leapt at Malefor and they engaged in battle.

The Battle for Woodburrow had begun.

Chapter 48

The Deadly Spike

Stealth Elf led the workers to a remote island that was inhabited by sheep. "We should be safe here." She went to scout the area when a shadowy figure who place its tail at Stealth Elf throat. The tail had a spike on it.

"Stealth Elf?" The tail was removed.

"Fancy meeting you here." Stealth Elf got back up. "I'm guess you are here looking for Spyro?"

"Yes." The dragoness moved into the open. "Do you know where he is?"

Spyro was panting. He was getting tired due to Malefor's painful attacks.

"What's the matter Spyro?" Malefor laughed as he blew out a long stream of Dark Fire. "Are you weakening? Good, I want you know that even at your best I can still beat you."

Spyro smiled slightly. He wanted Malefor to think this as he had a plan. If he let Malefor capture him then he would be taken to the place where all the other Skylanders were and therefore could rescue them.

"Come on then Malefor." Spyro charged at Malefor. He was thrown into the Great Hollow and pretended to be knocked out. Malefor laughed at Spyro's limp form.

"Get him out of here." Spyro felt himself being lifted up when he was suddenly dropped as the minions carrying him were killed as a flash from a spike cut through them.

Malefor was hit by a volt of lightening. He was going to strike at the source when he felt a blade cut across his leg. He fell down and looked up to see Stealth Elf pulling Spyro through a portal and Cynder stood defending.

"Well, you saved me the trouble of coming to find you." Malefor smiled.

"You aren't taking anyone else today Malefor." Cynder growled as she jumped into the portal behind Stealth Elf. Malefor went to go in as well but it disappeared before he got near.

"Find them!" He prepared to fly off. "Bring them to me alive or suffer the consequences!" Malefor went into the distance to where Kaos' fortress lay.

Chapter 49

Back together

Spyro got up as he was placed on the ground. "I didn't need saving. I had a plan."

"Maybe you should have told us beforehand." Stealth Elf sighed.

"Us?" Spyro looked at the portal where Cynder was coming through. "Cynder?"

"It's good to see you again." Cynder smiled. "What were you on about that you had a plan?"

"Malefor would have taken me straight to the other Skylanders." Spyro sighed. "I could have got everyone back. So I guess I have to wait."

"Spyro, you wouldn't have been able to get out." Stealth Elf went over to the corner to meditate.

"Stealth Elf's right." Cynder sat down beside him. "Even if you did get everyone out of their cells you will get caught by Malefor and whoever is working with him."

Spyro sighed. He knew that Cynder was right but he wanted to get everyone back. "So do we know if anyone else isn't captured and we know where they are?"

"Sunburn is apparently in the Leviathan Lagoon." Stealth Elf came over. "I'll go. I need the fresh air."

A portal appeared and Stealth Elf went through. She landed and immediately jumped out of the way of a ball of fire that came past her.

"What the-" A Troll saw Stealth Elf but was rewarded with a blade in his chest. Sunburn was there and using his teleport ability to get next to Stealth Elf.

"Nice to see a friendly face at last." Sunburn smiled. "What took so long?"

"Spyro tried to kill Malefor on his own." Stealth Elf stuck her blade into a Troll's stomach. "He and Cynder are at an island. A portal will be here soon."

Sunburn nodded. Together they beat back Trolls and Choppies until a portal materialised. Sunburn ran through it followed closely by Stealth Elf.

Sunburn fell on the ground. He looked up to see Spyro talking to Sonic Boom. "So what's cooking? I'm starving?"

"Sunburn!" Sonic Boom ran over to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm okay." Sunburn looked over at Spyro, glad to see his friend was all right. Spyro nodded at him.

"Where did you find them?" Stealth Elf saw that Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt and Dino-Rang was there as well.

"They were in the clearing in the forest. You know the one in the Ruins?" Spyro lay down again.

Cynder came over to him. "We should have enough people now. What do you want to do?"

Spyro smiled slightly. "If we get into the fortress we can get the other Skylanders out."

"And how are we going to do that?"

Spyro looked at Cynder and raised his eyebrows. "The way I planned originally."

Cynder eyes widened. "No, I don't want to know what Malefor will do to you."

"Don't worry." Spyro smiled as the other Skylanders came over. "Now here's the plan..."

Chapter 50

Kaos' castle

Spyro wandered into the Shattered Isles calmly. The inhabitants started to look worried.

"Isn't that one of the Skylanders?"

"That's their leader!"

"What is going on?"

Spyro continued walking despite the comments. The castle lay up ahead and there he was. Malefor was standing at the gate of the palace smiling.

"So you've finally decided to come to me." Malefor prepared to fight.

"I came to negotiate." Spyro sat down in front of Malefor. "If you let everyone else go, you can have me."

Malefor raised his eyebrows. "Interesting. But no." He went to strike at Spyro. He hit Spyro making him 'collapse'. Malefor picked him up. "This was too easy. You came to me and thought you could talk some sense into me?"

Spyro opened his eyes slightly. He saw that they were flying towards Kaos' castle with someone waiting there for them.

"You have him." The dragon walked beside Malefor who had given Spyro to two guards that were there.

"Of course." Malefor looked at the dragon. "It's strange, he would usually put up more of a fight. He did with you at least Red."

Red nodded. "But we can torture him later. Right now I need to go and talk to Kaos. He still owes me for breaking him out of that trap." Red and Malefor went off with Spyro staring at them.

"How fast can you can you run?" Spyro asked the guards.

"Depends." A guard sighed. "If I'm tired then I won't run fast, like today."

"Well then." Spyro blew out a long stream of fire at one of the guards. Spyro then ran down the hall towards the cells.

A portal was already there with Sunburn and Stealth Elf waiting. "What took you so long?"

"The guards wanted seconds." Spyro looked at the cells. "So where are they?"

"Down there." Stealth Elf pointed to a door at the end of the hall. "It seems to have a lock that I can't open, which is unusual as I can pick any lock."

"I think I know what it is." Spyro looked at the lock. "It's a blood seal. It requires the blood of the maker of the lock, or Malefor's blood."

"So we're screwed." Sunburn groaned.

Spyro smiled. "He didn't count on me getting in here." He used his claw to open a small scar he had. He held the blood up to the lock and it opened. "I share the same DNA as Malefor. So it opens to me."

Sunburn opened the door and the Skylanders were all there. Spyro worked on a portal and it opened. The Skylanders started to go through.

"STOP THEM!" Malefor was standing at the other end of the hall. Minions of the Darkness started to run towards them.

"Go, I'll come back." Spyro charged at the minions. The others went through.

The last thing Sunburn saw was Malefor choking Spyro.

Chapter 51

Taking back the Ruins

Sunburn landed on the ground. The Skylanders were celebrating with the others. Cynder was looking at the portal, which was closing. As soon as it closed, she looked down.

Sunburn went over to her. "He charged at Malefor to let us all escape."

"I told him." Cynder started to cry. "Malefor is going to do whatever he can to get information out of him."

"We know Malefor won't do that." Sunburn was feeling at a loss. "He wouldn't want to have us all after him."

Cynder shook her head. "Well, I know how to get Malefor out in the open." Sunburn looked interested. "We take back the Ruins."

Sonic Boom came over to them. "That's a great idea but why do we need to draw Malefor out and where is Spyro?"

Cynder looked down. "Malefor's got him. That's why we need to draw him out. If we can get Spyro back then we can get some sort of direction." Sonic Boom nodded. Sunburn explained what they were going to do. The Skylanders started to run towards the Ruins.

The journey wasn't long but as soon as they got near they were attacked by Malefor's forces. The army consisted of Greebles and Choppies. But Cynder saw that there was extra forces in the remains of the forest. She used her Shadow Dash to destroy the minions and allowed the Ruins to become free from Malefor's grasp. Although a few Fireballs came from the trees and helped out.

The Skylanders cheered and Cynder smiled. The grass was already starting to go green again and the trees were blooming.

"Malefor should be here soon." Cynder whispered.

"I would be surprised if he wasn't." Spyro appeared from behind Cynder.

"Spyro!?" Cynder backed away in surprise. "How did you-?"

"I'll explain in a bit." Spyro smiled. "Well done. I thought this would have a slow process. But hey, you're full of surprises."

Cynder looked embarrassed. She looked at the other Skylanders whom were beginning to check the tree houses so they could sleep.

Spyro walked out and the Skylanders were amazed to see their leader alive and well. Cynder noticed the marks on Spyro's scales and on one of his legs a large bit of it had no scales exposing the soft flesh.

Spyro went to Sonic Boom's old tree house with her, Sunburn and Cynder. They all asked Spyro how he had got out.

After Spyro had been captured, he was taken to the Underworld where Malefor had tortured him. Luckily, Spyro had broken out of the torture room quickly and had ran from Malefor by flying through a window. He had then made his way up to surface while hearing Malefor's threats to kill him and the other Skylanders, by any means necessary.

"We can prepare for him." Sunburn looked a little worried.

"Let everyone sleep first." Spyro yawned. "You all deserve it and I need it as well." He lay down and fell asleep.

He was in a throne glaring at Red and Kaos. "He escaped and he knows where this place is. I want him here! If not then you will die, both of you!"

"Of course." Red bowed his head. "I will go to the Ruins at once and hunt them down."

"Do what you want." Spyro growled. "He now knows you're coming. Spyro must not be allowed to live. He is a threat to us all and the longer he breaths, the more likely he is to stop us."

Spyro got of his throne. He made his way to a room to where a mirror lay. Spyro looked into the cold yellow eyes that stared back at him.

"I know you're watching Spyro, and I want you to know that I'm not going to hold back this time." The eyes flashed with anger and Malefor smashed the mirror.

Spyro woke up screaming. "Spyro! What's wrong?" Cynder stopped him.

"Red's coming." Spyro couldn't stop shaking. "I saw it. I was Malefor. He-"

"It's all right." Cynder looked at Sonic Boom and Sunburn who looked shaken about it. "What do you mean you were Malefor?"

"I was looking through his eyes and he knew about it." Spyro was a bit calmer. "He was talking to Red and Kaos about my escape. Then he looked into a mirror and I saw that I was him. Red is coming for me so he can get rewarded."

"We can get ready" Sunburn said calmly. "After all, you beat him on your own."

"He was underestimating me." Spyro mumbled.

"Indeed I had." Red ripped the tree house apart as he reached for Spyro.

Chapter 52

Red strikes

Spyro rammed into Red's stomach and sent him sprawling to the ground. "How long has it been Red since we fought? A few years at least. Tell me, how did you and Malefor survive that explosion? It killed Dread and Gnasty Gnorc."

"I didn't come out of it unscathed." Red showed Spyro one his legs. It was metallic. "We survived it through our own strength."

"Or did you cheat and used a secret passage?" Spyro smiled at Red's shocked expression.

"How did you-?"

"No one can survive an explosion like that without help." Spyro then leapt forward and ripped of the armour that was on the leg. "Good acting though."

Red shot out several ice shards and Spyro dodged them easily. Cynder then jumped from the tree house onto Red's back and clawed it. Red screamed in pain as he tried to throw Cynder off.

"Get off me!" Red grabbed her and threw her into a tree. He looked around for Spyro. "Where has he gone?"

Cynder laughed. "Look up." Red looked up to see Spyro plummeting towards the ground, and at him.

Spyro hit Red, knocking him back by the force. Red got up slowly feeling dazed. Meanwhile, Sunburn and Sonic Boom had woken up everyone else and the Skylanders stood against Red as one.

"You think that I came alone?" Red signalled behind him. A large amount of minions ran forwards and the Skylanders met them in combat.

Spyro went straight at Red and they fought in the air above everyone else. Spyro blew a few Fireballs at him making Red dodge out of the way of them. Red tried to return it with his ice breath but was hit by a blast of electricity from Spyro.

"Stop it!" Red growled as he shook off his injuries. "I know your secret Spyro. How Malefor is your father. How you dread the day you have to face him in the Dark Below, all alone. You hate the thought of this don't you? How about I also bring one of your worst fears come to life? Now where is Cynder?"

"If you're trying to scare me then don't use methods that Malefor has already used." Spyro sent out another load of Fireballs.

"Then I will rip out your heart and-"

"He did that one to." Spyro laughed as he spat more fireballs at Red. "Honestly Red, I would have thought you would be smarter than this. You fooled everyone back at the Dragon Temple into thinking you had changed and you survived an explosion that Dread and Gnasty Gnorc didn't."

"That's a shame seeming as the Dragon Temple should be destroyed by now." Red smiled. "I sent forces to flatten it after I had left."

"Come on Red, you should try a bit harder." A figure from behind Red stabbed him through the back. "After all, the party has just started." Red fell to the ground revealing Malefor.

"You!" Spyro snarled at Malefor.

"Hello Spyro."

Chapter 53

Back to the Outlands

Spyro charged at Malefor only to be knocked to the ground and held there. Cynder tried to hit Malefor but went straight into his Fire Breath.

"By escaping you put all your friends in danger." Malefor grasped Spyro tightly and shot up into the air with him. Cynder tried to follow but was swarmed by Malefor's army.

Spyro managed to wriggle free and rose to Malefor's height. "So this is how you want to go down. By my hand."

"No." Malefor snarled at Spyro. "I brought you here so everyone can witness your death. If they see you fall then no one will question my power again."

"I'm not going back to the void unless I need to." Spyro shot at Malefor. The battle had begun.

Malefor blew out a long breath of the Convexity element. Spyro went above it and returned it with a Wheel of Fire which scorched Malefor's back. Spyro continued the Wheel until Malefor turned around and then Spyro went for it.

Malefor screamed in pain. He dropped out of the air and Spyro dropped down after him. He fused with a Dragon Beam and hit Malefor.

Spyro was knock back by the force. But was met with a horrific sight. Malefor was standing and had an empty socket where his eye used to be.

"So you seem to have succeeded in removing one of my most recognisable features." Malefor was shaking with anger.

"How did you-" Spyro didn't understand how Malefor survived the Dragon Beam.

"All that matters is that you will die!" Malefor charged forwards with such ferocity that Spyro couldn't dodge out of the way in time.

Spyro felt his head and side become painful. But it wasn't as bad as most pain he had experienced. Until he saw his horn on the ground and the blood on the grass. Spyro's vision went black and he collapse.

Cynder ran over and felt his heart. It was still beating and Cynder breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on then Malefor." She picked up Spyro and carried him around to the Core of Light.

Malefor flew at them. He reached out and almost got Cynder's tail.

"NOW!" A portal appeared right in front of Malefor and he was transported to a part of the Outlands. He looked back to see the portal close.

"NO! I will kill you Spyro, no matter the cost."

Chapter 54

The way I remembered it

Spyro opened his eyes. He was in his tree house with the sound of the other Skylanders outside coming through the window. He was about to get up when his side burned. He looked at it to see the flesh had been seared but was no longer bleeding. His horn was almost repaired so he must have been out for a while. Even for a purple dragon it takes a while for a horn to regrow.

He got up slowly and made his way to the door when it opened. Cynder was there. "You're awake." She smiled.

"Of course, you didn't think I would die on everyone would you?" Spyro shook his head. "Malefor can't kill me that easily."

"Come on then." Cynder helped Spyro out to the Ruins which had changed a lot since the battle. The trees were almost back, the tree houses had been rebuilt and the grass was green again.

"Just as I remember it." Spyro sighed with happiness. "Cynder, how long was I unconscious?"

"A couple of weeks. That was a nasty beating you took and the tear wasn't repairing so I tried to fuse the skin together. It sort of worked."

"Thank you."

Cynder smiled. They climbed down the ladder and went to the Core of Light when the other Skylanders saw him. They went over and welcomed him back.

Spyro felt at home again. No burned wasteland that used to plague the Ruins and no sign of Malefor's presence. It was as if he was ready to settle down for once. But then he remembered something.

"Cynder, what happened to Malefor?"

Cynder's face dropped. "We sent him to the Outlands to get him away from here. But apparently Hex saw a large dragon go into the Underworld last night."

"I wasn't dreaming." Hex glared at Slam Bam who was talking behind her. He stopped as soon as she looked at him.

"It's all right Hex I believe you." Spyro groaned. He didn't want to fight any more. Even if Malefor was going to try to kill him then he didn't want to try to win or lose. "I'm just fed up of fighting him. He just doesn't stop trying to kill me. I know it sounds like I'm giving up but after Malefor I might have to leave the Skylanders."

"You don't have to." Cynder looked shocked.

"Malefor has been after me because I am the first person who actually fought against him. I am the only one who has succeeded in slowing him down. If he can find some way biting back, he will. So what if every one of my enemies follow him then attacks this place? It's me he wants, not anyone else."

The Skylanders were silent. They had not expected this. "Spyro..." Cynder broke the silence.

"I'm sorry but that could be what I decide I'm doing. I know that isn't what you wanted to hear but it will be safer for you all." Spyro got up slowly and walked to his tree house.

"He has a point." Sunburn looked worried. "I mean, what if that does happen? Spyro has tons of enemies that would take any opportunity to kill him."

Cynder shook her head. She went over to Spyro and helped him up into the tree house. "I'm sorry about that." Spyro winced as he climbed up. "I now know how you felt when you joined for the first time."

"I still don't understand why you made that decision." Cynder opened the door for him and they lay on the blanket.

"This." Spyro pointed to his burnt flesh. "I don't want this to happen to anyone else here, especially you. If it was because of me I could never forgive myself. You know that feeling don't you?"

Cynder nodded. "I just don't want to choose between you and the Skylanders."

"You don't. I'm going alone."

"But-"

"Cynder, your place is here. I don't want you go from here just because I'm leaving. You enjoy it here so you should stay."

"I don't to say goodbye."

"You won't have to. I will be coming back here every so often but I don't want you to go just because of me."

Cynder nodded. "So when are you going?"

"After we take down Malefor one more time." Spyro lay down. "But let's get some sleep. We don't want to be on our last bit of energy when we face him again."

Cynder went to sleep and soon Spyro went to sleep as well.

He was going to find Malefor tomorrow and finish this fight.

Epilogue

Spyro was in Cloudcracker prison talking to the Doom Raiders.

"So we have a deal." The Golden Queen asked.

"Yes, just capture the two dragons." Spyro looked into a Traptanium crystal and saw Malefor's eye.

Spyro woke and began to wake Cynder when he was frozen. He saw someone pick up Cynder. Then he was free of the paralysis and was grabbed by a slimy creature that Spyro recognised as Gulper.

They were carried down into the Underworld by the Doom Raiders. Spyro saw the castle he was kept when Malefor captured him.

The Castle of the Darkness.


	6. The Final Stand

Chapter 55

The Doom Raiders

Sunburn woke to the sound of a struggle. He woke up Sonic Boom and went to find the Doom Raiders carrying something into the Underworld. He jumped down and walked over to them.

"Nice night to put a few villains in Cloudcracker prison." Sunburn smiled at Wolfgang. "So who broke you out this time? Malefor maybe?"

The Doom Raiders looked at each other surprised. "Well well, we have a smart one." Wolfgang ran at Sunburn who used his Teleport to get behind Wolfgang and use his Flamethrower Breath to burn Wolfgang.

Then all the Skylanders appeared behind Sunburn. The Golden Queen smiled. "This just got interesting." The Doom Raiders ran at the Skylanders.

Stump Smash hit Dreamcatcher with his hammer and then ran away from Chef Pepper Jack's peppers. Ignitor ran through the flames and slashed at Chef Pepper Jack making the flames stop.

The Gulper and the Choppy Mage came out of the Underworld and joined the battle. The Gulper turned into his large form and tried squashing the Skylanders until he was hit with a Traptanium Arrow.

The Trap Team ran at the Doom Raiders and started to trap the villains already down. The Golden Queen formed a shield around herself and began to attack the Skylanders and the Trap Team.

Sunburn and Sonic Boom ran at Wolfgang and took him down. Dr. Krankcase grabbed Chop Chop and knocked him out but was hit by Wallop's hammer. The Choppy Mage got his staff and made a few Choppies but he was hit by Tuff Luck.

The Golden Queen shot some projectiles at Trigger Happy but lost her shield when Snap Shot sent three arrows into a weak spot. Wallop quickly followed up with a hammer and took down the Golden Queen.

"Was that it?" Sunburn was surprised at the Doom Raiders' attempt. "Was it that easy last time?"

"No, they hardly tried." Wallop looked worried. "It was almost like they were a distraction for something else."

"I know what." Hex came over. She had a large lump on her head. "They had Spyro and Cynder. They took them to the Underworld."

Chapter 56

In the cell

Spyro hit the door several times. "Open it!"

"Stop it or else!" A guard's eye appeared in the spyhole.

"Or else what?" Spyro growled at the eye. "Malefor told you not to harm me so what will you do?"

"I-I'll find a way." The eye disappeared.

"Was that fear I heard?" Spyro smashed the door again. "Come on then, bring it!"

"WHAT IS THAT RACKET?" A familiar voice yelled down the hall.

"It's the prisoner my master." The guard seemed to sound terrified. "He keeps hitting the door and yelling at me."

"Open it." The door opened and Spyro was kicked into a wall. He was getting up when he was shoved into another and held there. Spyro opened his eyes to look into that yellow eye that haunted him.

"So you finally listened." Spyro laughed a little. He was thrown into the hall where he tried to get up. But he was held at another wall.

"You are in no position to make jokes." Malefor slammed Spyro into another wall. "Or do you want me to tear your flesh off again."

"No thanks." Spyro was rewarded with Malefor's rage and was chucked down the hall. "Where's Cynder?"

Malefor snarled at Spyro. "You want her?" He opened a door and threw Spyro in. "It doesn't matter. You cannot stop the event coming." He slammed the door shut.

"Spyro?" Cynder went over to him. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, it will take more than that to break my spirit." Spyro groaned as he got up.

"I wonder what Malefor was meaning by the event?" Cynder looked worried. "Obviously nothing good."

Spyro nodded. "Let's just hope that the others can get us out of here before that happens."

Cynder lay down beside him. "So this is where Malefor brought you after you got everyone else out of Kaos' place. Strange, we haven't seen much of Kaos recently."

"That's because he was in a Trap." Spyro said simply. "Me and the Trap Team caught him. Didn't I tell you that?" Cynder shook her head. "Oh, that explains why everyone was surprised that Kaos wasn't in his castle."

The door opened and Malefor stood in the doorway. "I'm looking forward to this." He picked Spyro up and Cynder was carried by two Shadow Knights.

"So what are you going to enjoy?" Spyro was becoming concerned.

"To endure extreme pain." Malefor turned a corner. "I am going to tear you apart from the inside."

"Ummm...that doesn't answer the question." Spyro tried to bite Malefor's hand.

"To the torture chamber."

Spyro's vision went black.

Chapter 57

Into the depths

Sunburn walked down the steps to the Underworld. He saw a huge castle in the distance. "Is that where they are Hex?"

"Yes, just as I remember it." Hex was feeling sick. She didn't want to ever go to that castle again since she faced Malefor there but she now had to face her fear.

"All right, let's go." Sunburn had brought Sonic Boom, Hex, Stealth Elf, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy and Flashwing. Trigger Happy got on his back and Sunburn took off.

As they approached the castle, a large amount of airships started to attack. Sunburn looked at Trigger Happy who smiled and started to shoot the airships down. Sunburn had to dodge the lasers that came at them but they all got to the castle.

They all worked together to take down the remaining airships. They went up to the door only to hear laughter.

"I didn't expect you arrive so early. I still have a lot of work to do with my guests. So I'm going to give you two seconds to leave the way you came in or I'm going to get violent."

Sunburn stood there and waited. Malefor landed in front of them. "Sorry but we don't take kindly to kidnap."

"Kidnap?" Malefor laughed. "They came to me so you didn't have to kill me. Spyro believes that he alone can kill me. But by all means..." Malefor bent down ready to fight. "...try."

Sunburn spat out his Flamethrower Breath and Teleported away. Hex cast a few Phantom Orbs and made it rain skulls. Sonic Boom sent out shockwaves that made Malefor scream in pain. Stealth Elf cut his legs and that allowed Flashwing to pin him to the ground with crystals. Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy shot at Malefor's back and Sunburn finished it with a Wheel of Flame.

Malefor groaned in pain. Then he suddenly let out several balls of Fear and disappeared.

"He's gone." Hex threw a Phantom Orb at the door opening it. "Let's go."

The Skylanders ran through the door where they were met with an army of minions.

"This could take a while." Sunburn sighed as he leapt into battle.

Chapter 58

The Event

Spyro woke in a familiar chamber, but he couldn't place it anywhere. He saw an altar and Cynder chained up on it. "Cynder? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Spyro." Cynder was shaking in fright. "This is it. I can't fight it."

"What are you on about?"

"This is the place where the corruption takes place."

Spyro's eyes widened. He struggled against the chains that held him there. He used all his elements to try and destroy the chains. But it was no use.

Malefor walked in. "So let's get down to business." He pulled out a staff.

"The Destiny's Caller!" Spyro now knew where he had seen the staff before. "That's Gaul's staff. That's the staff that went missing when I killed him."

"Indeed." Malefor placed the Destiny's Caller in the altar. "By retrieving it from Delta you did me a great favour. If Kaos had taken it then it would have been harder for me to get it."

Spyro began to struggle more. He let out a long breath of Electricity and it weakened the chains. He began pulling on the chains until it finally broke, just as the corruption started.

Spyro leapt at the Destiny's Caller. As he reached for it Malefor hit him. "You cannot stop this. The process is almost finished. If you interrupt it then Cynder will die. You don't want that do you?"

Spyro went for Malefor's blind spot. He to the right and clawed through Malefor's leg. Malefor hit Spyro again and another figure clawed his back.

"If only it was that easy little one."

Spyro looked at the figure. "Cynder?"

Cynder was in her corrupted form. "She is dead. There is only the Terror of the Skies."

Chapter 59

The Terror of the Skies

Spyro was in disbelief. He had worked so hard to prevent it but it wasn't enough. Now Cynder was back in that monstrous form that had haunted his dreams since the day he had freed her.

"What's the matter Spyro?" Malefor laughed. "Are you afraid? Scared? You should have known that this would have happened even if you took Cynder back to the Dragon Realms. This is who she is Spyro. My servant and puppet."

Spyro couldn't move. "Spyro!" Sunburn ran through the door. Then he saw Cynder. "Oh no."

Malefor pointed at Spyro. "Kill him." Cynder grabbed Spyro and they went through the ceiling. "Let's dance Skylanders."

Cynder got to the top of the castle and threw Spyro to the ground. Spyro got up and they both began to circle each other.

"Please Cynder, I don't want to hurt you." Spyro dodged a burst of Shadow Fire. "I won't fight you."

"You will or you'll die." Cynder hit Spyro sending him backwards. "I am the greatest servant that has served the Dark Master and I will kill you."

Spyro frowned. " _Spyro, you can't hurt Cynder while she is corrupted by the Darkness. If you remember after freeing her the first time she wasn't harmed. Good luck young dragon, I'll be watching over you from here._ "

Spyro smiled. He did remember so he ran at Cynder and hit her with a Wheel of Fire followed by a Comet Dash. Cynder looked surprised and scared.

"Why are you hurting me?" Cynder tried to slash at the small dragon but Spyro was too fast for her. She was hit again with a bolt of Electricity.

"It's not Cynder I'm hurting." Spyro kept slashing at Cynder who was starting to become hurt. Suddenly, Malefor came from below and hit Spyro's back. Spyro groaned as he tried to get up.

"See how you do against the two of us." Malefor and Cynder came from two different sides.

"I'm having a case of Deja vu." Spyro let out a Dragon Beam at Malefor who dodged and Cynder grabbed Spyro and held him so Malefor could tear at him. Spyro had felt pain a lot but this was like nothing he had experienced. It wasn't physical or mental, it was love. He felt betrayed by everyone. It was horrible.

He was about to give up ad slip into the void when a sudden blast of erupted from Spyro that knocked Malefor and Cynder back. Spyro felt something awakening inside of him. He absorbed the energy inside of him and started to transform.

His scales turned blue, his horns and wings went yellow and his eyes became their original purple colour. He finished his transformation. "Now then, where was I?" He had turned into Legendary Spyro, his most powerful form.

Malefor couldn't hide his fear. "You are the Legendary purple dragon that is said to end me after all? The Hermit was right, you would turn into your true form at the Darkest Hour."

"Guess this is the end of you." Spyro charged at Malefor who just barely got out of the way in time. He then signalled to a minion who pulled a switch and opened a portal.

"I'll see you again in the Realm of the Darkness Spyro, it will be there where we fight to the death." Malefor and Cynder flew through. Spyro followed only to be hit back by Malefor. But Spyro saw where they were going.

The other Skylanders had made their way to the roof. Gill Grunt had the Destiny's Caller. "Quick, make a portal!" A huge earthquake had started to bring down the Underworld. Spyro waited with the others while Gill Grunt made a portal back to the Ruins. As soon as the portal was made the Skylanders ran through.

The Underworld collapsed and the residents were crushed along with the Pit.

Chapter 60

Concurrent Skies

Malefor landed on Cynder's old lair and went to a room near the back of the elevator. He pressed a secret panel and the wall slid open. It revealed a set of armour that was made of Dark Steel, a rare natural element that Malefor had searched for ages for this fight. "Spyro. Even if you win, I want you to know you were a brilliant foe and a good son. I look forward to seeing you in the afterlife."

He also picked up a crystal. He placed it around his neck. It was the Crystal of Starstrike.

Spyro woke up to a searing pain in his head. He opened his eyes to find himself in the Ruins with Sunburn standing over him.

"It's okay, he hasn't died." Sunburn smiled. "Are you all right Spyro?"

"He's at the Concurrent Skies." Spyro shot up. "I need to go now."

"Whoa, slow down." Sunburn stopped him. "First off you need some of us to go with you. Second, why are you blue?"

"I don't have time." Spyro sighed. "If you want to come then come but I need to visit the Core of Light first. If you want organise a team, at least one of each element. I need to go." Spyro made his way to the Core of Light. He bowed down to the Light. "Ignitus, I need your help. I don't know the coordinates for the Concurrent Skies and that is where Malefor is. Please answer my plea."

" _Spyro, if you go down this path then you may cause events that are beyond your control. Think about what you intend to do and then tell me you want this._ "

"I do!" Spyro was taken back by this response. "I love Cynder and I want her back here."

" _Very well, just don't do what you think will make everything better._ " A portal appeared. Spyro turned to see who was coming. The group consisted of Sunburn, Sonic Boom, Hex, Stealth Elf, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Flashwing and Pop Fizz.

Spyro looked at them all. "Are you all sure about this? We might not return from this."

"Spyro..." Sunburn looked at his friend. "We can either die fighting Malefor or we die when he can touch us but we can't touch him. We all want to help and that is what is going to happen, whether you like it or not."

Spyro smiled. "Well let's go." Spyro went through the portal.

The Concurrent Skies had changed. What once was an already large fortress had turned into a battle arena which had a huge portal gate at the top. Spyro looked around to see Cynder standing in the arena.

"Hello little one." Cynder smiled. "Have you come to die?"

"No." Spyro said simply. "Where's Malefor?"

"Right here." Malefor landed right in front of Spyro. "I knew you would come. You are very intelligent."

"I wondered if you managed to get into the Convexity yet." Spyro smiled. The other Skylanders formed a circle in the middle of the arena as minions started to flood out of the gates at the sides.

Malefor stopped them. "You made it this far, so I'm going to tell you about my plan since the very beginning. Let me take you back to seven years ago when I was trapped in the Core of the World..."

Chapter 61

Malefor's plan

Malefor felt like there was no escape from the Core. All his followers had deserted him and he had already had been imprisoned for...he didn't know how long. As he finally accepted that there was no way out, a crack appeared in the Core.

Malefor smashed the Core and finally broke out. He saw who was standing there. It was Dread and a small man named Kaos.

"I expect a reward." Kaos grumbled. "I was the one who broke him out after all..."

"Silence tyrant." Malefor growled. "Well Dread, I thought everyone had gone into hiding. So what brings you to my prison?"

"I thought that something was wrong with the world." Dread sighed. "The Darkness had stopped spreading so I searched everywhere for a sign of your presence. I found out from an old friend, Terrador, that you had fought the dragons here."

"And where are they?"

"Spyro has joined the Skylanders and I don't know where Cynder is." Dread bowed his head.

"Well done Dread." Malefor smiled. "I will send for you if I need your assistance again." He flew up and out into world.

He made his way to a secret location where he could see the Dragon Temple being rebuilt. He began to make a plan.

First, he wanted to make sure that Spyro and Cynder were together when he attacked them. So he waited for three years until Cynder joined the Skylanders and then contacted Dread and Kaos so he had some forces to take out the Skylanders with. He wanted the Skylanders to get the Destiny's Caller so he sent Delta to fortify the Destiny Caller Ruins and allow Spyro to take it.

He then attacked the Skylanders at their home. But the plan didn't go well as Spyro ripped his spirit from his body and that set Malefor back. But he went to Kaos and he was revived.

Malefor succeed in killing Eon and then killed Spyro. He planned on corrupting Cynder so he had two valuable allies. But then Cynder got Spyro back so Malefor had to resort to drastic measures: the End of the World. He also sent word to Dread to retrieve his ashes and combine them with Spyro's Dark form.

Malefor was destroyed and his ashes lay at the Core. But Dread's forces found them and Spyro took the bait. Malefor was reborn again and this time intended to stay alive.

And so he did when he started to slowly take over Skylands. He then waited for Spyro to leave the Ruins and attacked the Ruins and took it. He imprisoned the Skylanders that were left and then attacked every place that was related to the Skylanders. The plan looked to be perfect, until Spyro started to reform the Skylanders.

The prisoners and Spyro escaped, taking back the Ruins and freeing Skylanders. Malefor felt cheated from his victory. So he hired the Doom Raiders to capture Spyro and Cynder. He planned to corrupt Cynder and revive the Terror of the Skies. He released the Doom Raiders and went to the Castle of the Darkness and waited...

Chapter 62

The Convexity

"And as you can see, after all those failures, mishaps and delays, my plan has worked perfectly, and you are here ready to die." Malefor smiled. "I've been waiting for this moment for a thousand years, you against me with only one victor."

"It's not going to happen Malefor." Spyro got ready to pounce at him. "You die, here and now." He ran forwards.

Malefor went for Spyro's horn but Spyro slid underneath Malefor's claws and tore at his leg.

Malefor roared in pain. He swung his tail at Spyro and winded him. Spyro sent out a long stream of Fire at Malefor. Cynder came from behind so Spyro jumped over her and Malefor collided with her.

The other Skylanders were busy with the minions. "This reminds me of the Kaos challenges." Spyro looked up to see the portal to the Convexity open.

Malefor laughed. "I guess this is goodbye Spyro. As I said before, I look forward to seeing you in the afterlife." He went through the portal with Cynder closely following.

Spyro looked at the others. "Can you hold these guys?"

Sunburn smiled. "Spyro, it would be my genuine pleasure."

Spyro nodded. He looked at the portal at shot at it. This was it, a one-way journey to Hell and back. The Final Showdown.

Chapter 63

Malefor's last stand

Spyro landed on the platform that what contained Malefor's essence. He saw Cynder bowing to an altar which resemble Malefor. Spyro coughed slightly making Cynder whip around.

"How did you get in here?" She looked surprised. "This place is flooded with the Darkness. You should be corrupted."

"Malefor sucked all the Darkness out of me remember?" Spyro sighed. "So are we going to do this or what?"

Cynder growled. She went at Spyro, aiming for his heart. But Spyro dodged and hit Cynder with an Earth Missile. She roared as she turned and went for Spyro again, only to be hit by a Fire Fury. Spyro gave it all he had and let out the Convexity element.

Cynder flashed white as she was hit by it. This allowed Spyro to rise up. And let out a Dragon Beam.

Cynder was in a lot of pain while she was continually hit by the attack. She began to shrink as the Dragon Beam came to a halt. She was back to normal.

"Spyro?" Cynder looked scared. "Where are we and why are you blue?"

"No time." Spyro looked at the portal. "You need to get out of here. We both won't be able to get through."

"What do you mean?" Cynder looked frightened.

"I'm going to-" Spyro was grabbed by Malefor. He was flung to the ground and held there. "Go Cynder!" Cynder hesitated but flew through the portal back to the outside world. Spyro bit into Malefor's paw and got free.

"You've already ruined my plan so go on." Malefor snarled. "You have five seconds to leave before I kill you."

"Not going to happen Malefor." Spyro prepared to fight. "This ends here and now. Let's go!" Spyro ran at him. The battle started.

Spyro slid under Malefor's legs and bit into his tail. Spyro held on white Malefor flung him around. As soon as Malefor stopped, Spyro let go and blew out a long stream of Fire. He then hit Malefor with an Earth Missile and a volt of Electricity. Malefor went into the sky and tried bombarding Spyro with Convexity and Dark attacks. Spyro decided it was time. He rose up and channelled his energy.

"NO!" Malefor punched Spyro in the stomach stopping the Dragon Beam. Spyro was knocked back but went for it again. Malefor continued to stop the attack. Spyro sighed.

"You should just stop Malefor. Either way this goes we will meet again. You always come back more powerful than before and I always can find a way out of anything, including death."

"You will die today Spyro, I will make sure of that." Malefor let the energy fill his body. So did Spyro. They both let out their Dragon Beams together.

The Dragon Beams collided in mid-air. Spyro used all his strength to try and stop the Dragon Beam from coming at him.

Suddenly, ghostly figures of Spyro's enemies came into view. Dread, Gnasty Gnorc, Red, Kaos, Ripto and a dragon he didn't recognise. They all began to send shockwaves across the ground at Malefor.

"What is this?" Malefor looked scared. He was beginning to lose his concentration. Spyro used this opportunity to send the Dragon Beam at Malefor and into the altar. "NO!" Malefor looked at the altar as it exploded. The Core of Darkness revealed itself and Spyro rose up again and used the energy to create an explosion that covered the entire Convexity.

The Core of Darkness was torn apart by the explosion. Spyro turned the energy into a ball of Light. He sent that ball at Malefor. Malefor started screaming in pain. Spyro suddenly turned white, his horns gold and spikes bronze. He let the Light fill the Convexity destroying the Darkness that remained.

Spyro walked up to Malefor. He was his original purple again. Malefor was a broken husk of the dragon he used to be.

"You've done it then." Malefor glared at Spyro. "So finish it. Kill me and let this event be a distant memory."

Spyro shook his head. "This isn't going to be a memory Malefor. It will be here but under the protection of the Light. I wanted to say you have been my favourite enemy and no one could replace the things you put me through." Spyro prepared to do finish it.

"Farewell Spyro."

"Farewell Father."

Chapter 64

The End?

Spyro stood in the Convexity for a while. Malefor's ashes were in front of him. He waited until they had blown away in the wind and made his way to the portal to the Skylands.

Cynder stood on the edge of the fortress waiting for Spyro. She didn't want him to leave after this so wanted to convince him to stay. Then he appeared through the gate.

The Skylanders looked at him. Spyro smiled. "It is over."

The Skylanders cheered. Spyro went over to Cynder. She smiled at him. "So does this mean what I think it means?"

"No." Cynder looked surprised. "The Skylanders is my home now. We face everything together, no matter who or what it is."

Cynder smiled. She went and laid down by the edge of the fortress looking at the sunset. Spyro went over to her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Cynder sighed. "It feels good that we don't have to worry about him now. We can finally rest without worry."

"The Darkness will always try and stop us." Spyro looked at the sky to see a shooting star. "Every day, creatures born out of it draw closer and old and new enemies will try and destroy the Skylanders. We can only hope that one day we can finally stop fighting and let the world heal." Spyro looked at Cynder. "But we should be getting back to the Ruins."

Spyro and Cynder went back to the others who were celebrating. They prepared to fly off. Spyro looked to the sky to see a message.

 _You die next Spyro. Even you can't kill a God._

Epilogue

Spyro was in his tree house waiting for Cynder. He had heard that Kaos had started making trouble in the Shattered Isles so they were waiting for the entire team to get back.

Spyro looked at the sky again. The message wasn't there anymore but a meteor shower had started. Then Cynder came up to him.

"We need to go." Cynder looked scared.

"Why?" Spyro looked to see a meteor coming right for the tree house. He jumped out of the way just in time.

The meteor tore through the tree house. It was cloaked in the Darkness. The rock cracked in two and revealed a large black dragon.

"I am Starstrike and I have come to avenge the murder of Malefor!"


	7. Starfall

Chapter 65

Starstrike

Spyro looked into the cold empty eyes of Starstrike. Only a few days ago was when he had finally stopped Malefor and now someone was trying to avenge his death.

"Maybe we can discuss this Starstrike." Flashwing moved forwards. "I know you're not like this normally..."

"Wait, you know him?" Spyro looked at Flashwing.

"Yes, he sent me here." Flashwing sighed. "He sent me to keep the peace. He has never supported the Darkness."

"There's a first for everything." Starstrike smiled. "But I'm here for the purple dragon." Spyro growled at him. "Short tempered then? I thought that you were supposed to be more controlled than this."

"Not when a dragon demands that he wants to kill me or any of my friends." Spyro prepared to fight.

"I'm going to teach you what it means to challenge a God." Starstrike shimmered. He then moved with ferocious speed. He was then in front of Cynder.

And his claws were in Cynder's stomach.

"NO!" Spyro ran at Starstrike. But as Spyro closed in, Starstrike moved on. One at a time, the Skylanders fell. They didn't stand a chance.

"This is what it is to mess with the natural order of the World." Starstrike struck down Hex. "You shouldn't have killed him. I will let you live this time only so you can run and hide. But in the end you will fall just like these fools. This is Justice!"

Starstrike was gone. Spyro and Flashwing were the only ones standing.

"Spyro..." Cynder struggled to speak. Spyro ran over to her. "Don't...do...it...just be...strong." Cynder then went limp.

Spyro's eyes widened. "No...No, no, NO!" Spyro bowed his head. He had never been so angry. He thought that his connection to Malefor had ended but now some God kills all the Skylanders because he finished Malefor.

"Spyro, I'm sorry." Flashwing was crying. "I didn't know he would kill everyone. He usually is calm and collective."

"I'm going to kill him." Spyro muttered.

"How?" Flashwing looked worried. "He's a God. Malefor was strong but Starstrike is immortal."

"It doesn't matter how, I'm still going to kill him." Spyro shook in anger. "He killed everyone and he deserves to die."

Flashwing nodded. "So what do we do?"

"First we bury everyone. Then we find Starstrike."

The rest of the day consisted of digging and placing the bodies of the Skylanders in a grave. Spyro felt lost as he placed his closest friends in the graves. When he put Cynder in there his hear felt like it had been shattered, put back together and shattered again.

Spyro watched the sunset on the edge of the Ruins. Flashwing was sleeping but he wanted to find Starstrike. He prepared to fly off. He flapped his wings and went into the distance.

The next day Flashwing was found dead.

Chapter 66

Terrified of Death

Spyro heard this news from a Mabu near the Destiny's Caller Ruins. He flew back to the Ruins to find Flashwing barely recognisable on the blood-stained grass.

"You're all alone now Spyro." Starstrike came out from the forest. "No one to help you."

"You killed everyone." Spyro couldn't control his anger. "I'm going to kill you."

"You can try Spyro, you can try."

Spyro ran at Starstrike. He attempted to go right at the heart but Starstrike moved out of the way quickly. Spyro blew a Fireball at Starstrike but it missed.

"How are you moving so fast?" Spyro started to notice Starstrike's speed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Starstrike shimmered and hit Spyro from behind. Spyro then recognised the attack. As Starstrike shimmered again, Spyro activated an ability that he hadn't used in ages, Dragon Time. He saw Starstrike coming at him and Spyro dodged out of the way.

"Not so fast now are you." Spyro smiled as he raked his claws along Starstrike's stomach.

"You know Dragon Time as well?" Starstrike was impressed. "You mortals surprise me."

"You know, I've come back from the void, survived a massive explosion that killed Gnasty Gnorc and Dread and killed Malefor." Spyro shimmered and hit Starstrike again. Starstrike began to bleed. But blood didn't come out but the Darkness did. Spyro realised what had happened. "You're corrupted by the Darkness."

"How do you-"

"You have the Darkness running through your veins instead of blood." Spyro looked at the Darkness pouring out of Starstrike's wound. "That's why you are usually calm and reasonable like Flashwing said. You didn't mean to kill them?"

"Of course I did." Starstrike growled. "You murdered Malefor and I need to kill you to restore the balance of Light and Dark. You exist to be the Light, Malefor to be the Dark. If there is more of one than the other then there is an unbalance. I have come to kill you to restore it."

"If you do that you destroy the world." Spyro remembered what Ignitus said. "Me and Malefor are connected to the Elements. There is one that few have heard about and that is the Convexity. It supports the world, binds it and let's it survive. If we are both dead then the world will be destroyed."

"Well then, that's a risk I'm willing to take." Starstrike prepared for his ultimate attack, Sunblast Meteor. Spyro rose up. He did what he did in Dread's castle and let out the energy into a controlled explosion. Starstrike just managed to let out the Meteor as the explosion hit him. The Darkness was torn out of him as he turned a bright white. He then smiled. "I am reborn. Thank you Spyro."

But the Sunblast Meteor had left him. Spyro lay on the ground, dead.

Then the world imploded.

Chapter 68

End of the Skylanders

Spyro was back in the void. "Come on! Why am I always here Ignitus?"

"It is not my fault that you died." Ignitus appeared beside Spyro. "And it's not my fault you sought vengeance."

"He killed everyone I loved and cared about!" Spyro became increasingly angrier. "Do you expect me to stand around and let him ruin my life more?"

Ignitus frowned. "I expected you to be more careful. You remember when I told you that the purple dragons were the lifeline for the world? Well now the world has been destroyed."

"If you had stopped being so cryptic then I might have listened!"

"You see Spyro, when the Convexity was destroyed, the Darkness flooded the Holy Land where the Gods are. Starstrike absorbed it so it didn't affect the others. Only he found out about Malefor's death. He felt that he needed to kill you. So here we are now."

"So you're saying that this is my fault for destroying the Convexity?" Spyro looked disgusted. "Once again you warned me in riddles. Maybe you should have just told me then we wouldn't be here."

Ignitus sighed. "I can't tell you the information directly or there might be a consequence. So I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better I can help you solve this."

Spyro rolled his eyes. "Yeah? So what's that?"

"I can send you back through time so you can prevent this from happening." Ignitus made a portal that radiated the Light. "I want to make sure you succeed so I can tell you that you will be in the castle of the Darkness. Cynder is the key. You must stop her corruption or else nothing can stop these events."

"Not even if I don't destroy the Convexity?" Spyro frowned.

"No, Starstrike observes the Convexity." Ignitus smiled at Spyro. "This will be your only chance. Good luck young dragon, your our only hope."

Spyro smiled. "I'm not that young anymore." He ran through the portal, ready to face his greatest enemy one last time.

Chapter 69

Back in the past

Spyro woke up in the cell he was in a few weeks ago. He did what his instinct told him, smash into the door.

The spyhole opened. "Stop it!" The guard's eye narrowed.

"Make me." Spyro began to melt the door. "If I get out there then Malefor will kill-"

"Who? You?" Malefor grabbed him through the hole in the door. "Strange, you seem older than when I last saw you. That was only a month ago."

"Oh I know that you know that I'm full of surprises." Spyro smiled. "So what would you say if I told you I know your entire plan?"

"Impossible." Malefor glared at Spyro. "You would have to be able to read minds, an ability that even I haven't learnt."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Spyro blew out a Fireball and ran along the hall. Malefor grabbed him and smashed him into a wall.

"How would you know my plan?" Malefor looked worried.

"You told me."

"No I didn't."

"How about I rephrase. You told me in the future after you corrupted Cynder and doomed the world." Spyro smiled at Malefor's shocked expression.

"How do you know this?" Malefor felt fear that his plan wouldn't work.

"I am not the Spyro you saw a month ago, I am the Spyro you will see a few weeks after your death." Spyro waited to see Malefor's reaction.

"You kill me for good?" Malefor was scared. "That is strange. Well then, I'd better kill you sooner than I planned." Malefor opened a cell and threw Spyro in. "Enjoy the last few minutes of your life. I will be back as soon as I take care of your friends." The door slammed shut.

"Spyro?" Cynder came out of the shadows. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Spyro smiled at the sight of her. "I am so happy to see you."

"So am I." Cynder smiled.

"Well, seeming as last time I saw you were killed." Spyro expected Cynder's reaction. She looked horrified.

"What?" Cynder was shocked at this sudden news. "I was killed? By who?"

"First of, let me explain..." Spyro told Cynder what happens in the future. Malefor's death, her corruption, Starstrike and the End of the Skylanders. "Now you know what I meant about your death."

Cynder nodded. She had calmed down a bit and now understood why Spyro was so happy to see her. "So I get corrupted and that is the trigger for the events that you described?" Spyro nodded. "So what do we do?"

"We could try and reason with Malefor but that probably won't work." Spyro tried to think. "I think I know how to get you out of the altar but for that I will need more time than I had. If we can stall him long enough that Sunburn and the others can get there then we might be able to stop it."

"Too bad you are about to die." Malefor was in the doorway. "You see, your friends are a bit busy with my minions so I have all the time I need to kill you and corrupt Cynder."

"So you think that if you kill me that will make the difference?" Spyro laughed. "It was us both dying that triggered the world exploding."

"So why do I have to die?" Malefor snarled at Spyro.

"Because if you corrupt Cynder we all die." Spyro growled back. "And you would rather corrupt her than help prevent the End of the World."

"Well then, let's do it." Malefor gestured to something out of sight. Two minions came and grabbed Spyro and Cynder and dragged them to the altar, where the End of the World began.

Chapter 70

Destiny awaits

Spyro was chained to the wall and Cynder was placed in the middle of the altar. She looked scared but Spyro smiled at her to reassure her that it will be all right. She nodded as Malefor walked in.

"So, let's get started." Malefor brought in the Destiny's Caller. "I'm sure you recognise this staff?"

"Gaul's before I killed him." Spyro smiled. "By the way, why did you make me kill him when you could have easily after I freed you?"

"So I could have you on my side." Malefor explained as he prepared the ritual. "But I didn't think that you and Cynder loved each other." Malefor spat. "Love, always the solution to everything in this world. I hate the idea of it."

"Well you must have felt it." Spyro looked a bit spaced out. "You helped bring me into this world."

"Yes. That is why I hate it." Malefor looked disgusted. "I made you, my greatest enemy. You could have been my trusted ally but Ignitus had to send you down a river to some dragonflies. He made this happen and now he sits out of reach in his chamber."

"Too bad. We quite like him." Sunburn charged into Malefor while Flashwing sent out shards of crystal that released Spyro and Cynder. Spyro grabbed Malefor and dug his claws into the stomach. Malefor screamed in pain. He shot up through the roof and Spyro let go. They both landed on the roof.

"So you did it." Malefor growled. "The only thing that would improve my mood is your death so I'm not going to hesitate."

"Neither am I."

Spyro ran at Malefor and used a Comet Dash to smash into him. Malefor let out a fury of attacks. Breath, claws, whatever he could in order to kill Spyro. But not one attack connected. Spyro was using Dragon Time and dodged the attacks quicker than Malefor could attack.

"How are you doing this?" Malefor felt blood running down his leg as Spyro appeared behind him. Cynder then came up through the hole in the floor and hit Malefor with Lightening. Malefor then felt Spyro blasting him with Fire. The Fire and Lightening made an attack that hadn't been seen for a few centuries, Scarlet Death.

Malefor felt his skin tear apart. Then the pain stopped. He found himself standing in front of a white dragon. The other Skylanders came up and looked surprised at this dragon. Spyro looked horrified.

"Hello Spyro." The white dragon smiled.

"Starstrike?"

Chapter 71

The Pit

Spyro looked shocked at Starstrike's sudden appearance. He was white, not black so the Darkness was gone.

"You're the one that destroys the world?" Malefor tried to hit Starstrike but was frozen. Everyone apart from Starstrike, Spyro and Cynder was.

"There we are, a moment of peace." Starstrike looked into Malefor's yellow eye. "Fascinating, pure evil captures in one part of his body. Once seen, you will never forget it."

"Last time I saw you, you killed everyone when I said hello." Spyro looked suspicious.

"I don't remember you saying anything." Starstrike turned to Spyro. "But I'm here to help. I wish to help you unlock the true Light within you. Not just your Legendary form but your Light form."

"But I'm part of the Magic element, not the Light." Spyro sighed.

"No, you're not." Starstrike conjured up symbols all around him, each representing the elements. Each went to their owners, Light going to Spyro and Dark going to Cynder.

"Wait, Cynder-" Spyro began to panic.

"She is one with the Darkness." Starstrike nodded. "But as you have seen, she can control it, unlike Malefor who has let it control him."

Cynder looked down. She felt ashamed. "I don't think I like this. Now the others can say I'm evil."

"You're not evil Cynder." Starstrike looked at her. "It is good we have someone of the Dark element or it would be impossible for us to stop Malefor."

"Hey." Spyro smiled. "I will love you whatever element you are." Cynder smiled. "So what do we have to do?"

"We must tell the other Skylanders that they must give their elemental power to you." Starstrike let out a pulse of energy that freed the other Skylanders. "Please listen carefully. Spyro has a plan. I will leave it to him to explain."

"I need you to give me your elemental power." Spyro looked around the group.

"That's impossible without a Skylander of the Light and Dark element." Sunburn shook his head.

"We have that." Spyro indicated to himself and Cynder.

The others looked a bit shocked. But they all formed a circle around Spyro. Suddenly Malefor unfroze. The element began to combine.

"NO!" Malefor tried to stop it but the process had begun. The Skylanders started to radiate the colour of their element. The element were then sucked in by Spyro. His horns and wings turned gold, his scales a bright white and his eyes their original purple.

"You all side with the real villain?" Malefor spat. "Fine, may you all rot in Hell!" He flew up and into a large hole. "If you dare follow me Spyro, you are entering Hell. For this is the Hell's Mouth and I am the Ruler of Hell! You will not escape me down here!"

"I don't plan on doing so." Spyro rose up and dived into the Pit.

Two go in, only one comes out. Or is that the right saying for this?

Chapter 72

Welcome to Hell

Spyro landed on the ground in complete darkness. He could only see a few feet in front of him. The floor was made of obsidian and ice. Then Malefor's voice rang around the room.

"Why do you fight? Why do you put yourself through the suffering that is your existence? You are the product of everything you fear. The Darkness, death, hopelessness. All that remains is to kill you and place you in my army of the Undead."

Yellow flames ran along the edge of the room. Malefor stood on a pedestal opposite Spyro. He had fully healed. Now he glared at Spyro with two yellow eyes.

Spyro smiled. "The reason I exist is to stop your madness. I exist so you have something to fear. You know I'm the only one that can stop you forever. You're weak, pathetic and I'm going to stop you once and for all."

Spyro shot at Malefor and hit him with a ball of Light. Malefor returned it with a long stream of Convexity but Spyro dodged it with Dragon Time.

"Come on then Malefor!" Spyro hovered just above his reach. "Come up here and kill me!"

Malefor smiled. "I don't need to. I think these old friends would like revenge." Dread, Gnasty Gnorc, the Sorcerer and Red come from behind Malefor and went for Spyro.

Red instantly hit Spyro and sent him onto the ground. Gnasty Gnorc then used his hammer to knock Spyro into the centre of the room where the Sorcerer, Red and Dread sent Breath attacks at him.

"Now you know what it is like to die Spyro." Malefor laughed. "You fell right into my trap. You can never leave Hell once you enter it with me."

"Even if I die down here, I'm burying you with me." Spyro saw the rocks on the ceiling were loose. "I'm not giving up."

Spyro flashed and appeared behind the Sorcerer and used Dragon Beam. Dread managed to dodge it but then was rewarded with a ball of Light from Spyro. One at a time the four old enemies that had died fighting him fell to the Dragon Beam.

"Well, that could have gone better." Malefor rose up. The Darkness form around him to made a huge Dark Dragon. Spyro looked at its face to see the eyes were still the same as Malefor's. "So then Spyro, is that the best you can do? This is the best I can do. So I ask you one question, are you ready to die?"

Spyro grinned. He began to flap his wings and took to the skies. The Dark Dragon blew out a long breath of Darkness. Spyro looped around it and returned a stream of Light. The Dark Dragon blew to pieces.

"Is that it?" Spyro looked shocked. But then the Dark Dragon reformed around Malefor. "Okay then, time for Plan B." Spyro simply let out a Dragon Beam. Once again the Dark Dragon blew apart and reformed around Malefor. "Oh come on!" Spyro tried everything he could think of but the Dark Dragon just kept coming back for more.

"You cannot win Spyro." Malefor kept laughing. "Down here in Hell souls just keep coming back. I command the Darkness so whatever you do, you won't kill this tiny proportion of it."

"Even if I can't stop you, I won't stop until you are among these souls." Spyro did the only thing he could think of, go around the tunnels that were around the room and attack the Dark Dragon continuously. Spyro kept going as fast as he could until he hit Malefor.

The Dark Dragon roared as its arm fell off. Spyro saw his opportunity. He went straight for the stomach of the Dark Dragon and tore Malefor out of it.

Spyro stood there panting as Malefor groaned in pain. The Dark Dragon disintegrated into a pool. Malefor slowly got up.

"So you managed to stop me..." Malefor smiled. The Darkness started to move towards Spyro. "But how are you going to make sure that I don't return."

Spyro smiled. Ghostly figures of the Elder Dragons appeared around Spyro. Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Ignitus and the Chronicler. Malefor looked surprised. The dragons each let out a Dragon Beam while Spyro fused with his to create the Dragon Comet. Spyro blasted his way into Malefor. Malefor screamed in pain as he was ripped apart from the inside. Then the other dragons stopped and Spyro stopped.

Malefor collapsed on the ground. "How...did...you..?"

Spyro smiled. "You should just look at the power you could have gained if you had stayed on the path the Elders set you on."

Malefor laughed. "How about I show you real power, the power I hold." Suddenly, the pool of Darkness rose up and landed on Spyro.

As the pool disappeared, Spyro was led on the floor in his Dark form. Malefor laughed again. His laughter filled the chamber. Then Spyro twitched.

"So you're still alive. Good." Malefor walked slowly towards Spyro's limp form. Suddenly a beam of Darkness erupted from Spyro and hit Malefor.

Malefor screamed in pain as Spyro slowly got up. "You should have killed me when you had the chance." Spyro kept the beam going until Malefor exploded.

But a spirit rose from the ashes and went into Spyro. The spirit tried to take over Spyro's mind. "No! I won't allow it. I would rather die than be your puppet."

 _That could be arranged._

"No...I won't let you..."

 _Give in Spyro, you belong to me now._

Spyro looked up. He saw some of the rocks were loose and let out a Fireball. The ceiling started to cave in. Spyro then channelled his energy to form a crystal around him.

The roof collapsed and buried the remains of Spyro and Malefor, forgotten ad lost, forever.

Chapter 73

Back again

Cynder sat on the edge of Hell's Mouth. Spyro had been in it for an hour and everyone else had gone back to the Ruins but she stayed there ready to help Spyro if he was injured or hurt. But then the ceiling of the Underworld shook.

Rocks started to fall down into Hell's Mouth. "Spyro!" Cynder shot towards the bottom only to see Spyro forming the crystal. The rocks started to fill the room and Cynder couldn't get to him. "I'll be back Spyro, that's a promise." She went back up to the surface, heartbroken.

When she got to the Ruins, Cynder found everyone asleep. Cynder made her way to Sonic Boom's tree house.

Sonic Boom and Sunburn were still awake. When the saw Cynder come in they looked worried. "Is he still alive?"

"Yes but we can't reach him." Cynder looked depressed. "He is in a crystal at the bottom of Hell's Mouth. It seems like he buried himself."

"Why would he do that?" Sunburn was confused.

"I saw his eyes." Cynder looked down. "They were like Malefor's."

Sunburn and Sonic Boom looked horrified. "Would it be wise to wake him up then?" Sonic Boom looked scared. "I mean, if Malefor has taken over his body then we could be in trouble if we let him out."

Cynder hated to admit it but Sonic Boom was right. If Malefor is in control of Spyro's mind then the results could be catastrophic. "If we wait a couple of years then Malefor's grip may loosen on his mind."

"And how long will that be?" Sunburn looked nervous.

"Ten years."

Epilogue

Kaos sat in his throne room. He had sent his minions to the Underworld to explore this new castle that had been discovered. Then the door opened and the minions came in carrying someone.

"So what have you brought me?" Kaos looked happy at this possible artefact.

"First off, I want a raise." The minion who was in charge gestured to the others. They brought the thing forward. Kaos' eyes widened as he saw it.

Then the castle exploded. The figure rose up and started laughing.

"I AM BACK! THE SKYLANDERS WILL BE DESTROYED!"


	8. Return of the Dragon King

Chapter 74

Return to Darkness

Flashwing was flying around the Outlands when she saw a column of smoke in the distance. She flew towards it to find a smoking ruin of a castle.

Flashwing ran in to find bodies lying all over the place, and at the throne sat Kaos still alive.

"Kaos?" Flashwing ran over to him. "What happened here?"

"He happened." Kaos coughed. "Your friend." Kaos then lost conscious. Flashwing picked him up and flew him back to the Ruins.

Sunburn was sitting on the edge of the Ruins. Already two months had passed since Spyro had been buried in the Hell's Mouth but it had felt as if had been two years. Cynder hadn't really talked to anyone since their talk in Sonic Boom's tree house.

Sunburn looked at the sky to see Flashwing returning with someone. He ran up to the Core of Light to find Flashwing was carrying Kaos. "Why have you got him?"

"He was in a destroyed castle in the Outlands." Flashwing looked a bit nervous. "He said one of our friends did it."

"But everyone is here." Sunburn looked around. "Even Cynder who usually is gone."

"It was her mate." Kaos had woke up. "That purple dragon."

"What are you on about?" Sonic Boom looked confused. "Spyro's buried in the Underworld. How did he get out?"

"My minions found him in the castle." Kaos got up. "He was...different." Kaos got up. "He was all black and had Malefor's eyes."

"So you freed him." Cynder was standing in the forest. "You freed Malefor and now he is destroying things already. What have you done?"

"It wasn't my fault." Kaos narrowed his eyes. "I didn't know that Malefor had taken over his body. I was staying low."

"Whatever." Cynder walked into the forest. She couldn't handle the fact that see wasn't going to see Spyro for ten years but now Malefor was on the loose in control of Spyro's mind.

"Cynder?" Hex was in the forest. "Are you all right?"

"Malefor is back." Cynder looked down. "Only he's in control of Spyro's mind and body."

Hex was shocked. "How far will he go?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm afraid of." Cynder sat down on a rock. "He always bounces back, no matter what we do. We trap him in the Core of the World, he escapes. We kill him, he gets resurrected. Spyro finishes him in the Convexity, Starstrike kills everyone making Spyro travel through time. Spyro destroys him, he takes over Spyro's body. I don't know what we have to do to get rid of him."

Hex went over to her. "We can do whatever we have to. We will get Spyro back."

Cynder smiled. "Thank you Hex."

"Hey, you aren't the only one who is haunted by him." Hex and Cynder went out of the forest together to where Kaos was.

"So you stopped stropping then?" Kaos walked away.

"Kaos, I want to know what happened at the castle." Cynder sighed. "If we can piece together the puzzle we could find out where Spy- Malefor is hiding."

Kaos groaned. "It's always about your mate isn't it? Fine. I'll help you but I don't know everything."

"That's fine." Cynder smiled. "I know someone who does."

Chapter 75

The Dragon King

Spyro walked through the Dragon Temple. It was empty of all life. "Seems like I scared everyone off when I blew the roof off."

"Not everyone." Terrador stepped out from a doorway. "I have been expecting you Malefor."

"And I you." Spyro smiled. "Only as you can see, I'm no longer Malefor, I am Spyro."

"You can't be him." Terrador got ready to fight. "You're a monster."

"Oh no, I am not a monster." Spyro got ready. "I am a God." Spyro ran forward and Terrador met him.

Meanwhile, Cynder was flying over the Dragon Temple towards the place where Ignitus lived when an explosion blew the Dragon Temple apart. Cynder dropped down to find Terrador dying at the centre of the Dragon Temple.

"Terrador!" Cynder felt for a pulse. "What happened?"

Terrador just pointed to behind Cynder. She turned around to see Spyro standing there. He was purple but still had Malefor's eyes.

"Sorry about the mess." Spyro laughed. "I didn't have time to take out the trash. I know this is a shock but this is my way of cleaning up."

"What have you done Malefor?" Cynder looked at Terrador to see he had died.

"Malefor, where?" Spyro shook his head. "He died in Hell's Mouth. Now I have taken his place as the Dragon King."

Lightening cracked across the sky and rain poured down from the clouds. "So, care to dance?" Cynder bent down, ready to leap. Spyro shrugged and went straight for her heart.

Cynder dodged left and hit Spyro with a volt of Lightening. Spyro returned it with a Fireball and Ice Shard. Cynder got out of the way of the Ice Shard but was hit by the Fireball. She felt warm but not hurt. She found that she couldn't feel the cold as much as before. "You gave me my body heat back." She was surprised.

"Oh well, you'll be dead in a few minutes." Spyro let out a Dragon Beam. Cynder jumped to the right and used her Shadow Dash to slip past him and fly off. "You will not live while I haunt this word Cynder! I am eternal and you aren't! You will DIE!"

Chapter 76

The Chronicler

Cynder went into the cave to find Ignitus wasn't there. She waited until he came through the door with several injuries. "Hello Cynder. I know why you are here. It's about Spyro."

"Why are you bleeding?" Cynder looked worried.

"I went to the volcano where the End of the World was based." Ignitus pulled a book out from a shelf. "I found Spyro there. I should have foreseen this. Malefor is crafty." Ignitus opened the book that belonged to Spyro. "Here we are."

Cynder looked inside the book. She saw Spyro succumbing to Malefor's will and something being poured into Spyro's body.

"Do you see what I see Cynder?" Ignitus pointed to the thing being poured into Spyro. "I think I know how Malefor is surviving the attacks."

Cynder looked at the liquid. "It seems that Spyro got something from Malefor."

"I think it resembles Malefor's soul."

Cynder's eyes widened. "So Malefor is inside Spyro's body? That's how he is controlling him?"

"Yes. I believe Malefor places his soul into a vessel until a follower of his finds the vessel and brings it to a place where the Darkness can spread. When I sent Spyro back in time, I knew if he could kill Malefor without him being in the Convexity there was no other way Malefor could come back. Of course, I didn't think Malefor could transfer his soul to another living being."

Cynder couldn't believe it. "So to kill Malefor we have to kill Spyro?"

"No." Ignitus smiled. "But it does require a sacrifice. We need to allow Malefor to become restored before we make a move on him. But for that we must remain in hiding. This place won't be enough." Ignitus got a book down that contained the deaths of all the dragons. "Oh Terrador. You were a good friend." The book had become very thick. "We must go." He turned around to find Cynder had disappeared. "She never gives up, does she?"

Chapter 77

Restoration

Spyro found himself in the volcano. Blood was on the floor from his fight with Ignitus but he had teleported to his Room of Knowledge. But for now he had business to take care of.

Spyro pressed a secret panel on the wall that opened up a hidden room. Inside was a large crystal. Spyro placed his paw onto it.

Cynder ran into the room to find Spyro transferring Malefor's soul to the crystal. Cynder waited for the transfer to be complete and then Spyro collapsed.

Cynder ran over to him as the crystal glowed brighter. Malefor's laughter filled the room and the crystal exploded. Malefor stood there.

"Hello Cynder." Malefor smiled. "I wanted both you and Spyro to be here for the resurrection. I knew that you would want to get me here to kill me."

"I never thought you would have guessed." Cynder ran at him. Malefor easily grabbed her and threw her into the wall. "So your plan worked. You're back and Spyro will now be questioning if he is worthy of being the bearer of the Light."

"Well done." Malefor slammed Cynder into a shard of crystal that was sticking out the ground. The shard went into Cynder's stomach. "Now if you excuse me I have a few things to attend to."

Cynder looked at Malefor as he walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him and Cynder's vision went black.

Chapter 78

Forever in the Dark

Spyro woke up in the room. He saw the shattered remains of the crystal and Cynder lying down with a shard sticking in her.

"Cynder?" Spyro took the shard out and placed her on an area which was clear. "No, don't be dead. Please." He bowed his head.

"Spyro..." Cynder opened her eyes. "Malefor's back. He's outside the door."

"I did it didn't I?" Spyro was worried. "He made me. I couldn't stop him."

"He was using you as vessel for his soul." Cynder got up. "He stores it until he can get his followers to find a large source of Darkness. Then he merges with it and he comes back. That's how he survived so long and why he comes back every time."

Spyro nodded. "He told me. He told me everything. I now know everything he knows and he knows everything I know, including our strengths and weaknesses."

"Maybe we should focus on getting out of here." Cynder began to feel for a hidden button to open the door.

"It only opens one way." Spyro sighed. "We're trapped."

Cynder hit the door. It wouldn't budge. She could hear Malefor laughing. She placed her ear to the door.

"Well done Kaos on sending her to me." Malefor's voice came through the door. "Now I have my two greatest threats in my lair."

"I only wish to help you Malefor." Kaos was right outside the door. "I know what it is like to have them as a thorn in your side."

"So your castle is rebuilt and I wish to have all your troops ready for war." Malefor got up out of his throne. "I am bringing everyone I can, including some old friends that are dead."

"I look forward to it." Kaos then left.

"So what's the plan?" Sparx was in the cave.

"Sparx?" Spyro was shocked. "How did you get in here?"

"With my help." Hunter had come through a hole in the wall. "Quickly, in here."

Spyro and Cynder went through the trap door and into a tunnel that led to the exit of the Catacombs. Spyro took in the fresh air for what felt like forever. "I never thought I would be so happy to feel fresh air on my face."

"We're not out of here yet." Hunter pointed to the Valley of Alavar. "We need to go to the village. My friends are expecting us."

"You haven't changed at all Hunter." Cynder flapped her wings and flew towards the village. Spyro followed closely. They flew to the village to find Chief Prowless waiting for them.

"Hello young dragons. I've been expecting you ever since I heard you were still alive."

"And we've been expecting to see you since we found out the world wasn't destroyed." Spyro smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"And I you." Chief Prowless nodded. "And I'm sure Meadow will be as well. But now I must ask what you need."

"To get ready for war." Cynder explained. "Malefor is building a massive army to take all of us out."

"All right." Chief Prowless led them to a house where a plan was left out. Hunter and Sparx went in with them. "We knew that war may be an inevitability. We have prepared for this. I will send messages to Warfang. This will be our main fortification to defend from Malefor. It is directly opposite from his main base of operations."

"Thank you Chief Prowless." Spyro smiled.

"Jeez, does this plan have to be so complex?" Sparx rolled his eyes. "I mean, can't we just rush in, beat him like we've always done?"

"Sparx, you've seen what Malefor can do." Spyro looked at his friend. "We can't just go in and defeat him straight away. He's come back more than a few times, each time stronger than before. He even almost ended the World. He is the most dangerous foe we have ever faced and to be honest, I've enjoyed the challenge."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sparx sighed. "Let's go to war!"

"We can't fight a war alone, we need the Skylanders." Cynder grinned. "They and the combined efforts of the residents of the Dragon Realms should be enough to face this army."

"All right then." Spyro smiled. "Let's do this. Whatever happens, we know we have done our best to protect the World from the Darkness. Now, let's plan our attack."

Chapter 79

There is only the War

Spyro sat in the War Room. He felt that whatever was coming would be impossible to beat. But he had found a good plan of defence.

Malefor stood in his throne room planning his attack. He knew Spyro was going to do everything he could to stop him but he felt he had every angle covered. Then Dread walked into the room.

Spyro woke from his dream. He had fallen asleep while planning. He had seen Malefor's plan and saw his plan was going to walk right into Malefor's hands. He changed it over and over again for a week until he realised his mistake.

"Malefor's expecting me to defend and protect everyone I can..." Spyro decided his plan.

Malefor felt restless. He knew Spyro was unpredictable and couldn't decide what he could do to counter Spyro's defence. He could only wait to see.

The time was approaching. Spyro walked out of the War Room to find everyone was ready and armed. He nodded to Hunter and Cynder who were on the outside of the group. Sparx hovered above Spyro's head. Chief Prowless and Meadow nodded.

"All right then." Spyro smiled. "Let's get to Warfang and end this fight once and for all."

The cheetahs cheered and went towards the Forbidden Tunnel. Spyro made his way to Cynder and walked beside her and Hunter.

"This is it." Hunter sighed. "We live or die. No going back."

Spyro nodded. "Are you with me?"

The group nodded. "Always."

Spyro got to the Forbidden Tunnel and opened it. This is it. The Final War.

Epilogue

"My friends, we face a foe that has flawed each of our plans every time we face him." Malefor got off his throne. "But I believe together we can stop this hero of the Light forever. Spyro is not without allies but if we weaken his defences, crush his kingdom and kill him once and for all. So I have one question. Will you stand with me, or against me?"

Not one word was heard. Everyone was afraid that if they spoke Malefor would rip them apart.

"So then, Dread, Kaos, Gnasty Gnorc, Red, Ripto, let us prepare for the War!"


	9. Battle for Warfang

Chapter 80

Warfang

Spyro saw daylight as he found himself inside the Dragon City. He saw the walls were improved and a large dome surrounded the city. He flew up to the ramparts to find Mason in the cannon.

"Hello Mason." Spyro smiled.

"Ah, Spyro, you've returned." Mason smiled as he checked the cannon. "We got word of the upcoming attack so we worked on fortifying the city. Is this enough protection?"

"With Malefor?" Spyro looked at the volcano. "It can never be enough."

Spyro saw the Belt of Fire had disappeared so there was a clear shot at the Dark Master's fortress, so where was his army?

"Hey Spyro!" Sunburn came up to him. "You're back! We got your message and came here as soon as we could."

"I appreciate it." Spyro smiled. "So this is it then. I can't say I'm looking forward to it."

"We can make it through it." Ignitus landed on the ramparts. "There is signs that some of us will make it through."

"Some of us?" Spyro became worried.

"The books don't tell me everything." Ignitus smiled. "You shouldn't worry Spyro, we are all experienced fighters and we can make it through this."

"I hope so." Spyro looked at the amount of allies he had. The Skylanders, the cheetahs, the residents of Warfang and the Dragon Temple's Elders. He felt like he had a good sized army but he knew Malefor would have allies.

Spyro closed his eyes and looked through Malefor's. He saw the size of his forces and was shocked when he saw all his old enemies that he thought was dead. Then Malefor realised Spyro was watching and blocked him out.

"He has a massive army!" Spyro cried out in horror. "He also has Kaos, Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, Dread and Red on his side! I thought they were dead!"

"Malefor has been doing his research." Ignitus got ready as the first of Malefor's troops broke the horizon. Spyro turned and nodded to the others. The catapults fired and hit the line of troops.

The Ending War had begun.

Chapter 81

The army

Spyro flew out of the shield that covered the city. He shot towards the oncoming troops and blew Fire at them. The troops howled in pain as Spyro saw his first opportunity to try to get at the volcano. He hit a shield head-on and bounce off it.

"I should have known." Spyro flew back at the troops. He dropped onto the ground and started to fight the Grublins that came at him.

Cynder led a few Skylanders in the air. She saw Spyro fighting the Grublins and flew down and joined him. They both fused the attacks to make Scarlet Death and ripped through the attackers.

"Malefor has a shield around the volcano." Spyro knocked a Shadow Knight into the air and hit him there. "I think I can penetrate it but I need time to build up my Light."

"How long?" Cynder dived onto the Shadow Knight, destroying it.

"Until mid-day." Spyro looked at the sun. "So an hour or two."

"That's fine with me." Cynder shot out a long stream of Lightening and wiped out a large amount of troops that was advancing on them.

"Oh no." Spyro looked up to see Gnasty Gnorc running at him. Spyro leapt over him and blew out a Fireball.

"Well well, I've been looking forward to this." Gnasty Gnorc tried to smash Spyro with his hammer but Spyro jumped out of the way. Gnasty Gnorc screamed in rage and swung his hammer around without caring who it hit. Troops began flying around as Gnasty Gnorc tried to hit Spyro. Then Spyro disappeared and reappeared behind Gnasty Gnorc and blew out a long stream of Fire. Gnasty Gnorc groaned as he fell forward and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Spyro smiled as he shot up into the air and looked into Malefor's mind. Malefor was frowning. "Send the Golems." Malefor then blocked Spyro out.

"Quick! Everyone back to the city!" Spyro flew back to the city just as the first Golem could be seen coming at Warfang.

"Not this again." Cynder sighed. "So then, the Dark Crystals?"

"The Dark Crystals." Spyro watched as the Golem buried itself into the ground. "Everyone! Get to the ramparts!"

The Golem burst into the city and instantly locked eyes with Spyro. Spyro jumped at the Golem's face and ripped off the part covering its forehead, revealing the Dark Crystal. Sunburn, Sonic Boom and Hex hit the Dark Crystal with their attacks and quickly destroyed the Golem.

"That's one down." Spyro looked at the volcano to see more coming. "Only six to go."

"Well we better get to work." Hex then saw siege towers coming. "I'll stay here and help this mole destroy the towers that were coming. You focus on the other Golems."

Spyro nodded. He, Sunburn and Sonic Boom flew at the nearest Golem and started to destroy it when a large figure grabbed Spyro and threw him.

"Hello again Spyro." Dread smiled.

"It's been a while." Red sharpen his claws while staring at Spyro.

They both came at him from different sides. "Deja vu much?" Spyro got ready to fight.

Chapter 82

Evil to the Core

Spyro hit Red as he came in and flew over Dread. Dread quickly shot an Ice Shard at Spyro who went down under it and smashed Dread on the head. Dread fell to the ground and landed hard.

Red fired a large Ice Shard at Spyro who dodged quickly using Dragon Time. Red smiled as Spyro felt a ball of Darkness hit him. Kaos was attacking from the ground.

"Do you think having three people attacking me is going to make a difference?" Spyro smiled. "You're not the only one with allies."

Suddenly, Slam Bam jumped up and smashed Red in the back. Ignitor finished him off with a sword to the head. Red exploded into a pile of ash which Spyro burned.

Dread and Kaos looked at each other and ran off before Spyro could go after them. Then the Golem started to attack Spyro again. Spyro fell to the ground.

"Need a boost?" Spyro asked Ignitor. Ignitor nodded. "Ready?" Ignitor jumped and Spyro used his back legs to propel Ignitor up to the top of the Golem. Ignitor used his sword to wrench open the head of the Golem and reveal the Dark Crystal. Slam Bam then climbed up the Golem and smashed the crystal. The Golem fell forwards, taking out some of the wall. Troops started to pour into the city and attacked the citizens.

"You go help them!" Spyro shouted to Ignitor and Slam Bam. They nodded and ran to the city, dodging arrows along the way. Spyro tried to look into Malefor's mind but he was blocked off. "What are you up to?" Spyro breathed in and let out his energy and merged with it, becoming Light Spyro once again.

Malefor stood in the volcano when he saw the Light. "No...No, no, no, NO!" Malefor ran outside to see Spyro in his Light form. "Target him NOW!" Malefor flew out the safety of his shield and went straight at Spyro.

"It worked." Spyro smiled as he shot and met Malefor in mid-air. Spyro slammed into Malefor's chest and sent him down into the ground. "Ready to fall once again?"

"Not this time Spyro. Today you will die."

Malefor and Spyro charged at each other, ready to face off once more.

Chapter 83

Attack the volcano

Cynder was helping evacuate trapped citizens from the city while fending off minions of the Darkness when she saw the Light. "It's not mid-day." Cynder helped the last person out of a building and flew up to the battlements to see Spyro battling Malefor. "You played right into his hands Malefor." Cynder smiled as she ran over to Mason. "Attack the dragon who is fighting Spyro. That's Malefor."

"All right then." Mason swung the cannon around and shot at Malefor. Cynder gestured to Hex who got on her back.

"Ready to give him Hell?" Cynder asked.

"I just want to finish this." Hex sighed. Cynder nodded and took off.

Spyro was hit by Malefor as he tried to use Fire Breath. Then the sky seem to rain down Phantom Orbs. Spyro and Malefor looked up to see Hex and Cynder attacking from above. They landed and Malefor snarled at them.

"I don't know how this has come to be but you will die today." Malefor blew out a long stream of Dark Fire and Spyro dodged it, returning it with a blast of Light. Malefor roared I pain as Hex and Cynder continued to attack him relentlessly. Other Skylanders joined in and Malefor screamed in pain. Malefor took off towards the volcano. Spyro followed him and fused with a Dragon Beam becoming a Dragon Comet. Malefor passed through the shield and Spyro shattered it.

"Quickly, aim for the volcano!" Cynder flew towards the volcano after Spyro.

Malefor flew through the door to his War Room. The door started to close behind him and Spyro just made it through when the door shut firmly behind him. Cynder landed next to it and tried to open it but it was locked tight.

"Hello Cynder." Dread landed behind her. "I could kill you here but my master has use for you."

Cynder went to strike Dread but she felt something crack across her head. Then everything went black.

Chapter 84

Inside the volcano

Spyro followed Malefor through the winding tunnels of the volcano. Explosions could be heard from outside meaning the moles had started to shoot the volcano. Spyro came to the centre of the volcano where Malefor stood with Ripto and Kaos standing to his side.

"You have come into my home, killed my allies and tried your hardest to take me down." Malefor laughed. "You know Spyro, you have made me have something I haven't done in ages, have fun. I've enjoyed having an equal. I just wish that it didn't have to end like this. Now, I will give you one chance to let me kill you or else Cynder dies."

"Yeah right." Spyro shook his head. "She's outside defeating your troops."

"Are you sure?" Malefor give a slight flick of his head. Dread walked out with Cynder on the end of a chain. "I ask again, are you sure?"

"Cynder?" Spyro looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"She was following you." Malefor laughed. "That's the problem with...love." Malefor spat at the word. "It always backfires on you. So then, are you going to tell your army to stand down or will I be drawing my claw across Cynder's throat?" Malefor grabbed Cynder and put his claw at her throat.

Spyro was torn. He couldn't allow Malefor to win but he didn't want to lose Cynder.

"Make a decision Spyro, before I make it for you."

Spyro looked at Cynder. She shook her head.

"I don't want to lose you." Spyro said quietly.

"You have five seconds Spyro."

Spyro sighed. "Fine, I give up." Malefor smiled. He let Cynder go and she went to Spyro. "Oh and there's one more thing." Spyro charged into Malefor, blew out two Fireballs at Kaos and Ripto and knocked Dread to the ground. "You dare threaten someone just to get me to give up! You are disgusting."

"Well, you should have learned I like to torment others to get my way." Malefor smiled. "But now you die!"

"Bring it." Spyro prepared for a battle that may alter fate itself.

Chapter 85

The Finale?

Spyro clawed at any part of Malefor he could. Dread tried to get Spyro off but succeeded in making it worse. Ripto and Kaos cast magic at Cynder who dodged quickly. She made her way round to Ripto and knocked him into the lava below.

"WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" Ripto screamed as he fell. He was burnt to a crisp and couldn't be seen.

Malefor ripped Spyro off of him and flew through the top of the volcano. Spyro and Cynder pursued him until Cynder was grabbed by Dread and brought back down. "You're not going anywhere. I am going to finish what I planned on doing ages ago, killing you. That's why I sent Red to help Spyro defeat the Sorcerer. So he could lead you to me. You will die here Cynder."

"Come on then." Cynder blasted Dread with Lightening. Dread rolled to the right and grabbed Cynder. He threw her into the wall.

"Well Kaos?" Dread turned to him. "Do it. I am giving you the opportunity to kill a Skylander like you wanted."

Kaos produced a ball of Darkness. He looked at Cynder who glared back. Kaos then let out the ball, and it hit Dread. Dread fell to the ground releasing Cynder. "Go before I change my mind."

Cynder nodded. "Thank you." She flew out of the top of the volcano and went to join Spyro.

Malefor shot towards the city. Mason tried to shoot him but Malefor was too fast. Malefor tore the cannon in half and grabbed Mason. With a quick swipe of his tail Malefor killed Mason.

"No!" Spyro smashed into Malefor. Ignitus appeared and pinned Malefor onto the ground. Malefor started to fight Ignitus.

"What are you planning on doing Ignitus?" Malefor laughed. "I killed your family. You have no one left."

"I do have a family." Ignitus growled. "Spyro and Cynder are the closest friends I have and I have been more of a father to Spyro than you have ever been."

"Then why did you lead him here, a place where you know it will change his life forever?" Malefor grinned at Ignitus. "You have allowed him to take a path that will lead him away from his family. I know about Cynder. She is having it soon."

Ignitus looked down. "So what would you say to your grandchild?"

Spyro couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cynder was having a baby? "Wait a second. What is going on here? Cynder is having a baby?"

"You're not entirely stupid then." Malefor laughed. "You have Ignitus to thank for setting you on a path that you cannot return from. Now then, where was I?" Malefor stabbed Ignitus in the stomach. Ignitus backed off him. Malefor stood up and started to hit Spyro. "You seem surprised Spyro. You didn't expect this? After all the time you spent with her, the times you fought together, you didn't expect that you would become a father? Maybe now you will understand my pain."

"No one told me." Spyro looked shocked. "I know I've been out all over the world but no one said anything."

"That would be fault." Cynder slammed into Malefor. He fell off the battlements. "Quick, open a portal!" A large portal opened down below.

Spyro looked down to Malefor slowing down. He wouldn't make the portal. "I'll have to go and finish him."

"But we can't get you back." Cynder looked horrified.

"I know." Spyro prepared to jump. "I'll see you soon." Spyro kissed Cynder and fell down. Cynder looked on as Spyro fused with the Dragon Beam to make the Dragon Comet. Spyro smashed into Malefor and they went through the portal together.

Cynder saw the portal close. "No, I won't."

Chapter 86

Immortality

Spyro and Malefor landed in the Convexity. Malefor jumped up to see they were in the place where his essence was imprisoned together. "Well, we'll be here for a while."

"Not me." Spyro tried to find a way out.

"Did you not think I tried everything I could to get out of here the first time?" Malefor sighed. "The only way out is if someone unlocks it from the outside. That's why I needed Cynder. She wouldn't be with you if I didn't need her. She would have been crushed along with the other eggs."

"Don't you dare bring that up!" Spyro was enraged. "You forfeited the life of many dragons so you could return."

"I needed to eliminate the one threat to my power." Malefor nodded at Spyro. "You would have been dead if Ignitus hadn't saved you. It all goes back to him. He is responsible for everything."

Spyro understood. "So there's no way out?"

"No." Malefor sighed. "And you won't survive long. This was designed to hold immortals. So I'm going to be alone with your corpse."

" _Spyro..._ " A voice travelled into the cell. " _I present a gift to you for doing all you can to take down the Dragon King._ "

"Who are you?" Spyro looked around.

"Who are talking to?" Malefor looked suspiciously at Spyro.

" _You have helped the world by trapping yourself and Malefor in this cell. Now I give you your freedom and your life._ " Spyro felt a bubble forming around him. He started to phase out of the cell while another dragon was materializing inside.

"NO!" Malefor tried to stop Spyro but the other dragon was in the way. As Spyro smiled he saw Dread appear in the cell.

"Goodbye Malefor. See you in Hell." Spyro disappeared and found himself in a bright area.

"Well done Spyro." Starstrike was standing in front of him. "The Dragon King will stay there forever. But until the forces of the Darkness threaten the world again, you can rest. I want you take this." Starstrike gave Spyro a crystal. "I never really thanked you for risking everything to defeat me back when I destroyed the world." The crystal shone with an energy like no other.

"Thank you." Spyro took the crystal. "What does it do?"

"When you need to disappear, you'll know." Starstrike smiled. "I'll return you to the Ruins. May the Light shine brightly within you always." Spyro felt the same orb surround him and send him to his home. "Now then, Malefor."

Sunburn had just seen Cynder go to her tree house crying. He knew they had sent Malefor to the one place he couldn't escape from along with Spyro and they probably wouldn't see Spyro for a long time. He was about to go to see her when a ball of light appeared inside the beam of the Core of Light.

The ball expanded enough to see someone inside. Sunburn recognised the shape of the figure. "Cynder!"

Cynder came out of her tree house. She saw the ball of light. "Is that who I think it is?"

The ball exploded and sent a shockwave through the Skylanders. When it had stopped everyone looked at the Core.

Spyro stood there smiling. He turned to Cynder. "Told you I'll see you soon."

The Skylanders cheered. "And what of Malefor?" Sunburn asked.

"Let's just say he's going to have to get used to Dread for a while." Spyro laughed slightly. "Or an entirety."

Everyone started to welcome Spyro back. They all asked how he got out and he responded with one word: Starstrike. Cynder waited until everyone else had gone and walked up to Spyro.

"I know what you're going to say Spyro but I wanted to say that I'm sorry that-" Cynder was stopped by Spyro kissing her. He felt Cynder relax and he stopped. "I didn't expect that."

"I'm unpredictable." Spyro smiled. "So, is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know." Cynder smiled back. "But if I know one thing for sure is that we have come a long way since we started this war and now it's finally over maybe we can rest in peace."

Spyro nodded. He and Cynder walked into their tree house, finally being able to sit down without Malefor being a threat any longer.

Epilogue

The hooded figure smiled at the glowing crystal that held an image of Spyro and Cynder. "I think he is ready to face me. Nighthawk!"

A jet black dragon wandered in. "Yes my lord?"

"Take Malefor's army and test the young dragon." The hooded figure rose as he watched a meteor pass overhead. "Bring that meteor close to the planet. If he is as good as Malefor has experienced, then this will be child's play to him."

"And if he doesn't?" Nighthawk said calmly.

The figure turned around to reveal his rotting skull. "I will claim the souls of thousands."


	10. Journey to the Sky

Chapter 87

Never leaves

 _I fell to my knees in defeat. He had beaten me again. This was the first time in three years since we had fought in the volcano. But he has improved since then and I must congratulate him on that. If you ever get hold of this book my son, you must know that you have been my favourite challenge yet. But yet I will return and you will fall._

The dragon sighed as he closed the book. "He always gets into my head." The dragon moved to the back of the fortress and looked at the armour that stood in the centre of the room. It was almost like he was in the room, even though the dragon knew that he couldn't return from where he was. The portal opened and the dragon went outside.

The large tear was waiting for the dragon so he went through. He immediately went for the centre where an altar stood.

"Is that who I think it is?" A voice came through the altar.

"Indeed it is." The dragon looked into the prison that held the most dangerous thing alive in it. The large purple dragon moved to the edge of the prison and looked at the smaller dragon.

"You took your time." The older dragon smiled. "How is life without me then Spyro?"

Spyro glared at Malefor. "It has been peaceful actually. How is it being stuck with Dread?"

"He doesn't talk to me." Malefor stared into Spyro's purple eyes. "But I'm guessing you're here for more than that."

"I want you to stop sending troops after me." Spyro snarled. "Every day I get up and go exploring and a squad of your followers attack me. I can't get past the Cloudbreak Isles."

"Who says I sent them?" Malefor looked slightly confused. "I have no contact with anyone else. The only visitor I've had is you."

"Then who would try to pick me off?" Spyro tried to think. "There must be someone. Kaos is in the Outlands and has lost his army. Dread is with you and all of my other enemies are dead."

"Then I can't help you Spyro." Malefor began to walk away from him.

"Come on Malefor." Spyro began to get annoyed. "I know what it's like to be locked up in there but I need help on this. You may not be able to talk to anyone on the outside but you were good friends with all the villains. You must know someone."

Malefor froze. "There is someone that I feared for similar reasons to you. But I've known him to stay away from me due to me having an army that would flatten him. He plunged the world into Darkness when I had been imprisoned. That's why I was allowed to contact Gaul the first time I was stuck in this place. I was tasked with keeping him at bay. As soon as I was released I tried to find him but he went into hiding. So now I am trapped forever, it seems that he wants to take back the world."

"Who is it?" Spyro looked worried.

"He goes by the name of Nighthawk." Malefor turned around and looked at Spyro. "If he has returned then he will hunt me down and kill me, even in this prison."

"How can I defeat him?" Spyro looked at the fear in Malefor's eyes. "I need to know."

"I don't know." Malefor looked at Dread who was sleeping. "Useless lump, wake up!"

Dread leapt up. "What is it, are we under attack?" He then remembered where he was. "Oh right." He then saw Spyro. "Hello there Spyro. How are you?"

"That doesn't matter." Malefor was panicking. "Do you know Nighthawk?"

"Oh, him." Dread sighed. "He was the leader of the Darkness before you, then you swept it out of him and took his life away from him."

"How do I defeat him?" Spyro looked at Dread.

"Don't you have Ignitus for that?"

"Do I need to remind you that I put you in here? Now tell me!"

"Please stop it!" Malefor looked at the white walls of the prison. "Dread, if we help Spyro then we could get some sort of redemption."

Dread laughed. "Nighthawk is mad but he does have a weakness. On the inside he is a strong-willed and tactical master, but on the outside he just like any other dragon, apart from you two."

"That's it?" Spyro looked a bit amused. "But is he good at planning strategies?"

"Yes, so you will need more help than your band of good-doers." Dread smiled. "Help from us."

"I'll talk to Starstrike." Spyro prepared to go. "Thank you."

"Spyro wait." Malefor approached the edge of his prison. "Good luck, you'll need it if you're taking on Nighthawk."

Spyro smiled. "I'll talk to Starstrike about a form of contact between us three." He flew out of the Convexity and back to the Concurrent Skies. Starstrike was waiting.

"So you found out what you needed?" Starstrike and Spyro had become good friends since the battle at Warfang.

"Yes but I need to be able to talk to Malefor and Dread." Spyro explained what he had found out form them. Starstrike nodded showing he understood.

"So Malefor knows Nighthawk from when he became the Dark Master?" Starstrike was surprised. "And he and Dread can help you find him?"

"Yes." Spyro sighed. "But I need contact with them."

"No problem." Starstrike rose up and then Spyro heard voices. "If you don't want to talk to them then you can tap your head three times and that will stop them from having communication with you. Do it again and you'll be able to talk to them again."

"Thank you Starstrike." Spyro watched as he disappeared. "So then, that was easy."

"Indeed." Malefor laughed. "So what are you going to do?"

"Go back to the Ruins and talk to Cynder." Spyro flew off. "After all, you don't really have a say in what I do."

"We are just trying to help." Malefor sighed. "Just be sure to make Nighthawk's death as painful as possible."

Chapter 88

The voices in my head

Cynder was sleeping when the sound of wings woke her. She saw Spyro come into the tree house. "Morning." Cynder yawned. "Where have you been?"

"The Concurrent Skies." Spyro sat down. "Shut up Malefor. God, you're giving me a headache."

"Wait, you're talking to him?" Cynder became alarmed. "What's he doing inside your head?"

"I need him to help me." Spyro sighed. "I know who has been sending enemies after me. It's a dragon named Nighthawk. Malefor replaced him as the Dark Master. But of course he and Dread know everything about him so I have to put up with them talking to me through this." Spyro tapped his head.

"So do you have to put up with that forever?" Cynder lay back down.

"I don't think so." Spyro lay down beside her. He tapped his head three times. "I can do that to shut them out."

"That's one good thing." Cynder fell asleep. She hadn't laid the egg yet so she spent most of her time sleeping. Spyro was very happy for her but worried about what could happen.

Spyro fell asleep and dreamt he was in the void. Ignitus was standing beside him.

"Well done on finally trapping Malefor." Ignitus smiled. "You and Starstrike seem to get along quite well."

"Where did you go?" Spyro asked. "I went to your chamber a few days ago and you weren't there. Did you go somewhere?"

"I need to find a worthy dragon to chronicle the many events of the new age." Ignitus smiled. "The imprisonment of Malefor signalled a start of a new age. But I couldn't find one so I have to turn to you."

Spyro looked surprised. "You want me to be the Chronicler?"

"I couldn't think of anyone better." Ignitus nodded. "But you must be wondering about Nighthawk. I will allow you to fight him before passing this to you."

"But does that mean you will die?" Spyro remembered the previous Chronicler.

"In a way." Ignitus nodded.

"Then I don't want it." Spyro backed away. "You are a good friend Ignitus and you are great at your role. I still have a lot I need to do in life. You should keep your mantle for now and when the time is right then I will take that role."

"This has never happened before in history." Ignitus laughed. "But there is a chance I can take the role up for a while. I reverse the order so the previous Chronicler takes the role while I live a normal life until you're ready. This is a one off opportunity and when the new age comes you have to take the mantle up."

"Thank you Ignitus." Spyro smiled.

Ignitus flashed and returned to his red colour. A figure appeared beside him. "Hello again Spyro." The Chronicler appeared.

Spyro laughed a bit. "Last time I saw you, you were giving me and Cynder our elemental attacks back."

"That was too long ago my friends." The Chronicler turned to Ignitus. "You made the right decision in giving Spyro time to defeat Nighthawk. He is planning for the biggest global catastrophic event that will ever hit this world. And to stop it we will need two purple dragons."

"Wait, so I have to release Malefor?" Spyro looked worried.

"Yes, but we can make it so as soon as Nighthawk is defeated we can send him into the Convexity." The Chronicler looked a bit grim. "Otherwise we have no chance of defeating him. I will bring Starstrike in here."

Starstrike sat and listened. "So we need Malefor to stop this event? What is this event?"

"There is a comet passing over the world in the next two weeks." The Chronicler explained. "Nighthawk is going to draw the comet towards the world. Billions will be killed and whoever is left will not be able to stop Nighthawk from taking over the world. If two purple dragons were to journey to the edge of the globe and place themselves at the Altar of the Skies then they could destroy the comet before the comet strikes. That should lead Nighthawk to them so Spyro can finish him off."

"So I have to release Malefor from his prison." Starstrike nodded. "Very well, I will summon him to the Ruins in five minutes. Be ready Spyro." Starstrike disappeared.

"You should both go and prepare." The Chronicler smiled. "Good luck Spyro, if you have proved anything is that you are a valiant warrior with a heart of Light. Go forth and battle this great evil."

Spyro disappeared and woke in the tree house. Cynder was awake and was in pain.

"You should have woke me." Spyro got up.

"You wouldn't wake." Cynder winced.

"Do you need anything?" Spyro asked.

"Can we go outside?" Cynder got up slowly. "I need the air."

Spyro helped Cynder to the balcony where a bright light was beside the Core of Light. "Stay here for a second and don't panic about who is coming through it." Spyro made his way to the Core.

The light expanded and exploded. Malefor stood in the area where the light was.

"Hello again Spyro." Malefor laughed.

"Hello." Spyro growled.

Chapter 89

An unlikely alliance

"You've teamed up with Malefor?" Sunburn was over reacting. "Have you forgotten what he did to this world and the amount of trouble everyone had to go through just to capture him?"

"First off, I don't have amnesia." Spyro sighed. "I know this was unexpected but I need him. If not then all life on this world will become almost extinct."

"Great, that's what we need." Sunburn sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling Spyro. It's just, it's _him_."

"I understand." Spyro looked down. "I'm not too keen on the idea but I have to or else Nighthawk will end the world and cause disaster across the world."

"Who's Nighthawk?" Sonic Boom came over to them.

"The guy who is trying to kill me without even introducing himself." Spyro sighed. "There's a comet passing the world within the next two weeks and Nighthawk is going to draw it towards the planet and kill millions. The only way we can stop it if two purple dragons are at the Altar of the Skies."

"Is that the place that Starstrike draws his power from?" Flashwing stood by the door.

"I don't know but it seems like it would fit." Spyro sighed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I need to talk to Spyro." Malefor stood behind Flashwing.

"Guess I'll see you guys in a bit." Spyro went outside and led Malefor to the forest. "What do you want?"

"I want to know when we're leaving." Malefor stared at Spyro's eyes. "Everyone here acts like I'm still their enemy. I know that I don't belong here but I have shown I am willing to help you by not attacking anyone else here."

"We'll leave tomorrow." Spyro narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to talk to you again until then." Spyro began to walk away.

"You have your mother's eyes." Malefor stared at Spyro. "She had the same shade of purple as you do. I only wish that she didn't die giving birth to you."

"Why would you want that?" Spyro hissed. "You said you hated her because you two created me, your worse enemy."

"She was beautiful. She would have been proud of what you have done in this world despite your age."

Spyro growled at Malefor. "I don't want to talk about my family." He walked away quickly and went into his tree house.

"I heard that." Cynder smiled. "If Malefor did kill your mother then would he speak about her like that?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Spyro had become depressed. "He thinks he can insult her and tell me that he killed her then just shrug it off."

"I know." Cynder strained to speak as she then cried out in pain. "God, who knew that it would be this painful."

Spyro sat down beside her. "Just think how happy you will be when you get the egg out. You'll be a mother."

Cynder smiled. "I hope that after this thing with Malefor then we won't have anything to do with him. I am fed up of him. What if he changes and doesn't help you?"

"I know why you worry but it will be fine." Spyro smiled. "Malefor is going to be returned to the Convexity as soon as this is over and I know that he doesn't want the world to end as if it does then who will he fight?"

Cynder laughed as she and Spyro lay down. Spyro fell asleep but was soon woken up by Cynder.

"Spyro look." Cynder looked relieved. She was sat beside a purple and black-spotted dragon egg.

Spyro beamed. "Well done. I told you that you would be happy. How do you feel?"

"A lot better." Cynder moved the egg over. "Maybe I can start doing things again. Such as help you with Malefor."

"We're going today." Spyro sighed. "But I'm sure you could visit him in the Convexity."

"I meant come with you." Cynder laughed. "I know what you are going to say but I can always get Sonic Boom or Sunburn to look after the egg. I just want you to be safe."

"You should stay with the egg." Spyro felt the shell. It was warm. "If it hatches then who knows what could happen if the others don't know what to do. Not that they would." Cynder shook her head. "But you see what I mean. Besides, what if you get killed, then who would look after the egg?"

"You always think of the worst." Cynder smiled. "All right then, I'll stay here. Just promise me that if Malefor does attack you then you won't let him off lightly."

Spyro laughed. "So you think I would?" Spyro helped carry the egg to the Core of Light. Malefor was waiting for him.

"So you finally had it then." Malefor nodded. "You should be proud, bringing another purple dragon into this world."

"Shut up." Spyro growled.

Sunburn and Sonic Boom walked over to them. "Congratulations!" Sonic Boom looked really happy. "It's a shame that you have to go Spyro."

"If I don't then this little guy won't have a future." Spyro grinned at the egg. "Hopefully I'll be back before the egg hatches."

Cynder kissed him. "Be safe."

Spyro smiled as he hugged her. He then let go as he and Malefor walked to the edge of the Ruins.

"This is going to be a long journey." Malefor laughed as he and Spyro took off.

The Comet was thirteen days away.

Chapter 90

Surprise attack

A few days past. Spyro was becoming increasingly tired as he couldn't sleep with Malefor nearby. Malefor was more of a hindrance than a help. Spyro then heard something in the bushes.

They had made a small camp in a small wood. Spyro backed up and found Malefor had disappeared. "Useless."

Suddenly three figures jumped out of the trees at Spyro. They were creatures that Spyro had never seen before. They were like skeletons but they had veins that were filled with Darkness. Their skulls were in the shape of a giant bat and carried scythes.

"Perish before the minions of the Dark Master." One of them tried to strike at Spyro but he rolled to the side. Another tried to tackle him but he kicked him into a tree.

Malefor ripped through the forest and crushed the minions. "You dare betray me to a phoney? He is nothing before me! I am the Undead King!" He flung a minion into the forest and smashed another in the face. The three minions were dead.

Spyro turned to Malefor. "Why did you run off? I could have been killed."

"An ambush is always useful." Malefor laughed at Spyro's anger. "You obviously still have some things to learn."

"You have no idea what I can do."

"I have had years to study you Spyro. How long have you had to do the same for me?"

Spyro growled. "Now let us have some sort of truce here." A wave of dark energy blasted Spyro and Malefor off their feet. "After all, you'll need it to beat me."

Spyro looked up painfully. A purple dragon was hovering above them. "Another purple dragon?"

"Oh yes Spyro." The dragon laughed. "Did Malefor forget to mention or were you too busy ignoring him in the Convexity?"

"How do you know?"

"I am Nighthawk, the Dark Master."

"Imposter!" Malefor pulled himself to his feet. "I am the true Dark Master and you know it!"

Nighthawk laughed. "We both know that isn't true Malefor. I am just here to pass the mantle onto the next Dark Master."

"I am the Dark Master!"

"You don't have the guts to. I have done more than you ever did. You cause a war just to kill Spyro. Meanwhile I build my army in secret, ready to take back what's mine once you kicked the bucket."

"You are a shame to the Darkness." Malefor spat. "You don't have the right to have the title of the Dark Master. You are a piece of dirt."

Nighthawk laughed again. "I don't want to fight you Malefor, I am here to pass on the mantle of the Dark Master to its rightful successor." Nighthawk turned to Spyro. "This young dragon will be perfect for the position."

Spyro laughed. "Me? The Dark Master? You must joking."

"It is your destiny as the purple dragon to bring about the-"

"Great Cleansing?" Spyro laughed. "Sorry but Malefor already tried it. I choose what I want and being the Dark Master seems like a pretty poor career choice."

Malefor growled. "I am the Dark Master Spyro. Are you calling me poor?"

Spyro laughed at Malefor. "Really? We have been fighting for years now and you don't expect me to hate you for it?"

"You are as bad as each other." Nighthawk smiled. His black eyes turned towards Malefor. "Why are you trying to save this world?"

"What's the point of ruling a world that is empty of victims to slaughter?" Malefor growled. "There is no point in ending the world if there is no one around to rule over?"

"Politics is hard." Nighthawk sighed. "There is no point in doing things that won't help you rule the world."

"Are we going to fight or what?" Spyro growled. He flew at Nighthawk.

Nighthawk slammed into the ground as Spyro blasted a Dragon Beam at him. The Dragon Beam rebounded and hit Spyro. Spyro fell to the ground and struggled to get up as Nighthawk and Malefor collided.

Spyro tried to think why his Dragon Beam came back at him. It had never happened before. He got to his feet and saw Malefor slashing at Nighthawk and no blood was being spilt.

Nighthawk kicked Malefor off him and turned to Spyro. He tried to swipe at Spyro's neck but was stopped by a firestorm that came out from Spyro. Nighthawk roared as he exploded into a wreck of wires and metal.

"He was a robot?" Malefor panted as he walked towards the remains.

"Nighthawk isn't." Spyro examined the parts. "This has come from the Destiny's Caller Ruins. I recognise the metal from the room where Delta was."

Malefor looked at the wiring and picked up some of it. "We should get the Altar before more of these robots come." He flew off. Spyro looked at the wreck one more time and then followed Malefor.

Two black eyes followed him into the sky.

Chapter 91

The Altar of the Skies

Spyro was in the void when the Chronicler appeared in front of him. "Spyro, Starstrike and Ignitus are heading towards the Altar. Nighthawk has sent an army to stop you. There is no way I can send word to the Skylanders so it is up to you four to attack the army."

"What's new?" Spyro smiled. "Why was I told there was only two purple dragons when Nighthawk is one as well?"

The Chronicler laughed. "He isn't a purple dragon. That was a robot. Nighthawk's true colour is jet black. There is only two purple dragons in the world."

Spyro nodded. "I should get going."

"Be careful Spyro. The comet is dangerously close. If you don't activate the Altar in time then the world will not survive."

Spyro woke up on the hill that he and Malefor had slept on. Malefor was awake already and looking into the distance.

Spyro looked to where Malefor was looking to see the Altar of the Skies in the middle of two hills. "This is the end." Malefor sighed.

"Let's get this over with quick, unless you want to be a corpse." Spyro spotted Nighthawk's troops and the flaming streak that was the comet.

Spyro shot towards the Altar with Malefor following close behind. Spyro spotted Starstrike and Ignitus already fighting the few minions that had made their way to the Altar. Spyro used his Horn Dive to slam into the middle of the crowd and proceed to tear through the minions until there was only a pile of Greebles and another thousand behind it.

"It's about time you two got here." Starstrike smiled. He looked at two domed areas. "Spyro, you get in the left dome. Malefor, the right one."

Spyro walked into the dome and waited. Starstrike walked into the middle of the two domes and activated the Altar.

Spyro felt an electric charge surge through his body. A Greeble tried to hit the dome but was blasted away. Spyro saw a shadow fall over the world as the comet moved in front of the sun. Then it turned to night.

Spyro heard Starstrike say something. "Use Dragon Beam!" Spyro sent out the purple energy blast and saw Malefor do the same. The two clashed together until they joined together into a larger version. Starstrike let out his Sunblast Meteor and the attacks fused together into a Dragon Meteor. The Dragon Meteor shot towards the comet and went through it.

The comet shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. The army looked at the Dragon Meteor that shot into space and out of sight. Spyro smiled as he fell out of the dome, feeling drained. He got to his feet to see Nighthawk standing in front of him.

"You foiled my plan." Nighthawk advanced on him. "You destroy my robot. You make my army lose hope and now you struggle to get up to face death?"

Spyro felt himself being shoved aside as Malefor stood in front of Nighthawk. "I am the one you want to fight Nighthawk. I am not afraid of you anymore."

Nighthawk narrowed his black eyes. "You are weak Malefor. You spend years trying to kill Spyro when you could have been taking over the rest of the world in order to mount an assault on Skylands."

"I don't need an army!" Malefor snarled. "I took over Skylands piece by piece until I had it all under my power! You just think it's about rising an army and attacking with some planning. But it requires something you lack: a long-term goal."

Nighthawk smiled. He punched Malefor in the stomach and began laughing. Malefor got up and stabbed Nighthawk in the stomach with his claws. Nighthawk shuddered as the claws entered him but continued to laugh. As the laughter died down, Nighthawk collapsed onto the ground.

He had died.

Spyro looked as Nighthawk's life ebbed away. Malefor stepped forward and looked at the army. "You have betrayed me by following this pretender. Now do you see what this thing really is? A pathetic excuse for a dragon."

"Malefor…" Ignitus tried to stop him but was knocked away from him into a pillar.

Starstrike attacked Malefor but was quickly overcome by his Convexity blasts. Spyro got to his feet and looked at Nighthawk's body. Suddenly, a blast of energy came out of Nighthawk's body and hit Spyro. He absorbed the energy and felt something new inside of him. He let it out at Malefor.

Malefor was stunned by the new elemental attack. It was a form of compressed Darkness. "What is that?" Malefor looked worried.

"Doesn't matter as long as it sends you back to the Convexity." Spyro smiled as he sent out a Fireball and followed up with the Darkness Blast. Malefor grunted as he was hit by both attacks.

Spyro sent out this new attack as many times as he could until he tired. He finally let out his Dragon Beam and saw Malefor collapse onto the ground. Starstrike groaned as he got up.

"You…did it." Starstrike smiled. "Well done. You should be proud." A portal opened up and Malefor was sucked in. "I will send you back to the Ruins. You should relax. But there will be something that will upset you."

Spyro was confused. The portal opened up behind him and he went through to find the Ruins being attacked.

Chapter 92

Dare to fight me?

Spyro charged into the crowd of Drow and Trolls and started to tear them apart. He used his new attack, Darkness Blast, to clear some space to attack the other minions. Sunburn jumped into the middle and created a ring of fire around them. "Nice of you to come back. Where's Malefor?"

"Back in the Convexity." Spyro sent a Darkness Blast at the minions. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by Nighthawk's army." Sunburn tackled a Troll and flung him into the fire. "He must have known that you would beat him. Where is he anyway?"

"Dead. Malefor killed him." Spyro kicked a Drow spearman and Sunburn smashed him into the ground. "Where's Cynder?"

Sunburn didn't answer until the few minions left ran for the hills, or off the edge of the Ruins. "Spyro, the egg wasn't alive."

Spyro looked horrified. "It wasn't living?"

Sunburn shook his head. "Cynder wasn't too surprised to be honest. She has been exposed to the Darkness a lot. She wanted to be alone and then the army attacked after she left."

Spyro looked down. "She must be devastated." Spyro looked at the other Skylanders. They were either injured or unconscious. "They must have hit pretty hard if you are the only one standing."

Sunburn nodded. "We were all surprised by the attack. It was luck that stopped any of us from being killed. All the attacks just seemed to miss our fatal organs."

" _Of course they did!_ " A chilling voice rang throughout the Ruins. " _I don't want you dead. If I did then you would have died before you could have lifted a finger. You think that everyone wants you dead Skylanders, but some just want to test you!_ "

"Who is that?" Sunburn asked. Spyro shook his head. He looked up at the sky to see a hooded figure with a scythe in his hand.

" _You are inquisitive little one. But you are outmatched._ " The figure fell from the sky and landed in front of Spyro.

"Why do you wear a hood?" Spyro growled.

The figure laughed. "That's because I have no face. But if you insist." The figure lifted his hand. But there was no flesh, only bone. The hood came off and revealed a flaming skull.

Spyro wanted to run away and hide. The skull was a white that was rotting away. The flames came from whatever lay below the spine and where a brilliant blue. Spyro was horrified. "What are you?"

"What?" The figure laughed. It seemed to go right to Spyro's soul. "More like who. I am the Last Enemy. I'm shocked you didn't recognise me from all the children's tales about me."

"Who is the Last Enemy?" Sunburn asked.

Spyro looked up. The Last Enemy wasn't there. "What happened?"

"You started to babble on about 'the Last Enemy'." Sunburn looked concerned. "Are you alright Spyro?"

Spyro shook himself. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit tired from Malefor and Nighthawk." He went over to the other Skylanders and started to check their wounds. Sunburn joined him, still looking worried.

An hour later everyone was awake and welcoming Spyro back. Then Cynder came back and went into the tree house without noticing Spyro. After everyone was back to full health Spyro went there himself.

Cynder seemed spaced-out. She didn't notice Spyro until he sat down beside her. "Hey."

"How are you?" Spyro hugged her. "I heard about the egg."

Cynder sighed. "To be honest I've been exposed to the Darkness for so long that it's really no surprise. We just have to keep moving on and use the past to shape the future."

Spyro looked down. "Well, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that Nighthawk is dead and Malefor is back in the Convexity. The bad news is that I saw a hooded figure calling himself 'the Last Enemy'. It seems we can't get a break."

"Maybe Ignitus or the Chronicler can help." Cynder said. "Where is Ignitus?"

"He was at the Altar and was hurt by Malefor pretty badly but he was alive." Spyro lay down. "Hopefully the Chronicler will want to speak to me."

Cynder smiled as she lay down beside him. They fell asleep, each into a stream of nightmares.

Chapter 93

Death

Spyro woke up in the void. The Chronicler was there once again but looked drained.

"Spyro…" The Chronicler panted. "Come to my home…quickly…he is here."

Spyro woke up suddenly. Cynder was awake as well. "Did you get the same message?" Cynder looked frightened. Spyro nodded. He and Cynder flew out of the tree house as fast as they could.

It was hard to get to the Dragon Realms at the pace they were going. Last time it took them three months while helping all the other inhabitants along the way but now they had to get there in one day. It was also in the middle of a storm so the wind was relentlessly trying to push them off course. But Spyro and Cynder battled through the harsh environment to the home of the Chronicler.

When Spyro entered there were books pulled from the shelves and glass all over the floor. Cynder gasped when she went in.

"Hello Spyro." A small sound came from behind Spyro and the scythe stuck into his chest. Spyro felt himself being lifted and slammed into the floor causing the glass to cut into him. Cynder looked on as Spyro was jerking up and down.

"How can you expect your allies to fight what they can't see?" Spyro was stopped and was drawn nearer to the Last Enemy. The skull burned with a blood red flame. The bony hand reached out and tried to touch him.

" _Not now! Don't let go Spyro!"_

"Master Eon?" Spyro recognised the voice.

" _Don't let him beat you!"_

Spyro grasped the handle of the scythe and pushed away from the hand. The Last Enemy slammed Spyro into the ground and the scythe pierced the ground.

Spyro looked over to Cynder was. She was trying to look at where the Last Enemy was so she could attack him. Spyro frowned as he jumped up and horn dived onto the Last Enemy. He groaned as he tried to attack Spyro but was hit with a Poison Sting. Cynder could see where he was due to the glass shifting.

"This isn't going to end how you think." The Last Enemy. "Have you wondered why I am the Last Enemy?"

"Not really." Spyro panted.

"The Last Enemy to be defeated is Death."

Spyro struggled to understand this. Then it came into his head. "You're Death!?"

"Indeed." Death raised his scythe. "The death of you."

Spyro leapt out of the way and fired a Darkness Blast at him. Death recoiled but was then hit with a Fear Ball from Cynder.

The Chronicler was starting to wake up. He saw the battle and began to crawl his way to a switch. He pulled it and a portal opened behind Death. "Now Spyro!"

Spyro leapt at Death and kicked him backwards. Death lost his balance but held onto the edges. Spyro let out a Dragon Beam and it made Death let go of the portal and fall through.

Cynder looked at Spyro. "So we're dealing with mythical beings now? What won't we fight?"

Spyro smiled as he went over to the Chronicler. "Spyro, you can't beat Death. Unlike Malefor he is immortal. I know you will try but I would hate it for Death to be your end."

"I have to die sometime." Spyro sighed. "But if I am going to be defeated by Death then I'm going to make sure he's going down with me."

"That's what I've liked about you Spyro." Malefor's voice rang through the room. "You always are willing to fight, even before you know what you're fighting."

Spyro looked around to see a small crystal in the middle of the room, with Malefor's eyes in the centre. "You never get out of my life do you?"

"How could I?" Malefor laughed. "Every enemy you've faced, I have known. Every time you face a new enemy, I know what they can do. In a way I am your greatest enemy and most valuable ally."

Spyro growled and narrowed his eyes. "Then tell me how to defeat Death."

"There is one weapon that can do that." Malefor seemed pleased with himself. "The Fang of Death's Bane." Cynder looked frightened. "Oh yes, I forgot that you used that to slaughter many inhabitants of villages around the world. So where did you put it Cynder?"

"I had to use in the Convexity to get your essence out." Cynder's voice shook. "It would be there."

Malefor smiled. "It's not that simple. Death has already taken this place over and now his army is patrolling the area. They must be trying to find the Fang."

"Then we need an army." Spyro frowned. "The Skylanders aren't ready and only I can see Death. So we need an army of me. That doesn't make sense."

Malefor laughed. "Fortunately Spyro, I have a solution. Your Darkness Blast. You absorbed it from Nighthawk. If you can gain more abilities like that, you might stand a chance."

Spyro snorted. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, you have six abilities already." Malefor said calmly. "Fire, Ice, Electricity, Earth, Darkness and Time. You shouldn't have to unlock the breath for Time and the other two won't be too hard. Fortunately I know how to acquire them. The last two are Space and Light. The two dragons that have these abilities are Starstrike and Harfinate."

"Starstrike will give it to me without trouble but who's Harfinate?" Spyro sighed. "I'm guessing another psychopath?"

Malefor nodded. "Dread knows him well. Get up you lazy pile of flesh."

Dread appeared inside the crystal. "So, my old friend Harfinate needs to die to get the Fang. Last time I saw him was yesterday."

"Wait, what?" Spyro looked confused.

"Oh yes, he is here." Dread smiled. "So you need that ability and face the army of Death. You have no choice."

"Lucky thing I'm here." Starstrike appeared behind them. "I fear that seven abilities won't be enough."

"Have faith in the boy Starstrike." Ignitus walked out from behind Starstrike. "After all, he's done a lot more than any dragon of his should have."

Starstrike nodded. "Well Spyro, I will give you my gift of Light. But beware of the gift of Space. It is the most powerful element in existence. You will have to be very careful."

Spyro smiled. "Hey, I've fought against Death himself. I'll be fine." Starstrike rose up and a spark came out of him. The spark entered Spyro and he felt the something awaken. He opened his mouth and a stream of pure Light left him. Spyro relaxed as he smiled. "I think I'm ready to take on Harfinate."

Epilogue

Harfinate stood outside Malefor's cell. "I told you Dread, keep Spyro away from here."

"Sorry old friend, but you have no idea what you're getting into by joining forces with Death." Dread smiled. "But now you can't extract revenge without letting me loose."

"I'm not letting Malefor out." Harfinate snarled. "But if you do get let out, then I will tear your heart out and eat it whole."

"So dark." Dread laughed. "Pity you don't have the guts to do so."

Harfinate growled as he punched the cell. The outside cracked and Dread smiled. "I will kill you Dread!" Harfinate punched the cell again and it shattered.

Malefor stepped out of the cell and laughed. "You gullible fool. I will let you live so Spyro can get the Fang, but then, I will return. Then Spyro will die."


	11. At Death's Doorstep

Chapter 94

Back again

Spyro made his way to the old castle. He was fed up of this place being a symbol of Cynder's corruption. But yet this was the only way into the Convexity.

Spyro activated the portal and got ready to fight the onslaught of enemies, but none came. He flew into the portal to see unexpected sight. Harfinate was led on the ground, panting in pain. He caught sight of the cracked glass of the prison that once held Dread and Malefor.

"This is a minor setback." Death moved around to the front of Spyro. "I don't care about Malefor. You are the one that needs to die."

"So if you're Death, then why is Malefor the Master of the Underworld?" Spyro growled.

Death's empty sockets turned to look into Spyro's purple eyes. "You know nothing." Death pulled down his hood and revealed his flaming skull. "Malefor only says he is in charge of the Underworld. I on the other hand am the master. But maybe you should have brought the Light with you."

Spyro was confused until he saw the Darkness creeping up behind him. He fired a Light Beam at it and the Darkness disappeared. "Enough Death. I'm here for the Space element."

"So you aren't trying to get the Fang?" Death laughed. "Well then Spyro, you have to get past me, and only one of us can die."

"We'll see about that." Spyro smiled.

Death swung his scythe at Spyro who jumped backwards and over the blade. He shot a Light Beam at Death who turned away from the Light. He created a ball of fire in his hand and threw it at Spyro. Spyro rolled to the left and fired an Electric Volt at Death's skull. Death recoiled and yelled.

"You have no respect for your future master." Death lifted his scythe above his head and went to slam it onto Spyro's head. But it never hit the ground.

Sunburn had come through the portal and slammed into Death. "Heard you might have needed help."

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are, I'll claim you all." Death swung the scythe in a wide arc.

"Good as we won't let Spyro die in here." Cynder blasted him with Lightning Bolts.

Spyro smiled as he used the Light Beam while Cynder used Lightning and Sunburn used Fire. The three elements made a wall around Death as he tried to escape the pain prison. The Light travelled around the Fire and Lightning until it went through the wall and into Death's stomach.

Death fell to his knees. He looked up and Spyro saw the flame around his skull had gone black and was almost like smoke. "To be harmed by a mere mortal…is not what I had envisioned."

"Oh come on, do I have to hear this every time I face a new enemy?" Spyro sighed. "I miss the old days when I had quirky enemies that weren't 'immortal'"

"Silence!" Death rose up and sent a wave of fire along the ground. The three jumped over the wave with the flames licking the bottom of their feet. Spyro batted his wings against the air and charged straight at Death. He smashed into Death's stomach and they went tumbling to the floor.

Death lay on the floor panting with ragged breaths. He began to get up but Spyro leapt up and dug his claws into Death's ribcage. Death growled as he tried to shake the purple dragon off unsuccessfully. Death decide he wasn't ready.

"I'll be back." Death vanished and Spyro fell to the ground.

"Coward." Spyro laughed. He turned to Cynder and Sunburn. "That's for helping out."

"What are teammates for?" Sunburn smiled.

Spyro went over to Harfinate who had started to recover. "Why did you let them out?"

Harfinate laughed. "I didn't let them out. I admit, I have some anger issues so Dread provoked me and I smashed the cell."

"I need your Space element." Spyro looked up at the huge dragon.

"And why would I do that?" Harfinate narrowed his eyes. "Death is my master so why would I give you the tools to kill him?"

"We both know that I can't kill him using normal elements." Spyro growled. "Now are you going to give it up nicely or will we have to put you in our place?"

Harfinate turned away. "No." He swung his tail around and hit Spyro. "Let's dance dragon."

Chapter 95

The Fang of Death's Bane

Spyro leapt up and stepped backwards so he was standing beside Cynder and Sunburn. Harfinate smiled as he went to slam his tail onto their heads. Spyro felt himself being pushed out of the way as the tail collided with the floor.

Cynder blasted a Lightning Bolt at Harfinate who recoiled allowing Sunburn to make a wall of Fire around him. Harfinate felt the flames burning his scales. He flapped his wings and went into the air.

"Perfect." Sunburn smiled. He shot up into the air while Spyro and Cynder blasted Harfinate with Fire and Lightning. Sunburn went into his Phoenix Dash when he got really high and dropped down onto Harfinate. The floor got turned into a pool of fire just as Spyro and Cynder flew into the air.

"I hope this works." Cynder frowned as the flames began to consume Harfinate.

Harfinate fell into the fire and screamed as the flames claimed him. Spyro looked as Harfinate collapse in the fire. "Shut it down Sunburn."

Sunburn nodded. The flames disappeared and Harfinate was left as a quivering wreck. His once silver scales were a charred black. Spyro felt sorry for him so approached Harfinate.

"Many Death be kind to you when he claims your soul." Spyro picked up a wooden stake and put it into Harfinate's heart. He died instantly.

A vortex began to circle around Spyro. A small ball came from Harfinate's body and entered Spyro. He felt the vortex become one with him and he sent a Black Hole into the sky.

The three looked up to see the Black Hole disappeared. Spyro smiled as he turned towards the exit. "Maybe we finally beat Death."

"We still don't have the Fang." Cynder said looking around. "It had a marking on it."

"Like this?" Spyro picked up the stake he had sent into Harfinate heart. He was looking at the symbol in the side. It was a small 'M'.

"That's it." Cynder looked at the Fang in disgust. "I'd hope I would never see that thing again."

Spyro nodded. He went towards the portal with the others. They began to fly back to the Ruins where the Skylanders were relaxing. They landed and Spyro placed the Fang into the Core of Light. It hovered in the Light, bathing in it.

Spyro still didn't like it. Malefor and Dread were on the loose and he couldn't leave the Fang here in case Death struck at the Skylanders. The only thing he could hope for is Malefor to stay in the shadows for now.

"So it went a bit better than I expected." Flashwing looked at the Fang. "As soon as I heard Death was there I thought that the Fang was lost."

"He didn't get near it." Spyro looked at the horizon. "How did you know he was there?"

"Starstrike came by." Flashwing frowned. "He knew that Death had left the Underworld. He sent-"

"You here, I know." Spyro turned away from the Fang. "You told me before I travelled back in time." He made his way to the treehouse. Cynder was still outside so he looked around until he found the thing he was looking for. He found the two sets of Dragon Armour. He picked up his own set and began to put it on.

"Why do you have that on?" Cynder looked confused.

Spyro turned to see her. "I'm going to go to the Underworld. If Death isn't there, then Malefor will be."

Cynder sighed. "Are you going to sleep at some point? Everyone needs to sleep."

"I'll sleep when I get back." Spyro smiled. "See you soon. Tell everyone I'll be back as soon as I've gone to kick Malefor in the butt."

"Don't forget the Fang." Cynder yelled after him as he flew out the treehouse. She sighed as she led down and fell asleep.

Spyro went up to the Fang and picked it up. It was shining with a bright light. Spyro held onto it as he flew down to the Door. He saw T-Bone messing around with his ribcage. "So, why do you think that spiders love my bones so much?"

"They need them for their nests?" Spyro sighed. "Now can I go down?"

"Same rule as usual: don't bring any spiders back." The Door opened and Spyro made his way down.

The Underworld had changed.

Chapter 96

Death in Hell

The Underworld was now a complete war zone. Obviously Malefor was doing his best to regain control of his domain. Spyro could see Death battling Malefor in the centre of the two armies. Spyro flew straight at them.

Malefor snarled as he tore his claws through Death's cloak. He tore at Death as the scythe stabbed into his side. Blood sprayed into Malefor's face as he cried out. The scythe was violently jerked out of his side and pain blinded him.

"Enough!" Spyro landed between Malefor and Death. "All this is about is who gets control of the Underworld. I thought Death had the Underworld and Malefor gets Hell."

"He attacks me every time I try to leave." Malefor panted as he stood up. "I've only been out of that box for two hours and I've been attacked five times."

Death looked scared. "What is that?" He was looking at the glow in Spyro's claws.

"Oh this?" Spyro held up the Fang. "Shall we find out?"

Death felt Malefor slam into his stomach while Spyro leapt onto his robe and attempted to send the Fang into the ribcage. Death threw Spyro off and teleported towards Hell's Mouth.

"He isn't getting there." Spyro prepared to fly towards Hell's Mouth.

"Get in line." Malefor batted his wings and zoomed towards the Pit. Spyro was right behind him with the Fang held tightly.

Death teleported down to Hell. He smiled as Malefor came for him. The huge dragon landed on the obsidian floor. Death began to spin around his scythe as Spyro landed. "Now I will claim your souls."

Malefor went to hit Death but was knocked over. Spyro jumped onto Death and stabbed him with the Fang. Death screamed as the Light began to invade his skeleton. He threw Spyro off and pulled the Fang out.

Spyro picked up the Fang as Death yelled in pain. He pulled down his hood and Spyro saw the flames had turned into smoke.

Death was left on the floor, quivering. He groaned as he got up. "You didn't fully charge it. Ha…ha…ha. You don't know the key."

"What, the key I used?" Malefor growled.

"Don't worry." Death laughed. "The Divine Wings will claim you all soon. Just as I have you."

Malefor froze. Spyro was confused until the scythe became visible. Malefor coughed before falling over. Death disappeared leaving Spyro with Malefor.

Spyro ran over to Malefor who was choking on his blood. The scythe was removed slowly and left on the ground.

Blood began to pour on the floor from Malefor's wound. The floor became slick as Spyro did his best to cover the hole and stop the bleeding. "Come on…damn it. You survive everything I send at you and a sharp blade kills you?"

Malefor laughed and started to cough. "You did your best and I am surprised and proud. But this was inevitable. Spyro…the key is…the Destiny's…" He went limp. Spyro could no longer feel a heartbeat.

The Dark Master was dead.

Spyro tried to pick up Malefor's body but couldn't. He felt a coldness on his shoulder and turned to see Dread standing behind him. He looked down at his fallen master in shock. The lost souls in Hell began a chant around the body. "The New Master must rise. The New Master must rise."

"Who is the New Master?" Dread looked horrified. "Death?"

"I think they need to nominate one." Spyro turned to Dread. "Listen, we both hate each other but we also don't want Death to be the Master of Hell. So I have to ask you to do it."

"Won't one of your friends do it?"

"No one will even try."

"Very well." Dread walked up to the souls. "I am the New Master. Come forth and let me command you."

The souls bowed their heads. Dread stood taller than Spyro thought he was. He once again tried to lift Malefor but failed.

"What are you going to do with his body?" Dread walked back over.

"I want to burn it then bury the ashes." Spyro frowned. "As much as I hated him, he deserves a proper funeral for being a pain in the-"

"I get the picture." Dread lifted the body and he and Spyro went back up to the surface.

The Skylanders were all out when they saw Spyro coming out of the Door. They tensed when they saw Dread but then realised what he was carrying. Dread lay Malefor on a pile of wood that had been left from Death's attack and Spyro sighed deeply.

"You never were a great father, but you were a foe that never really left me. I've fought you since birth without realising. Now you have fallen, I don't think life will be the same. For the better or for the worse. Still, I sort of wish it would have been me and you at the very end. But all things between us never go to plan. Goodbye Malefor, the Dark Master, the Undead King and the Ruler of Hell."

Flames erupted underneath the wood as Spyro finished. All the Skylanders were surrounding the burning corpse of Malefor, not know whether to celebrate or mourn. But one of them was clearing mourning.

Spyro stayed standing in front of the fire until it was gone. He looked at the ashes and still felt those gleaming yellow eyes watching him.

" _That was surprising. You miss me? But I will never leave you Spyro. After all, you are of my blood."_

Spyro frowned as he collected up the ashes and placed them into a jar. Using his claw he carved the letter 'M' into the front.

"Spyro?" Cynder appeared by him. "Are you alright?"

Spyro coughed a little. "Yeah, I'm alright. I was wondering what happened with the Fang. I stabbed Death with it and he collapsed but didn't die. Malefor said that the key was the Destiny's, but that makes no sense."

"Spyro, don't you remember the staff?" Cynder said softly. "The Destiny's Caller? We were sent to the Destiny's Caller Ruins to get it."

Spyro perked up. "Where is it now?"

"We returned it to its home while you were going to the Altar of the Skies." Cynder frowned. "We sealed it in a round object where we fought Delta."

Spyro smiled. "Is some of the Skylanders ready to go?"

"Some but you need to sleep."

"I need to finish this."

"Spyro, you can't put yourself through this-"

"I need to." Spyro sighed. "Look, I know you care about my health, after all we're married, but I'm fine. Death needs to be stopped. It sounds like Death is planning something big, and if we don't stop him, it could be the End of the World all over again but worse."

Cynder rolled her eyes. "If you collapse from exhaustion, don't say I didn't warn you."

Spyro laughed. He made his way over to the Core of Light and punch in co-ordinates. A portal appeared.

"So where are we going?" Sunburn asked.

"The Destiny's Caller Ruins." Cynder looked at the portal in a calm way. "Déjà vu much?"

"Let's go." Spyro frowned. Cynder, Sunburn, Sonic Boom, Hex, Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy went through the portal. Spyro was about to but first let out a loud yawn.

"Been keeping that one in." Spyro leapt into the portal after looking back at the ashes.

Chapter 97

It lives

Spyro landed onto the ground and saw his friends all being held down by Shadow Knights. He growled as he saw a familiar robot hovering above the ground.

"Hello Spyro, it's been a while."

"Delta."

"You still remember me?" Delta laughed. "Good. I was wondering if you had wiped this place from your memory."

"How could I forget?" Spyro smiled a little. "It was a great day. Cynder tells me she loves me, I kick you into lava, put Kaos on his behind and killed Malefor for the first time. Best day ever."

Delta smiled. He raised his four arms and smashed into the ground making the ground fold up in a line towards Spyro. He jumped over the shockwave and spat a Light Beam at a Shadow Knight holding Hex. Hex threw Phantom Orbs at the other Shadow Knights releasing the other Skylanders.

Delta narrowed his eyes as he leapt at Spyro. The huge hands went around Spyro's neck as the small dragon blew a Fireball into the robot's face. Delta dropped him and backed away in pain. "You're more annoying than I remember."

"We just want the staff Delta." Spyro growled. "Are you going to give it up nicely or do we have to tear you apart, piece by piece."

"You're a lot more violent than I remember." Delta laughed. "So then Spyro, who has died?"

Spyro snarled as he jumped at Delta and knocked him to the ground. Delta felt pain as Sunburn tore off a piece of his body. Cynder and Sonic Boom continually hit it with attacks from all sides as Spyro tore his claws through the thick shell that held all of Delta's inner parts.

"Spyro. Stop." A small robotic voice said calmly. Drill Sergeant had come through the portal. "He made me."

Spyro had frozen with his claw in the air. Delta looked at the smaller robot in awe. "DS-427. I have not seen you in a long time."

"I was preserved in a chamber where I was found." Drill Sergeant explained. "I joined the Skylanders at Master Eon's request. I have looked for my creators ever since I came back online."

Delta laughed. "You always were a funny droid. But I have to swat a dragon."

Spyro opened his mouth to speak when the large hand smashed into his head. He was sent flying into a tree that was next to Drill Sergeant. The robot went over and helped Spyro up.

"You helped my enemy, I'm gonna tear you apart." Delta used a shockwave to make the ground fold in on itself. Spyro was pushed away by Drill Sergeant but he was caught in the blast. The small droid began to shake as he fell apart.

Spyro shook in anger. He hadn't used this Dark form in ages but he couldn't stop himself. Everything from Malefor's death, being kicked around by Death and Harfinate and now this, he couldn't help himself. The Darkness corrupted his thoughts and Dark Spyro went straight for Delta.

The battle ended with one strike as Delta felt the black dragon tear straight through his mechanical heart. A hole was left in his stomach as Delta fell over and died.

Spyro panted as he looked down at Delta's limp form. He saw Drill Sergeant was just alive, but only just. He made his way to him as the other Skylanders looked frightened.

"Spyro…was I…of assist…ance?" Drill Sergeant looked up at the dragon who was turning back to normal. "Please…let me rest…in peace."

"Of course you were Drill Sergeant." Spyro bowed his head. "I promise you that your sacrifice will be remembered as Death chokes on his last breath. Because of you, we all live to fight another day."

Drill Sergeant burped out smoke and died happily.

Spyro scrunched up his eyes as he rested his paw on the body of the Arkeyan. He took a deep breath and turned to Hex. "Can you take his body back to the Ruins and bury him next to the Core of Light?"

Hex nodded. She picked up Drill Sergeant and went back to the Ruins. The others made their way into the Destiny's Caller Ruins where they were greeted by Kaos.

"Hello Skylosers." Kaos smiled. "It's been a while since our last encounter."

Spyro narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Let's just say we have a common enemy." Kaos began pacing in front of Spyro. "Death has been attacking my forces all throughout Skylands. So naturally I need to get rid of him so I can take over the world."

Spyro growled as he pushed past Kaos and continued into the wrecked structure. Cynder looked shocked at Spyro's response and went after him.

"You've never treated him like that before." Cynder said as she trotted along behind Spyro. "Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

Spyro stopped. "Before I travelled back in time, I watched all of you die. I have tried my best to stop anyone dying again but failed. If anyone deserves to die, it's not any of us."

Cynder looked down. "Kaos is only trying to help us."

"And what happened the last time we trusted him?" Spyro sighed. "You ended up locked behind a wall while Malefor gloated." He saw that Cynder was shocked by his words. "Look, I just don't want a repeat of the past. I can't bear the thought of seeing everyone dying again. It is the worst thing that came out of time travel."

Cynder nodded. She went back to the other while Spyro made his way to the place where he fought Delta the first time.

The lava bubbled below his feet as Spyro found the platforms that he had stood on to send Delta into a fiery doom. Something new was in the room. A huge sphere that hovered above the lava.

Spyro touched the sphere to find it was cold. It was made of pure iron and seemed to have a slight gravitational field. Spyro felt a crack in the surface and it opened up to reveal it was hollow.

Inside it was one of most unexpected things Spyro had ever seen.

A staff unlike any other was resting in the middle.

Chapter 98

The Deathstick

Next to the staff was the Destiny's Caller. Spyro took that but was drawn to the other staff. He really wanted to take it. He found himself reaching out and grabbing it.

Spyro felt some sort of power flooding his body. He could see spirits wandering around. A huge dragon was standing beside him. Spyro recognised the purple scales and yellow eyes. "Malefor."

"So you can finally see me." Malefor smiled. "It's about time."

"What do you want?" Spyro frowned.

"You now have the Destiny's Caller so you can now finish Death." Malefor walked around Spyro. "It's sort of a good thing that he can't kill you by touching you or we'll have a problem."

"What?" Spyro looked confused.

"When you travelled back in time, you were dead. But you passed into the living world. So you are hovering between the living and dead."

"So I'm not alive or dead?" Spyro laughed. "That is one of the most stupid things I have heard. How can you be both or neither?"

"Who are you talking to?" Sunburn climbed down onto the walkway.

"I can see Malefor." Spyro turned to him. "I just found out something odd."

Sunburn sighed. "Spyro, we all sort of guessed that you weren't exactly alive. You said the world ended and there is no way you could be whole."

"What do you mean, whole?" Spyro frowned.

"The Core of Light seems to have an extra feature that you might have noticed." Sunburn explained as he touched the sphere. "It glows brighter. The Darkness seems to be retreating further each day. Kaos mentioned that his Portal of Power has been less effective. I think the thing that made you alive is inside the Core."

"So if I get it out then I will be alive?" Spyro looked down. "But that could be awful for the world."

Malefor laughed. "Well seeming as you will be tearing yourself through two states of life, therefore creating an interdimensional vortex sucking in all life then yes, it would be bad."

"Yep." Sunburn felt the sphere. "What is this?"

Spyro came up to the sphere. "It seems to have an electromagnetic field. It had this staff on the inside." He showed the strange item to Sunburn.

"The Deathstick." A voice came from behind them. "The lost staff of Death."

Spyro turned to see Starstrike standing in the broken window. "Do you always just appear out of thin air?"

Starstrike walked towards them. "This is horrible. I sealed the staff in the Core of Utopia 11. It is a world far away from here. Death must have ripped the Core out of the planet and brought it here to be opened."

"So he destroyed a planet?" Sunburn was horrified. "How far will he go?"

"He needs the Deathstick for a ritual to bring the Divine Wings into this realm." Starstrike closed the Core. "He is the creator of the Divine Wings, the bringer of the End of Time. If he succeeds then even I couldn't stop him and the destruction that would follow."

Spyro looked up at Malefor who was smiling. "What are you so happy about?"

"I used to wordship the Divine Wings as a youngling." Malefor walked around. "Oh the tales that plagued the Dragon Temple."

"I bet that's how you turned to the Darkness." Starstrike turned and looked straight at Malefor.

"Great, now only I can't see him." Sunburn climbed back through the window and out of the room.

Spyro went to follow him but Starstrike stopped him. "We need you here."

Spyro nodded. "So what is the ritual?"

"It requires three staffs." Malefor frowned as he strolled around. "I used it once to bind my soul to that crystal which you used to bring me back-"

"Against my will." Spyro rolled his eyes.

"-and I was not able to get revived this time because it was destroyed and I drained the Darkness dry." Malefor finished loudly. "So you probably want to know what the three staffs are. The Destiny's Caller, the Deathstick and the Earth's Holder. Each one lives in the Core of a World. We already have two here. The last one is in the centre of our world."

"So I'm guessing I have to go down and get it?" Spyro sighed.

"Unless you want Death to get it." Malefor stopped walking. "We need someone to guard it. But you are the only one who can see Death without the Deathstick. The Skylanders just need to seal the Destiny's Caller and the Deathstick away."

"Death will be waiting for him." Cynder was on top of the sphere.

"How long have you been there?" Starstrike smiled.

"Long enough." Cynder floated down and grabbed the Deathstick. "I couldn't hear what Malefor was saying but before anyone agrees to anything Spyro _needs_ to have rest. He hasn't slept since you sent him to the Convexity. Even then it was only for an hour before a hard flight. He's not on batteries."

"Sometimes I wish I was." Spyro sighed as he yawned.

Cynder gestured at him. "See!? Spyro can't go on forever."

Spyro took a deep breath and smiled. "I probably should get some rest. If Death knew where the Earth's Holder is then he would have got it by now. I should get some sleep."

Cynder smiled. She walked out the room and Spyro followed with the two staffs. They met up with the others and went home.

"He needs to get going." Malefor sat down on the walkway.

"Let the boy sleep old friend." Starstrike breathed deeply. "We both know we can't stop the inevitable."

Chapter 99

The Centre of the World

Spyro woke up in the tree house beside Cynder. The sun was shining brightly in the sky while casting long shadows onto the ground reminding everyone that something dark was there.

Cynder woke up soon afterwards. She yawned as they made their way outside. The other Skylanders were waiting for Spyro. He stood in front of the Core of Light and took a deep breath.

"I guess I should explain fully what has happened. It turns out I am not fully alive or fully dead. It was because of when I travelled back in time which you are aware of. But that is minor. The big thing is because of this I can see Death and he can't kill me by touching me like he normally does."

"So you can fight him." Slam Bam groaned. "Just get to the point."

"Fine. Death is planning on reviving the Divine Wings. He needs three staffs to awaken it. We have two but the last one is in the Core of our world. So I'm going down there to make sure Death doesn't get it." Spyro looked down. "This is probably be the last time I see you all. Goodbye."

The Skylanders nodded. Spyro nodded to them and got ready to fly off. Cynder stopped him. "What do you mean, the last time you will see us?"

"There is only one way I'm coming back, if I kill Death." Spyro smiled slightly as he lifted up the Fang, now charged by the Core of Light and the Destiny's Caller. "But if I don't, my life has been the best it could have been. I love you." Spyro flew off into the distance.

"I love you too."

Spyro made his way to the volcano that marked the border between the Dragon Realms and Skylands. Spyro stood on the top looking down. A huge part of the volcano stuck out where the room was that was responsible for many of Spyro horrible and best memories. He smiled as he jumped and dived down.

Air rushed into Spyro's face as he plummeted to the Core of the World. He looked to his side to find a cloud of smoke following.

"You've finally came." Death's voice filled the volcano. "It's about time. The last purple dragon will face the master of Death. And all of the world will watch as I carve your corpse into the wall."

Spyro landed on the Core and watched Death hover opposite him. He didn't have his hood on so Spyro could see his skull was still smoking. "Well Death, it's just you and me."

"Just as I wanted it." Death's chilling laughed seemed to shake the world. "You are too experienced already. How old are you again? 15 maybe 16? You are still young and to process such knowledge is dangerous. I must claim your soul for the good of the world."

"And if you kill me the world blows up." Spyro smiled back. "So then the whole world is watching? You had better be ready for humiliation because I'm going to put you in the Underworld forever."

Chapter 100

Gone forever

Spyro and Death met each other in mid-air. Spyro slashed, tore and ripped Death apart, trying to find an opportunity to stab him with the Fang. Death offered no such option. He turned, twisted and span in order to stop Spyro.

Spyro sent all his attacks at Death. Fire, Electricity, Earth, Ice, Light, Darkness and Space. He used Dragon Time to dodge Death's scythe and get behind him so he could rip him apart.

"You're getting slow old timer." Spyro smiled as he pulled Death's hood off and let the tatters fall to the ground. Death placed his hand on his skull and growled deeply as he flew upwards.

Death let bones crack out of his back to make wings. He laughed as Spyro backed away slightly. Death tore through the air. Spyro whipped around as he followed the shadowy figure. "Too slow? I think not."

Spyro used Dragon Time to make sure he could keep Death in view. He looked around to find four purple dragons rising from the Core of the World. They were whispering to him.

" _You can't beat him…"_

" _He's too powerful…"_

" _Go while you have the chance…"_

" _Do you want to die..?"_

"Enough!" Spyro flew at Death who laughed. The small dragon sent his horns into Death's stomach and they both tumbled to the ground. The purple crystal that made up the Core made the landing hard.

" _You won't win…"_

" _He's won…"_

" _Arrogant…"_

" _Idiotic…"_

"No!" Spyro got up and began clawing at Death. The cloak that once kept him exposed lay in pieces on the ground as Spyro ripped Death apart, bone by bone. The once proud warrior of the dead was now pulled apart by a mortal.

Then he began to reform.

And everything went wrong.

The scythe plunged into Spyro's back and stuck there while trying to get back to its owner. Spyro coughed up blood as Death grabbed the scythe and pulled it out of his back. Blood sprayed out of Spyro's spine like a fountain. Then Death raised the scythe and sent it into Spyro's skull.

Spyro lay on the ground with blood making a pool around him. Death smiled as he lifted Spyro's head. "Let me see the Light leave your eyes."

" _We told you…"_

" _Death claims us all…"_

" _He's immortal…"_

" _We told you…"_

" _We told you…"_

" _We told you…"_

"This isn't how it ends…"

Spyro looked up to see Malefor walking around his dying body. "Malefor…you're here…"

"We can make this right." Malefor and the other four dragon spirits made a circle around Spyro and began to glow. The small crystal Starstrike gave him long ago appeared above his head and went inside of him. The Core of the World began to drag Spyro into it and he was sealed inside. The five purple dragons formed a barrier preventing Death from reaching the small dragon.

A shrine was formed consisting of five pillars. Each had a gemstone on top of them. Death looked at the very centre where a statue of Spyro now sat and had a small slogan.

 _He will rise again._

Epilogue

The world watched the reflection from the Core. It formed an image in the sky so they could see the great battle unfold. They saw the shrine become built and Spyro becoming trapped inside the Core.

Then Death rose up.

He went for the Skylanders. They didn't stand a chance as he used his rage on them. The Ruins were soon full of the bodies of Spyro's friends. Cynder closed her eyes as the scythe went into her chest.

"I love you Spyro. Until we unite again, I will always think of you."

Death pushed the purple dragoness off his scythe. He went to the Core of Light and tore out the Destiny's Caller and the Deathstick.

"Two down, one to go."


	12. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter 101

He will rise again

It had been 300 years since the fateful battle in the Centre of the World. Death had slaughter hundreds of innocent people and it was still hard to name everyone who had died. But no one had forgotten the Death of the Skylanders.

The Ruins was now a graveyard for the Skylanders who had died from Death's wrath. The Core of Light stood as a monument to them in the centre of all the gravestones, left untouched by the forces of the Darkness because none would want to come out of hiding because of Death's watchful eye.

The Skylands was now a depressing sight because it was always raining from the carbon coming off the dead. The Dragon Realms were gone because Death burnt it all away. Woodburrow just kept burning and Cloudcracker Prison held the few people who had tried to fight against Death.

But even in the darkest of times, hope was never too far away.

The Core of the World still shone brightly as a reminder that Spyro was still living. That one day he will rise out of the crystallised home and take on Death once again in a battle for the World. Even now some of the residents of the World had settled down in the Centre of the World and were waiting for their hero to rise.

Their wait was over.

An old dragon that was acting as a leader for the group sat down by the statue and saw something peculiar happening. A being was rising up from the Core and coming back into the world.

"He's coming back!"

Spyro's body stiffened as he rose from the Core of the World. He looked at the shrine which had a handful of inhabitants. He felt his back and his head and found it was fully healed.

The old dragon came over to him. "Hello Spyro. It's been a while."

"Sorry, do I know you?" Spyro tried to place the old dragon somewhere. "If so I must have been in there longer than I thought."

"So you don't recognise Malefor's most loyal servant?" The old dragon smiled. "Obviously you have been out a long time."

"Dread?" Spyro looked at him. "My god you've changed a lot."

Dread had gone from his bright blue scales to a light grey. He was a lot thinner than before and seemed extremely tired. "You haven't changed one bit. Still as young as when you first fought me."

Spyro looked around at the people. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be guarding Hell like you agreed to?"

"We're all hiding in fear of Death." Dread frowned. "I need to show you something." He flew up through the volcano and Spyro followed.

The rain batter against Spyro's body as he came to the rim of the hollow mountain. His face turned to one of horror as he saw what the Skylands and the Dragon Realms had become. "Where's the Ruins?"

Dread pointed to the graveyard. Spyro went over there and saw the graves of his friends. Of his family.

And of Cynder.

Spyro stopped at her gravestone and broke down in tears. The one thing that kept him going for so long had gone. He felt lost in a spiral of sadness and depression. He could believe that his life as he knew it was over.

Spyro made his way to the Core of Light that was torn open. He saw the Destiny's Caller and the Deathstick was gone.

Dread landed onto the Ruins. "I've failed." Spyro cried out. "Death has two of the staffs and I can't charge the Fang without it. Now my previous life is gone and the one person I loved more than any other is dead. I don't know why I was released."

"I think I know why." Dread bowed his head. "Everyone needs you more than ever. We have waited 300 years for you to return while Death watched from the shadows, claiming anyone who dared to try and find food. We need you Spyro."

A brilliant flash of Light came from the Core. Starstrike stepped out and smiled at the young dragon. "Dread is right Spyro, for once. Death has reigned for too long. The residents of Skylands and the Dragon Realms long for Death's defeat."

"How will I kill him without the charged Fang?" Spyro wiped away the tears on his face. "Death has the Destiny's Caller."

"Simple, he doesn't know you've returned." Starstrike smiled. "Death won't expect you. Currently he is watching for victims to claim. I expect an attack on the Underworld will go unnoticed by him."

Spyro sighed. "Alright, let's do this."

Chapter 102

Back for more

Spyro found T-Bone fallen apart at the door. His skull turned towards him. "Do I know you? You look familiar but I can't place you. Maybe it's because everyone looks taller."

"I can't imagine why." Spyro opened the door and headed down.

The dark place that everyone who wasn't good enough to get to the Heavens but not evil enough to get into Hell felt aimless without a good leader. Spyro saw so many faces he recognised from his travels. It only made him more determined to kill Death.

Spyro made his way to the Castle of the Darkness. The smell of dead people and bad memories filled his nostrils and mind. Spyro got to the Castle which now had a skull imprinted on the front.

He knock on the door. "Passcode?"

"Open." Spyro said sarcastically.

The door opened to Spyro's surprise. The form of Hex stood in the doorway. "Spyro? You're alive?"

"I didn't expect to see you here." Spyro smiled. "Why are you guarding Death's castle? Shouldn't you be in the Heavens?"

"I couldn't redeem myself fully." Hex sighed. "So who did you find up there?"

"Dread and Starstrike." Spyro walked in. "Anyone you think I should find still living?"

"Flashwing." Hex walked with Spyro until they found the staff room. "She flew off before Death killed her. How long has it been? It feels like an eternity."

"300 years." Spyro tried to peek through the door. "Death's in there. You go and resume what you were doing. I'll do my best to avenge all of you."

Hex smiled as she went back to the door. Spyro studied what was going on inside the room.

"I told you, there were reports of a white dragon in the Ruins." A gravelly voice came from a monitor. "It must have been Starstrike. But why would he have come down from the Heavens?"

"Strange things have been happening." Death frowned. "I sense hope. Something that I have not seen in ages. The last time it had plagued this world was three centuries ago."

Spyro slipped into the room and looked at the monitor. An old dragon with dull red scales was on the screen. Spyro recognised him as Harfinate.

"We must attack the God before he flees." Harfinate growled. "This will be a missed opportunity."

"Too bad." Spyro leapt at Death and tore at his skull. Death was too surprised to defend himself. Harfinate's jaw dropped.

Death threw Spyro off and turned to face him. "That's why hope has returned. Because the small dragon that cheated me has risen again. 300 hundred years I have waited and now I finally get to kill you."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Spyro slammed into Death who turned and tried to stab Spyro with the scythe. Death felt ashamed at the edge being blunter than it should be but it would still do the job. He hungered for Spyro's soul, the one which he almost had in his grasp once before.

The purple dragon blew out a Black Hole and all the items in the room began to get sucked in. Spyro hadn't used that breath before and he could see why.

The Destiny's Caller flew into Spyro's grasp. He grabbed the Deathstick and flew out the window back to the Ruins.

"FIND HIM!" Death screamed to Harfinate. "I WANT HIS BLOOD SPILT ONTO THE STONE BEFORE HE RUINS EVERTHING! GO!"

"Yes sir." Harfinate turned off his monitor. Death slammed his hands onto the broken window.

"Mark my words Spyro the Dragon, I will not stop until your corpse lies at me feet. MARK MY WORDS!"

Chapter 103

The solution

Spyro picked up the charged Fang from the Core and infused it with the Destiny's Caller's power. It felt great having it in his hand once again, having the thing that could kill the Last Enemy.

Dread walked over to him. "Spyro, I think you should have this." He held out his hand and showed him a book. Spyro recognised it as the one he and Cynder had taken from Malefor after they defeated him in the Core of the World the second time.

"Why do I need this?" Spyro flicked through the pages. It was mainly pictures of Malefor conquering the Dragon Realms.

Dread moved the pages so they were on the last page. "Malefor believed that if someone is claimed by Death and then Death is killed, they are sent back into the world as they originally were. But the process had to take a purple dragon. When I was young, I looked up to Malefor as he was like a father to me. But an entire part of his life wasn't recorded in this book. He tried to kill Death so he could bring back his lost love. He was trying to bring back your mother."

Spyro looked confused. "So Death took my mother?"

"Exactly. Malefor knew he couldn't have raised you but he still cared about you. Unfortunately he failed and Death went into hiding. But where he failed, you can succeed. If a purple dragon is sacrificed, then Malefor will come back and keep the world in balance until another purple dragon comes along."

Spyro frowned. "I don't know. What if he didn't research it properly? It could be filling me with false hopes."

"There's only one way to find out." Dread sighed.

They made their way to the volcano where the shrine stood. Spyro noticed the five gemstones on top. "What are those for?"

"In order to seal you away properly, the spirits of the purple dragons had to become a physical thing." Dread looked at the tall purple gem. "Malefor sealed himself away in this one."

Spyro noticed something in the middle. A staff lay there, either from his fight ages ago or when he rose up. He picked it up and it fused with the Destiny's Caller.

Suddenly another staff Spyro recognised as the Deathstick came shooting through the top of the volcano and joined with the two staffs. The Fang of Death's Bane attached itself to top making a weapon. Spyro held it up to reveal the Destiny's Star.

Spyro put in between his wings where it slotted in perfectly. He could still fly with it and found it seemed to make him feel stronger. He lifted his head to the sky and sent out a Light Beam that erupted into a brilliant display. It was like a message.

 _Spyro has returned._

Chapter 104

Flashwing's return

Spyro spent a few days flying around, testing the sword when a crystal appeared with Starstrike's eyes in it. "Spyro, I have located Flashwing. Hex mentioned she had flown away during the Death of the Skylanders. She is at the Altar of the Skies inside a crystal."

Spyro nodded. He flew towards the Altar and prepared for Death to attack.

Harfinate looked into the crystal at the young dragoness who was sleeping. He felt the smooth surface and punched it.

The surface cracked. The cracks extended into a network of different shapes. The crystal shattered and Flashwing fell to the floor.

"Take her to Death." Harfinate threw her limp body to one of the minions. They were starting to go off to the Underworld but were stopped when Spyro grabbed Flashwing out of their grasp.

Harfinate followed him closely. Spyro placed her on a hillside and turned to meet Harfinate in mid-air.

The Fire Dragon slammed into Spyro as they both went off the edge of the hill. Harfinate slashed at Spyro who twisted and turned between the claws. They landed heavily on the ground and Spyro felt he was winded.

Harfinate got up coughing. Spyro landed on top of him and clawed into his face.

The dragons took swipes at each other for a while until Spyro couldn't take the pain. He was flung off like a ragdoll.

Harfinate lifted his claw, ready to finished Spyro when a crystal shard stuck into his leg. He roared in pain as Flashwing fell onto him and began to tear into him.

"I don't know how you came back to life Harfinate, but you're going back to the void." Flashwing lifted her tail and sent it through his neck.

Harfinate struggled to cling onto the last threads of his life. "Death will claim you all." He soon kneeled and died.

Spyro panted as he smiled. "It's been a while."

Flashwing laughed. She was still the same as she was when Spyro had gone into the Core. "So Starstrike finally decided to release me. How long as it been?"

"300 years." Spyro winced as he flapped his wings. "I'm surprised you managed to get to the Altar without Death catching you."

"I learnt a few tricks from this one God called Eris, God of the Darkness." Flashwing explained.

They made their way back to the Ruins. Spyro felt good at having someone who had been there when he had left the Skylanders. But they would have to depart again soon.

"So that sword is the key to killing Death?" Flashwing looked at the shimmering blade. "Seems heavy."

"Not that heavy but it will do some damage." Spyro settled on the ground. "Flashwing, I need you to stay here. When the others come back-"

"Others?" Flashwing looked confused but excited. "The Skylanders are still alive?"

"No." Spyro frowned. "When I kill Death, their souls will come back to this world and they will all be alive. But I need you to tell them to look where Dread tells them to look." Spyro looked down. "You will find my body there."

"So you're going to die?" Flashwing was horrified.

"If I die, then all the souls will be released, and Death will die." Spyro smiled slightly. "So it is me dying or Death lives."

Flashwing nodded and hugged him. "Good luck."

Spyro flew off into the distance. Flashwing settled down next to the Core of Light and looked at the once beautiful landscape, now a wasteland.

Chapter 105

Finally…the End

The next few days were preparation. Spyro went out testing the Destiny's Star on Death's minions to find it was incredibly well-balanced. The small version of a sword worked well in Spyro's claws even though he had never wielded a weapon of that size.

Spyro went back to the volcano to find it was smoking. He wasn't too alarmed because it was a volcano but he went down to investigate.

Death was there waiting for him. Spyro landed in front and smiled. "So you finally found me. How do you feel to know that I was where you tried to kill me?"

"No, where you cheated me." Death growled as he sharpened his scythe. "The irony is pretty funny though. You were hiding in plain sight."

"Seeming as you have no eyes, I understand." Spyro leapt at him.

Death span his scythe around and Spyro just went under it. The blade clashed with the floor and Spyro used this to kick Death in the back. He went sprawling to the floor and Spyro prepare to send the Destiny's Star into his stomach.

Death leaped up making Spyro fly across the area. The dragon sent a Light Beam at Death which made a large explosion.

Spyro smashed against the wall and was paralyzed. He saw Death coming at him with that blood-stained scythe that had almost claimed his life. Now it looked like it would claim him now. Spyro closed his eyes and was prepared for the afterlife.

A sudden burst of energy came into Spyro's body and he found the Destiny's Star forming a barrier around him. He was confused until he saw several dragon spirits around him. His eyes stopped at one of them. The purple scales with the sapphire eyes…

"Cynder." Spyro smiled.

Death looked around at the spirits. "I claimed you all. I am your master! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO END ME OR-"

"Or what Death?" Starstrike landed in the centre of the Shrine of Hope. "You can't touch anyone who is gone. You are going to be sent into the afterlife, even if I have to die."

Death went to hit Starstrike but was stopped by a beam of Light sent by one of the Dragon Spirits. The purple scales and four wings reminded Spyro of a simpler time.

"The Sorcerer…"

Death screamed as more beams of Light hit him. Spyro got up and held the Destiny's Star in his right paw. He looked around and saw all the Dragon Spirits. Cynder, the Sorcerer, Red, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Nighthawk and Malefor.

Spyro ran at Death and drove the Destiny's Star in his chest. Death began to glow brightly. Souls began to leave his body. Spyro saw different creatures began to fill the area as he began to feel weaker. It took all his might to keep the Star in Death's ribcage.

The cloak began to evaporate into a black mist leaving the skeleton behind. Spyro stared into Death's black sockets. Suddenly, the outside world disappeared and they were in a different realm entirely.

Chapter 106

The End of Spyro

Spyro looked around the new dimension. Death was hovering before him with the remainder of the people that Death had claimed. They were all watching the two warriors.

Death smiled as he regained his cloak. "Are you ready to join these souls?"

Spyro looked around at the confused people. "Yes. To kill you, I have to die. But for now, I'm going to tear you apart."

Death felt a force the strength of an ox smash into him. He and Spyro were sent flying into the crowd of souls. They scrambled out of the way as Spyro sent the Star into Death.

More souls began to leave. Spyro was sent flying off and Death found his cloak was permanently gone. He was weaker, more vulnerable. Spyro was shaking. They were both dying.

Death became afraid for the first time in 300 years. He didn't want to go to the void where he had sent so many people. He fought as hard as he could to get Spyro off of him.

Spyro saw minions being summoned into the area. He slashed at them and Death watched as his empire, his life, crumbled around him.

Spyro looked up at Death. "So it's just you and me. Ready to die?"

"I am the Master of Death, the Grim Reaper, and the Bringer of the End. Do you dare to kill me? I CANNOT DIE TO A MERE MORTAL!"

"Apparently I am not a 'mere mortal'." Spyro prepared to jump at Death.

Spyro pulsated with the Light and turned into his Light form. Light Spyro sprung at Death and knocked him to the ground.

Spyro lifted the Star and slashed Death with it. He felt weaker and weaker with each strike. They kept moving between reality and Death's dimension. Spyro felt so weak he was ready to give up but continued on.

Reality took over the view as Spyro drove the sword into Death's stomach one last time. With all his energy gone, Spyro collapsed onto the floor. Death lay beside him with the Star in his chest.

As his life ended, Spyro thought of all the adventures he had. His first one where he and Sparx had saved Cynder from corruption. When he had stopped Malefor in the place he was now. And then when he had taken on all his enemies with all his allies beside him.

The best thing though was his time with Cynder. He couldn't have been happier the day they got married. When they travelled to the Dragon Realms to find Dread and got to spend some time together without someone being right next to them. It was the best part of his life.

Thinking of this, Spyro finally parted from the world.

Chapter 107

Ending

The Skylanders looked around the Ruins finding their gravestones. Cynder felt her stomach where Death had impaled her and found it was healed. She turned to see Sunburn, Sonic Boom and Hex and she smiled.

Flashwing came over to her. "Spyro said to find Dread and go to the place he mentions."

Cynder frowned and looked at the horizon. She looked around until a black shape appeared out of the volcano. As it came closer, Cynder recognised it as Malefor.

He landed next to the Core of Light and turned to her. "He's dead. Spyro read my book and he sacrificed his life so we can live."

Cynder looked shocked. She looked at another dark shape and saw Dread carrying Spyro's body. He put it down gently and backed away.

The Skylanders formed a circle around their fallen leader. Spyro had died with his eyes closed and looked at peace. Malefor looked at his son, feeling sorry for him.

"What about Death?" Flashwing asked.

Dread produced a bag of ash. "He won't be bothering anyone again. Spyro made sure of that. He also left the Destiny's Star."

Cynder was still looking at Spyro. "We should take him home. To the Dragon Realms where the Dragon Temple was. That's where he began his adventures and I think he would like that."

The other Skylanders murmured in agreement. They carried Spyro to the Dragon Realms.

The residents of the Dragon Temple were still confused. The Dragon Temple had been rebuilt since Spyro had destroyed it when Malefor had corrupted him. It still stood despite the wasteland that now surrounded it. The residents all ran away when Malefor landed but came out when they saw Spyro.

Ignitus meet them. "So the news was right. Spyro has died." Ignitus sighed deeply. "I think we need to call as many people to the funeral as possible. All of us are alive because of him."

The news went out and many people came to the funeral. Spyro was laid in a tomb that was placed at the foot of the steps of the Dragon Temple. It was meant to be for Malefor when he was still on the side of Light but now Spyro lay in there.

Ignitus stood at the top of the steps. "We have all lost a valuable and brave person today. Since the event 300 years ago, those who have survived it have waited for Spyro to rise out of the Core of the World. When he came back, Spyro did not stop fighting for us, even when he found that most of the people he knew was dead. He killed Death and allowed us to escape the place we called a home for 300 years."

Ignitus looked down. Malefor nodded to him and Ignitus allowed him to step forward. "Some of you might call me a monster, and I understand why. But I am Spyro's father. I wish that he was still here with us and I hope that everyone shares that." He stepped away.

Ignitus gestured to Cynder who shook her head. She was still a little sub-conscious about her corruption. Ignitus nodded and stepped forward again.

"Spyro may have left this world, but he will always be a part of it through our hearts. I thank you all for coming here."

Several beams of light went up through the clouds. The tomb glowed brightly and the funeral ended as the words became engraved on it.

 _To the Bearer of the Light, Spyro the Dragon._

Chapter 108

The Bearer of Light

Spyro smiled as he looked into the void. His funeral made him tear up a bit out of happiness. He turned to Eon who was smiling brightly.

"Well Spyro, I must say you have done extremely well during your life." Eon looked down at the funeral. "You stopped the End of the World on multiple occasions, taken on Death himself and sacrificed everything to make sure the souls of the dead were free again. And you're not even that old."

"Well, I am over 300." Spyro turned to the Portal of Power that sat in the centre of the room. An image of the Chronicler appeared. "Death is gone. The souls have been freed. Hopefully everyone can settle down."

"Well done Spyro." The Chronicler grinned at him. "Still, there's the problem of the new Chronicler. A new age has dawned and you were supposed to be the next one. I have outlived my duty, but you should choose the next dragon worthy of the honour."

Spyro looked back at the funeral. "Dread. He may be a soul reincarnated but he has helped me for so long."

"Very well." The Chronicler nodded. "I will join you in the Heavens. I will see you there." He disappeared and Spyro turned to Eon.

"So I guess this is goodbye Master Eon." Spyro nodded to him.

"Until the Skylanders stop coming through the void, I will remain here." Eon said calmly. "I hope you have a great afterlife and hopefully a peaceful one."

Spyro glowed brightly and disappeared. Eon sat down on a stool and waited for any Skylander that would come through to the afterlife.

The Final Chapter

After Spyro's death, life seemed to have a hole for Cynder. She departed from the Skylanders and went on her own adventures but found herself constantly missing Spyro. She died at the age of 143.

Sunburn and Sonic Boom stayed with the Skylanders and acted like mentors for the new Skylanders. Spyro's death was hard but they moved on. Sunburn died at 87 and Sonic Boom died at 78.

Hex also departed from the Ruins. She found herself in the Underworld constantly and became its guardian. She died at 43.

Malefor went back to Hell where he accepted that he couldn't be immortal. He had a surprise one day when he found Spyro's mother and fell in love again. He passed the leadership of Hell to a young purple dragon and died 30 years after Spyro's death.

Ignitus helmed the Dragon Temple for many years, looking after Spyro's tomb. He went to see Dread a few times and found that Dread was great at the job. He died at 164.

Dread became the Chronicler and kept the books of the dragons safe. He gained a lot of knowledge and waited for the new age. He passed away at the age of 2087.

And the Skylanders? Until the Darkness was eradicated forever, they remained defending the Skylands. By the end of time there was only one Skylander from the first team was left: Flashwing.

Flashwing had been awarded for her assistance with Starstrike's power. She could live forever and use the Sunburst Meteor. Flashwing got to see the world play out until the End.

As for Spyro, he waited for his friends to come to the afterlife. When the End came, the original Skylanders were together, even Hex who didn't believe that she could be redeemed.

The End had come and with the Skylanders united, the story of the End of Spyro can conclude.

THE END


End file.
